Phantom's Rising
by LarsEversea143
Summary: A team of teen heroes finds it's way to Amity Park when chasing a villain, and Phantom gets mixed in the battle. As he finds that his home is no longer in Amity Park, he and his daughter, Dani Phantom, join the Titans to Jump City. As they face enemies new and old, something stirs within the team, and old friends reunite. But, what will this hold for the future?
1. Prologue

**Okay, firstly I know that I shouldn't be starting another story before finishing the others, but this idea popped in my mind and I HAD to write it down before it would escape me. Either way, first a simple explanation so you can follow. For DP is it so that Planet Phantom never happened, so no one knows who Danny Phantom really is, and he isn't worldly famous. For the TT it's so that the movie has happened, but I took the last episode from Season 5 out, 'Things Change'. The Teen Titans, of course, are wordly famous so everyone will know them.**

 **Anyways, now that's explained, on to the disclaimer**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom _or_ Teen Titans. They are respectively owned by Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network.**

 **Have fun!**

* * *

The afternoon sun was shining over the horizon, casting dark shadows over the streets of Amity Park. Cars were driving all around, but the sudden honking and traffic suddenly making place in the middle of the road puzzled the pedestrians walking on the sidewalks.

Their answer came in a ghostly motorbike racing down the road, followed by a black and white blur. People started cheering and the drivers waved in gladness to see their favorite hero trying to catch another one of the ghosts that likes to make commotions throughout the town.

Johnny 13 was, once again, making a chaotic mess of the streets, leaving a trail on the tarmac of the road. Right on his heels was Danny Phantom, Amity Park's town hero and known half-ghost. The last part only by the ghosts he fights, though.

"Come on, Johnny! Ugh, where's Kitty when you need her." Danny Phantom groaned as he tried to catch up to the driving ghost. He tried a few blasts on the bike, but only got the road instead. Johnny yelled something he couldn't quite make out, and suddenly he was caught in pure darkness.

' _Great, Shadow.'_ Danny sighed, and focused the ectoplasm in his body. With a loud yell, he released the build-up energy and blasted the shadow-like ghost into the air. Watching the black blob disappear into the sky with a smirk, he took a small breather before putting all power into chasing Johnny 13. His legs changed into a ghostly trail, and turning intangible, he avoided friction and took off like a missile.

At a T-junction, Johnny was busy flirting with a few girls when he suddenly was hit in the back and blasted across the road and into the buildings, leaving an imprint in the brick. The girls shrieked before running away.

"Hey, Johnny! Kitty told me to watch that you didn't try anything with those human girls." Danny said, a teasing tone in his voice. And he wasn't lying, the ghost-girlfriend of the biker really did ask him to watch out for that.

The biker ghost stood up from his spot, a large scowl covering his face. He fired a few blasts at the halfa, but Danny dodged with ease before firing one himself. He hit the guy straight on the chest, a perfect bullseye. Cheering inside, he got down and took a hold of the ghost's bike and lifted the thing up with relative ease.

Johnny looked up from his spot on the ground, only to find his bike landing on top of him. He groaned as a daze hovered over his head, and before he could snap out of it, a sudden suction pulled him and the ghostly bike inside the Fenton Thermos Danny was holding. He capped it, and with that finished the fight. _'Although I still feel pretty good. I'm getting better at this.'_

As he put the device on his belt, he smiled whilst reminiscing of all the good memories chasing ghosts. He sighed before taking off, disappearing into the sky.

* * *

The town was calm and peaceful as the afternoon made place for evening. The sun started reaching the horizon, showing that summer was coming to a close and autumn will come soon.

As this happened, 17-year old Danny Phantom was flying across the sky, looking down on the town as he finished his late patrol. No more ghosts, just as he liked it.

His mind wandered to the times. He smiled in nostalgy as he remembered all the good ol' days. The time Team Phantom was still around. Now the only one he can count on the help him is Jazz. Not that the others wouldn't, they just can't.

Sam, the girl he once had fallen in love with, had to move with her parents to England. Before she left he was able to confess his feelings, but both declared that such a long-distance relationship wouldn't work out for them. Instead, a simple friendship overseas would suffice. He came to terms with his feelings, and it was around a month ago that he could declare he had moved on.

Tucker, as the techno-geek and smart-ass he is, had finished high-school before either could. Now, the boy genius was busy learning in college, somewhere across the state. They still talked, over the phone, but hey, can't always count that he isn't busy studying. And Danny knew how important that is.

Jazz was also going to college, but she still came by occasionally to see their parents. Although it was more to make sure that they didn't blow themselves up with their gadgets and trinkets then really because they are family. Neither of the Fenton kids wanted to acknowledge that part anymore.

Why, you might ask?

Well, around over a year ago, after the entire thing with helping Dani get stabilized, he was caught sneaking into his room as Danny Phantom. At first his parents tried to blast him to pieces, understandable, but when Jazz tried to come between he had to, forcefully, reveal himself as their son, things didn't go… Smoothly.

And that goes as, both started blasting again anyways. As they tried to reason with their parents, a single declare was made.

" _No son of mine can be a ghost!"_

At first, he wanted to point out he was a half-ghost, but even that wouldn't stop them in the end. So, with great reluctance, he flew out of the house and left his so-called parents behind. His sis told him she gave them a great scolding, but that wouldn't deter the ghost-hunters. The next day, after agreement that their parents wouldn't shoot him, he packed his stuff and left, leaving a tear-eyed Jazz behind.

So now, over a year later, he's living away from his old home and someplace else. And that's exactly where he's headed to right now.

The suburbs came in view as he reached the outer skirts of town. The forest came in sigh, and from a distance he could spot lake Eerie in the ever-present fog. He flew over the tree-canopies, and after a little looking found the large wooden abode they had taken residence in.

Why, 'they', you might ask?

Well…

"Danny!"

A black/white blur crashed into the halfa, and as he laughed he was able to stop himself from flying around a bit dazed. His hand came to rest on the white hair of the person/halfa hugging him.

Dani Phantom, with an 'I'.

The younger halfa was living together with him.

After he left to find a new home, he found this old place in abandonment. After checking and making sure it wasn't haunted (wouldn't be the first time) he took it as his new home. No authorities come and check the place, so he doesn't have to worry about paying the bill or anything. Electricity comes from a special generator using solar panels installed on the roof and a self-build dam at a river nearby. Water is also supplied from the dam, filtered and cleaned so it's drinkable. And, with the strength and speed he has as a ghost, he had renovated and furnished the whole place in under a few weeks' time.

And then, Dani decided to come along, together with a big discovery she made about the clone-program Vlad had made, the source of his 'cousin' her existence.

Checking things out, he found that Vlad had used a blank DNA-donor that is the source of the very fact Dani is a girl instead of a boy like he is. And the differences in physic. This made it that the donor was a woman or girl, and seeing he's a boy, that was the same as creating a tube-baby...

When this sunk in, both realized what this meant. She wasn't his clone, nor his cousin.

She's his daughter.

At first, both weren't sure what to do. He's only a teen, and she's four years younger than him. He can't take care of her, right? But, after facing a few ghosts and him showing the protectiveness, along with a slip-up of calling her his daughter, of a father, he decided.

He would be her father, for better or worse.

"Hey, Dani. I didn't take too long, right?" He said as he was finally able to get free from her embrace. She smiled at him with a soft blush before shaking her head no. The now thirteen-year-old half-ghost floated down to land on the porch of the abode. He joined her at the front-door and smiled as they both entered inside. They sometimes do this, recreating the day they first entered their new home.

A new home, they both love. Just like they love each other, as father and daughter.

* * *

Night fell over the town, and people returned home.

The park was nice and quiet, all aside from one figure standing on a soft hill, his gaze at the big bright full moon in the sky, thousands of stars joined at its side.

Danny blinked away a single tear as he allowed the memories to flow. The day his parents betrayed him, the departure of his friends. He thought about how he became a dad, and he has the best daughter he could wish for. He thought about his time as this town's hero. Ghosts are appearing less frequent, and he is finding himself with more free-time than he bargained for.

He sat down and crossed his legs before using his ghostly abilities to softly float in the air. He took a calm posture and put his hands so that he was in a relaxed meditating position. He breathed in and out before clearing his mind.

Meditation, he took this up to keep his mind cool and collected after having a few faithful encounters that nearly made him loose his self-control. He discovered that his powers were influenced by his emotions, and that great emotions could react to a loss of control. Anger, rage and sadness all have bas influences; while happiness and joy could hold him back slightly. He had to stay calm and keep his emotions in good control. The more extreme they were, the larger the impact on him and his powers.

He meditated for an hour before he found that his mind was collected enough. He flew from his spot and returned into the direction he knows his house is.

As he vanished into the night-sky, he had been unaware of an insect-like robot with a large camera on the front. Its lens closed for a moment like it blinked before the drone buzzed off, heading for its owner.

It flew over the town and left, passing the forest and the land around it. The small drone kept going until it suddenly was flying over a canyon-like wasteland. It flew further, reaching the edge and coming up to a massive metropolis city.

It passed a sign standing at the edge of a large highway, the letters reading: _'Welcome to Jump City!'_

The drone vanished into the city, leaving us to gaze at the massive city, and zooming in slightly on the massive T-shaped tower standing on an island not too far from the city coast.

The lights weren't on, showing the inhabitants were sleeping. The large main-room was dark and empty.

Until, suddenly, a soft and faint green glow emerged from the floor. Out of the floor phased a ghost, shrouded in a grey cloak.

It looked around, trying to find the thing he's looking for. It phased through the walls and doors, looking through the rooms. He peered in every single one but came out short to nothing.

Finally, he reached the door at the end of a T in the hallway. Phasing through the wall, he entered a very dark and grimly decorated room. A single figure was sleeping in the bed, and as soft as he could he checked the rows onto rows of books the figure has in the room.

At long last, he found the book he was looking for. He took it and, turning it intangible, was able to remove it without making a noise. He flipped through the pages quickly and found the thing he needed to know.

Closing the book, an evil grin appeared from underneath the cloak, and the ghost's red eyes gazed at the sleeping form of one of the Teen Titans.

Raven.

' _Yes, she'll do nicely._ ' The ghost thinks before it phases into the floor and disappears, leaving not a trace behind. No one would know he has been here.

And like that, the night carried on. No one suspecting a thing.

* * *

The morning sun rose over the tall skyscrapers of Jump City, casting feint shadows over the streets bellow. People were walking to work and other places, cars filling the roads and some honking in the traffic.

The sunrays entered through the large windows of Titans Tower, illuminating the empty main-room. The door at the far end opened, revealing Robin, leader of the Teen Titans. He walked inside and stretched a little before heading for the kitchen, hoping to get something to drink to wake his still foggy mind.

Right when he placed a glass for himself the door hissed open again, Raven entering the room. She had the hood of her cloak on to block some of the harsh morning light from her eyes.

"Morning Raven."

"Morning." She answered with her usual monotone voice. She reached for the cabinet holding her packets of herbal tea.

As the morning proceeded, the rest of the titans followed. Cyborg was next, entering with his 'great morning' attitude. He quickly donned one of his aprons and left for the kitchen, wanting to have breakfast ready before Beast Boy would waltz in and start complaining about his diet of 'all-meat'.

Starfire was next, luckily enough. She greeted everyone with her chipper and bubbly personality and offered Cyborg to help with preparing the food. He quickly and sweetly declined, remembering her last try at making earthly food. He still finds some pieces of mashed potato in the kitchen.

Beast Boy was last, greeting everyone with a few of his lame jokes. Today was one of his bad days, even Raven groaning at one of his 'cracking jokes'. Cyborg had breakfast ready and everyone gathered together to go and eat.

The day continued, and soon the sun was shining brightly at her equinox in the sky. It was almost midday, and soon time for lunch.

Everyone was doing their thing in the tower, when suddenly the lights turned red and the alarms blared. The door opened, revealing Robin already set for battle.

"Trouble." He said as the computer screen turned to show a large device in the middle of Jump City Main Park. On top of the machine was a single man, dressed in a very peculiar suit.

Dr. Light was going at it again.

"Oh, man! And I was looking forwards to lunch!" Cyborg complained as he saw the annoying man trying to get more power from the sun. This machine was much bulkier and more advanced then the last time, though.

"Let's go, team." Robin said as he headed for the exit. The rest quickly followed and soon they were going through town in the T-Car, heading straight for the park.

Once arrived, they found the place empty and deserted. Normally it would always be full of people walking around and kids playing. They found the device, not like it was hard to find a massive black cube-shaped machine in the middle of park. On top was a platform around a large circular dome in the machine.

"Today, I, Dr. Light, will harness the midday sunlight and become invincible!" The crazy doctor boasted to no one as he activated the machine. It started firing up, and charging the beam designed to drain power from the sun.

"Sorry, but game time's over!" Cyborg calls as he jumps from Beast Boy's grasp, who had turned into a pterodactyl. He landed on the platform and activated the blaster in his arm, aimed straight at Dr. Light.

"Ha! You will not stop me!"

"Then what about us?" Robin asked as the rest of the team arrived at the other side of the doctor. He looked back, finding himself surrounded. He scowled at the meddling of the titans with his plan and started firing his light-beams at them. They quickly jumped out of the way, and Cyborg headed for the controls.

The rest of the titans kept the doctor busy, allowing Cyborg to mess with the machine.

"Okay, it appears to be charging up before it's going to fire a photon-particle beam that will capture the light from the sun and drain it, so he can- "

"Just shut it down!" Robin yelled as he tried to hold back the doctor who had formed a blade of pure light, the blade clashing against Robin's staff.

"Alright, alright!" Cyborg called back as he started typing away on the console. He pressed something wrong and suddenly, an alarm started going off, and his face showed the surprise at this. "Okay, that wasn't supposed to happen."

"No! You fool, you activated the self-destruct!" Doctor Light yelled in annoyance as he notices the alarms and Cyborg standing sheepishly at the controls.

"hehe, woops."

Everyone cleared from the platform and started running, even Doctor Light.

"Why would you even have that?!" Beast Boy asked in anger at the doctor, who simply shrugged. Everyone was able to make clear and jump when the machine started exploding. It was completely annihilated in a massive ball of fire and smoke and all that was left was a pile of malformed metal and smoking rubble.

"No! My beautiful machine! You will pay for this!" The doctor yelled before he prepared to fire at the titans. Before he could he was smacked down by a black energy whip and landed on his back. A foot landed on his chest, holding him down. He looked up at the smirking titans, Robin the one holding him down.

"You want some more?" Raven asked as she collected her energy in her hands, her eyes flashing red for a second. The doctor gulped, and he frantically shook his head.

"I'm fine." He said in a squeaky voice.

* * *

The titans were back in the tower, enjoying the rest of their day after beating doctor Light.

As Beast Boy was trying desperately to beat Cyborg, their screen suddenly turned black before tuning in to the chief of the Jump City Police, surprising the two titans.

"Chief." Robin greeted from the sofa before getting up. The man nodded, affirming the greet before going straight down to business.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but when we were transporting Dr. Light to prison, he was able to take advantage of an accident on the highway to escape. He slipped past us, and now we don't know where he is."

Beast Boy quickly started whining about the escape of the villain, but was shut up by a glare from Raven. Robin affirmed that they will start looking for the doctor, and the chief gave a curt nod before the screen turned black again.

Cyborg was quick to join their leader in searching for the crazy doctor. The others went back to whatever they were doing, besides Beast Boy, who just went to see what he could do in the mean time.

Later in the afternoon, everyone was gathered at the screen as it displayed the location of Dr. Light. Starfire was floating in the air in front of the screen as she looked at the red dot on the map. Raven had an eyebrow raised at the peculiar spot, and Beast Boy his eyes were narrowed as he tried to read the small letters on the map.

"Amity Park?" Robin asked, never having heard of the place. Cyborg started pulling up articles and information about the town.

"These articles show that it's a small town in Central America. Its known for… Ghosts?" The half-robot said in confusion at the end. Many articles were about ghost-attacks, and soon they found one showing a boy dressed in a black Hazmat suit with white hair fighting a ghost.

"But, ghosts don't exist, right?" Beast Boy asked, the green changeling shivering a little at the idea of ghosts. Starfire scratched her head on confusion.

"So, Earth also has ghosts?"

"Maybe it's just to try and lure tourists." Robin speculated as he read some of the articles. The things that happened there, they're too crazy to be true. They have to be

"How did he even get that far?" Beast Boy asked as he looked closer at the map.

"Beats me, but that's where he is." Cyborg said before closing the articles. Whatever nonsense those articles were talking about, they only have to find doctor Light and arrest him.

"Then we'll have to go there." Robin concludes. Beast Boy jumped in the air, cheering.

"Alright! Road trip!"

* * *

Somewhere on a hill outside of Amity Park, an exhausted Dr. Light appeared over the horizon before collapsing to his knees and panting heavily.

"Never… again… will I… run so hard…" He panted as he tried to recollect his breath. Taking in a deep gulp of air, he sighed before getting back to his knees. He looked at the late afternoon sky, the sun already starting to set and the moon rising in the sky. Autumn was getting closer, so the moon would be out sooner.

Wait a second, the moon…

"Yes! Of course, why didn't I think of that sooner. Time to show those Titans what I, Doctor Light, can do!"

He started laughing maniacally as the moon rose to shine on the hill. His dark figure in the moonlight casted a large shadow on the hill, and in that shadow a pair of red eyes appeared.

Looks like Shadow has a plan of his own for Doctor Light.

* * *

 **Author's note: Enjoyed the prologue? Well, things will get even more interesting. Either way, see you soon! Remember to review, fav and follow.**


	2. Ch 1: Teen Titans in Amity Park

**Disclaimer: I don not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. Otherwise both would still be running.**

* * *

Morning. The sun rose from the horizon and its light shone through the leaves of the forest trees. Some rays danced against the glass of a wooden abode, the curtains blocking them from entering inside the bedroom.

The room was shrouded in soft darkness, what light that could get in leaving a faint glow on the window. The blue curtains had specks of white, like a star-night sky. The walls were painted a soft ice-blue with a streak of black and white at the bottom. The hardwood floor was clean, surprisingly enough.

A dresser was in one corner, a desk next to it with a closed laptop and a black rolling chair. A few photos were on the desk, one showing a much younger Danny Fenton playing with his older sister in the park of Amity Park. Another one showed him at age 13 with his two best friends, all three making the peace symbol. Lastly there was one showing Danny when he was 16, together with his two friends before they left. A finale goodbye-gift.

The bed was in the center of the room, a dresser at it's right between the wall with the window and the bed. A lamp styled like the moon was in one corner, an alarm clock looking like a NASA space-rocket at the front, in the other corner a picture showing Danny and Dani playing together in the forest, a second showing the younger Fenton/Phantom smiling wide as she was holding a stuffed toy from a carnival game. It was a neon-green ghost.

The blanket ruffled slightly as the person inside, Danny Fenton, started waking up from his sleep. Summer-vacation was ending soon, but he had been thinking a lot about it. Dani doesn't go to school, he has been home-teaching her, but how will he work school out for himself? He can't pay good attention with ghosts going around, bullies to avoid and taking care of a young teen. Granted, Danielle can take well care of herself, but that's just his over-protective-self sounding the alarms.

As he stirred softly, his eyes fluttered open. He squinted as he tried to see the hour on the clock, and with his sleepy mind he could read 8:34. Good, he's up earlier then Dani.

He slowly got up from his bed and stumbled to the dresser, yawning as he opened it and looked for something to wear. He grabbed a blue shirt and grey jeans along with his red-white sneakers. Changing in his clothes, he stifled a yawn before rubbing his eyes a little. God, he needs his morning tea, alright.

He softly walked into the hall that connects his room, Danielle's room and the bathroom to the combined living room, dining room and kitchen. He was able to get to the combined room softly and entered the kitchen area. He opened the cabinet where he knew he kept his tea-bags. Taking a cup and putting on some hot water, he also grabbed some bread for the toaster and a pot with jam. A simple, energetic breakfast.

At the moment he took his tea and the plate with his smeared toast to eat at the table, a yawning Dani walked into the room, her pj's still on and her hair disheveled. He stifled a laugh and instead went for a snort. She offered him a morning glare and went to grab her own breakfast.

Soon both members were eating at the table. Danny was holding his cup of tea in one hand, takin the occasional sip, as he read the morning news from a tablet in his other hand. The sound of birds outside filtered through the walls and windows as the light danced in the room thanks to the leaves swaying in the wind. A calm, peaceful morning. Enjoyable.

Danielle finished her breakfast before leaving to get changed. He smiled at her as she walked back to the hall, before he returned to read the morning news. As he scrolled down, he fell on an international news-article.

" _Teen Titans expand: Nearly 30 heroes spotted in Jump City."_

Huh, who knew that there were so many heroes in the world? How many villains could there be for them to fight? He already has his hands full with the ghosts from the Ghost Zone. His eyes fell on a picture showing the Titans. The group of five stood proud, and a bit further in the back was one of their members: Raven, the 'dark' titan, as people called her.

He knew that she was Sam's favorite of the Titans, she looks a lot like a goth. Danny could only agree, but when he noticed her eyes, he couldn't help but think that they looked a lot like Sam's.

Dammit, he had moved on from her, right? Sure, they're still friends, but… Why does he keep on thinking about her then? He shook his head a little and refocused on drinking his tea. His toast was finished, but the cup was still a bit full.

When he finished, Danielle came back into the room. She was wearing a blue jeans, red shirt with the DP logo on and a dark-blue jacket over it. He arched a brow at the jacket, and she told him she was going for a short hike.

"Just make sure you don't get lost." Danny said with a half-hearted smile. She smiled back at him, not saying anything about the serious undertone. She left the house and closed the door before going off for her morning hike. She sometimes did that when the weather allowed, even though they could easily fly anywhere they like.

Still, they're human for a part. They have to train and maintain their physical condition. Stay in top-form so they can fight. Of course, they practice their powers, but physical training was also needed, like hiking or lifting weights. Although their weights consist of fallen trees and heavy boulders at the river.

As he finished checking the news, he left for his room and opened his laptop. He checked the hour and smiled as he started Skype. Time to see if Sam wants to talk.

* * *

Danielle jumped over another fallen tree. This one was big, and she mused if it could be a possible weight for her to try and lift. What is she thinking, she can practically bench-press a car, of course a tree will work!

The black-haired girl liked to hike, it's a remnant of her time as wanderer. She would go around the world and check all sorts of things. She once had a run-in with a mall-cop, and was able to convince him to pay her with sweets in exchange for leaving the mall alone.

As she passed a few large boulders in the ground, she thought back to a time a year ago. She was traveling through the badlands of America when she ended up taking shelter in a cave from some freaky sized-up scorpions. She soon found, though, that she wasn't alone in the cave. Another girl, a bit older then her, was also sheltering in the cave.

They talked, and she learned more about the girl. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, and was wearing some heavy-duty gloves and had a pair of goggles. Her name was Terra, or at least that's what she said, but she wasn't sure about that completely. But what could she complain about?

Either way, they talked and quickly became good friends. When the coast seemed clear, they each went their separate ways, though. That was the last she heard about the young blonde girl.

She stopped at the edge of the river. Further up-stream was the dam they use to produce electricity and clean water. Down-stream it would flow around a bit until mouthing into a little lake. It was a small paradise, a small overhang from the ground, an old oak tree and a few bushes with edible berries. She would sometimes bring some when the season was right.

Her hike was after that a simple path back home.

Home, she never thought she would ever find it. But as the abode came back into view, she could only smile.

Home sweet home.

* * *

The sun was slowly setting in the distance, another calm and peaceful day ending. The moon was taking its place on the sky, the stars slowly appearing one by one. There weren't any clouds in the sky, so everything was very much visible.

Amity Park was slowly entering into late afternoon, and people were going home from work, or some were preparing for a nightly shift.

Cars were disappearing from the streets as many didn't have to go anywhere, even on the road leading into the town. All but a single, very advanced car was driving down the road. The T-Car, inside the Teen Titans. They had been driving the entire day, and finally they have reached the town of Amity Park.

"It doesn't look like much." Robin notes as they see the town from the top of a soft incline. Starfire leaned in from her spot in the back, her eyes focused on the town. Beast Boy looked from the center, and Raven watched the landscape from the window, not really interested in the town.

As they drove further, they entered the town. Not many people looked to see the car and the passengers inside, so at least they were saved from been spotted just now. The group took a stop on a parking lot next to a closed place called 'The Nasty Burger'. Everyone got out and started looking around.

"Where is he, Cyborg?" Robin asked as everyone gathered together on the sidewalk. Cyborg checked a screen on his arm, and started looking around a little before pointing in a certain direction.

They started heading that way, unknown to them a figure was flying through the air and heading into the same direction.

It was Danny Phantom, who was busy with his late afternoon patrol. So far the day had been calm, no ghost in sight. As he flew further, he came over the old part of town, the houses old and quite a few abandoned for decades. He noticed something strange, though. One building, an old factory with a large skylight, had light coming from inside. As he approached, his ghost-sense didn't go off. Still, he was curious what was going on here.

He phased through the wall and looked inside, shocked to find a massive machine, shaped like a gun. One end of the large barrel was pointed towards the skylight, a glass pane gone to allow it access outside. The other end had a massive collection of wires, some going to a control panel, a whole bunch leading towards a platform that seemed to be made to charge something.

Suddenly, a door opened, and in walked a man dressed in a white techno-suit. He was laughing to himself before he started speaking.

"Brilliant. No sight of the Teen Titans anywhere! And with my magnificent invention, I'll be able to draw power from the light of the moon! Soon, I, Doctor Light, will be unstoppable!" He finished by laughing like a real villain. It send a shiver down the halfa's spine, who does this guy think he is? And, did he mention the Teen Titans? Then he must be one of their villains! What's he doing here and not in Jump City?

Danny knew that the guy wasn't a ghost, but that still didn't stop his hero complex from stopping him. He went invisible and flew inside the building, checking the machine. It went far beyond his understanding, but at least he knew a few ways to dispose of it. One including a certain fist and the barrel's side.

As the man started firing up the machine, the barrel adjusted itself so it pointed at the moon, that was now going up higher as the afternoon turned into night. Danny was preparing to do something, when suddenly the wall was blasted to bits.

A hole was made, and standing in the new opening were the Teen Titans, ready for battle.

"Your plan is over, Dr. Light!" The leader, Robin, yelled. The rest of the team gave their own remarks, but their foe wasn't paying attention, as he made the final adjustments to the device.

"Au contraire, Titans! My plan has just started!" The villain countered as he activated the machine. From the barrel, a beam of energy shot out and traveled high into the sky, making contact with the moon. The wires started shaking as energy traveled through them and into the platform-like device. Dr. Light hooked a few wires into his suit on the platform, and the normally yellow light in his suit changed to a pearl white.

"Titans, go!"

Each Titan started attacking, but the crazy doctor erected a shield around himself and blocked every attack. Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex and tried to chomp down on the shield, but he only broke a few teeth instead. He turned back and opened his mouth, a single one falling out.

"Take that!" Cyborg shouted as he fired a sonic blast. It only bounced of the shield and hit the ceiling, blasting a small hole in it.

"Come out and fight like a man." Robin challenged as he unfolded his bo-staff. Doctor Light laughed as he lowered the shield, only to fire a powerful blast that slammed the staff from the wonder boy's hands.

"How's that for a fight?" The doctor called as he fired blast after blast. He dodged the starbolts fired by Starfire, countering with his own blasts that knocked her back into the wall.

"Starfire!" Robin shouts in worry at his girlfriend. Light takes advantage of the distraction to kick the boy wonder to the ground and aim a blast at the boy. Right before he can fire, though, he's pushed back by Beast Boy, who was in the form of a cheetah.

"I'm more of a dog-person." Light remarks as he fires the green cheetah into the ceiling. He jumps back up, and fires a blast right at Raven. She erects a black shield, but it can't hold against the powered-up Dr. Light, and she's forced back on the ground.

"No one can stop me now!" The doctor shouts as he claims victory over the Titans, who are trying to get back up from their defeat.

"Not so… Fast." Robin grunts as he gets back up, using his staff for support. Dr. Light laughs with the leader.

Cyborg tries to sneak to the machine, but he's suddenly blasted away by a strong energy beam from the doctor, who now has a scowl on his face.

"Nice try, Cyborg. But this marvel doesn't have a self-destruct, and I won't let you mess with my machines ever again!" He fires another blast, and the cyborg teen ends up in a hole in the wall, feet dangling out.

"Cyborg!" His teammates shout in worry. Starfire is quick to his side, helping the oldest member to get back up.

"Thanks, Star."

Everyone tries to get a hit on the Doctor, but he always dodges or fires a blast that they can't dodge in time.

Danny has been watching everything happen, and finally finds it's time to show himself. He lands at the controls and takes a quick look before figuring out what to do. He turns visible and smirks before shouting.

"Hey, Doctor Dumb! What's this button for?"

Everyone turns to look at him, and for a moment his nerves kick in as he realizes he also has the Titans their attention. Still, he has to keep the act up.

"What? W-who are you? Don't touch that!"

He presses the button, and immediately the machine starts making a strange sound.

"Whoops. Finger slipped."

"NOOOO!" Dr. Light shouts as the energy from his suit returns to the machine. After a few moments it stops, and his suit powers down, leaving him weak and defenseless. He drops to his knees as he watched his machine overload before smoke starts coming from certain parts. In one last tug the last bit of energy is drawn back, and the machine explodes.

The entire factory is left covered in dust and pieces of the device. Raven lowers her black shield just like Danny lowers his ecto-shield. Both parties look at each other before turning to the seething doctor, covered in sooth and dust.

"You'll pay!" He shouts before rushing to attack Danny. The halfa shrugs before firing a small blast from his finger, pushing the villain back and making him stumble, before the doctor lands on the ground, butt first.

"Oh! Burn!" Beast Boy laughs at the sudden fall of the villain. Robin walks up to the doctor, a pair of cuffs in his hands.

"Doctor Light, you're under arrest."

Danny watches with amusement as the former doctor is cuffed, his crazy smile from earlier wiped of his face. The Titans were about to talk with him when suddenly a blue wisp escapes his mouth in a gasp.

' _Ghosts? Here?'_ He looks around frantically, trying to find the source. The Titans look at him worriedly, until suddenly from the ground a small group of specters appear. They look like men who carry all sorts of tools with them. One guy appears to be the leader, and he floats to the Titans with a seething look.

"Who dares disturb us?!" The ghost bellows as he flails the hammer in his hands around.

' _Great, this place is haunted.'_ Danny sighs as he realizes the reason for the ghost's anger. "Hey, hey, guys. Let's not get to carried away. They were leaving anyways."

"No one leaves unpunished!" One ghost shouts.

"Yes, make them pay!" Another remarks.

"Sorry, but disturbing our eternal peace does not go by unpunished." The foreman says before rising his hammer. Quickly, the ghosts started charging to attack. Danny sighs before raising a shield, protecting himself and the Teen Titans.

They bash against the shield, and he strains under the pressure. He looks back at the Titans who are looking at him in shock. He rolls his eyes before grunting as the shield received a harsh punishing.

"A little help here?"

After a little moment, three of the Titans fly from under his shield to attack back. Starfire and Rave each fire some energy blasts at the ghosts, who are pushed to the ground. Beast Boy changed into a hawk and intends to slam into one, but instead he flies right through the spectral being. He lands into the ground and changed back, looking at them in bewildered shock.

"Why can't I hit them?"

"Their ghosts, that's why." Danny explains before his shield shatters to pieces. He growls in his throat before firing a strong ecto-blast at the foreman, blasting him into the wreck of the doctor his machine.

"G-g-ghost?! Yikes!" Beast Bot exclaims before turning into a little mouse, running around wildly and squeaking loudly. The ghosts look back down at him before screaming, one even as a little girl. They hurry back into the ground, leaving the heroes and caught villain staring at the ground in pure shock.

"Guess they don't like mice." Danny states dryly, arms crossed as he watches the rest recovering from the shock.

* * *

"Okay, okay. Let me get this straight. All those articles about ghosts are real? Ghosts are real?"

Cyborg was freaking out, something Danny understood why. They had never seen a real ghost before, and not just seeing them but also fighting them. That takes the cake, for them at least. Danny was floating in the air like he was lying on a sofa, arms crossed. He had started explaining things to the Titans, to his mental joy.

"Yep. I'm one too, but I fight other ghosts to protect the town." He explains further. The rest of the team was taking it in their own way, both Robin and Raven acting surprisingly calm.

"And you are?" Raven asks with her monotone voice. He rises a brow at her, but still answers her question.

"Danny. Danny Phantom."

"Well, Danny, thanks for helping us back there." Robin speaks up, extending a hand to the half-ghost. He raises both brows before shrugging and taking the hand, giving a firm shake. Inside he's freaking out that he just shook hands with the leader of the Teen Titans, but he kept his cool.

"You are a most wonderful boy! What is your favorite color? Where are you from? Do you want to be my friend?" Starfire exploded with questions, shocking the halfa. He flew a little back from the gushing redhead, directing a questioning look at the others.

"Star's like that, just role with it." Cyborg answers for their teammates acting. Danny gives a nervous nod before looking back at the Tamarian.

"…uhm, blue, I live here in Amity Park and, sure?"

She squealed in joy before grabbing him in a bone-crushing hug. He thought for a moment his spine snapped, and tries to get free from her hug. His head was slowly turning blue.

"C-can't…ugh, breath…Help!"

"Star, you're squeezing the living daylights out of him." Cyborg says, making her let go of the halfa, who takes a few deep breaths before his head returned to its normal, somewhat pale look. He sighs in relief. _'For a moment I thought I was going to die fully.'_

Raven her eyes hadn't left their sights on the ghost. She had raid about them, and she knew that there was more to the paranormal then most people think, but seeing some, and fighting them? She had felt the spiritual energy coming from those ghosts, but there was something strange about him. He was more… Alive, in a sense. He had both spiritual and living energy, and when she tried reading his mind, his eyes darted to her for a second and she suddenly faced a barrier unlike anything she had ever seen before. Even his emotions were not visible for her, not like she senses them anyways.

' _What are you hiding?'_ She thinks as the ghost interacts with her friends/teammates.

Danny had noticed, Raven is different. She had been looking at him for a while now, and suddenly he felt something in his mind. He quickly put his mental barriers up, protecting his thoughts. He had faced mind-readers before, and learned a trick to block the mind from being looked at.

He was talking with them about some of his achievements, and they had plenty of questions about how it's like, being a ghost, and fighting them.

"Why couldn't I touch them?" Beast Boy asks, the changeling really pissed off on that part.

"Uhm, ghost. Any physical attack from a human being phases right through them."

Danny looked at the sky to try and get his thoughts together and he blanches when he sees how late it is.

"Sorry, got to go. It was nice meeting you guys!" He quickly says before flying away. Just before he flies off, though, Robin calls for him. He flies back reluctantly, and the boy wonder takes a communicator from somewhere and shows it the half-ghost.

"Here. If you need our help or see something suspicious, calls us. We'll be staying here for a little while."

Danny takes the circular device and eyes it a bit warily before nodding, and he flies off, leaving the Teen Titans to return Doctor Light to the authorities.

* * *

The next day, Danny was walking through the town as Fenton, the communicator in the pocket of his jeans. Danielle was right next to him, humming to herself. In the open, she was his cousin, but in private they acted like father and daughter.

They were headed for the Nasty Burger, intend on grabbing a bite. As they arrived, both their eyes widened as they spot the T-Car parked on the parking lot. They look at each other before entering the burger joint.

He looks around inside, and spots the place where the Titans are seated. To his growing surprise, and great annoyance, Jazz is there as well with their parents. _'Great.'_

"So, it's really fine that we can borrow some of your weapons?" Robin asks to ghost-hunters. The team met them when they wanted to prepare for another possible ghost-attack. They were directed to the Fentons, and they were talking about some weaponry against the ghosts.

"Of course, we'd love to lend you some of our weapons." Maddie said in her kind voice. She had freaked out a little when discovering THE Teen Titans wanted some advice about ghosts and maybe borrowing some weapons, but she had already calmed down. Her husband, Jack was more busy eating his burger. Jazz was watching to the side, her eyes sometimes flashing to Cyborg. He was her favorite of the team, but she tried not to act like a fangirl.

"Hey, Jazz."

She looked up from the table to spot her little brother approaching with his 'cousin'. Yes, she knew the real situation with Dani, but she supported him fully.

"Hey little brother, hey Danielle." She greets the two. Dani runs ahead a little before hugging the ginger head. The younger black-head leans in a little so she can whisper in the older girl's ear.

"Hey Aunt Jazz."

Jazz smiles at Dani before turning to her younger brother. He smiles warmly at her, but as he looks at their parents, his gaze freezes over, and she notices a flash of green in his eyes. _'Keep yourself together, Danny.'_

"Mom, dad." Danny acknowledges his parents, but his gaze only holds hatred. As a human, they can't do him anything, so he knew they couldn't act.

"Daniel." Maddie states coldly, Jack didn't even look. The Titans share a few worried glances at the interaction between them.

"Wow, and I thought my mother was cold." Raven mutters under her breath. The others nod in agreement. Robin clears his throat a little, and Danny looks up to them, and his gaze melts immediately.

"Wow, never thought to see the Teen Titans here. I'm Danny. And this is Dani, my cousin."

The Titans raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"You're both called Danny?" Beast Boy asks in confusion. Danielle giggles a little before shaking her head.

"His full name is Daniel. My full name is Danielle, and when its Dani, you spell it with one 'n' and an 'I' at the end." She explains, and everyone nods as their eyes show their understanding. Danny sighs a little before looking around, his stomach growls a little, and Jazz smirks. Time to make it tougher for their parents.

"Come sit with us, Danny. There's still place."

Both older Fenton's their faces blanch as they register what their daughter had said. Danny eyes her warily, but she winks at him and he suddenly understands and smiles mischievously before he and his 'cousin' sit down at the table.

As the waiter comes to take their orders, there suddenly starts an argument between Cyborg and Beast Boy about what to eat.

"I said, the Meat Suprime!"

"No, the Veggie Fantastic!"

Danny sighs as he notices how the waiter waits with a few sweat-drops. He shakes his head and puts his hand up.

"One pizza normal, and one with one half meat and one half veggies."

The waiter breaths out in relief and takes the order and then he turns to the Fentons, who give their own order before the last of the Titans do. Cyborg and Beast Boy gawk at the halfa, and he shrugs.

"What, I have two friends who also always argued about that. I remembered the solution for that."

As they wait for their orders, the Titans have some talk among themselves and with the others. Jazz is quickly friends with Cyborg, to her hidden delight, and Robin is able to strike a deal with the older Fentons's. Raven had been eyeing Danny for a little while now, and in her head she took a mental image of him and inverted the color of his hair and colored his eyes green. She mentally gasped as she realizes who he really is, and why she feels spiritual energy radiating from him. Fenton is Phantom!

But, how can he be both alive and dead? She needs to get to the bottom of this. Maybe she can read his thoughts. She focused in on his mind, but his eyes dart back to her again and she faces the same barriers.

Great.

* * *

The group left the Nasty Burger. Jazz waved goodbye to her brother and Dani before joining her parents back to their house. Danny and Dani turn to the Teen Titans and offer a kind smile before saying their goodbyes.

"Wait, you aren't going with your parents?" Robin asks in confusion. Danny glares at him and the boy wonder holds his hands up in defense.

"They're not my parents. Not after they betrayed me."

Everyone looks at him shock with the way he said that so coldly. Raven raised an eyebrow. Dani her smile faltered and she looked around a little, trying to avoid eye-contact.

Danny was about to leave, but he was stopped by a black energy wrapping around his wrist.

"I want to ask you something. Privately." Raven said as she walked closer to him. Dani looked at him, and he nodded for her to already go ahead. She mouthed a 'be safe' before leaving.

Raven walked to the back of the parking lot and behind a few containers with trash. Danny followed behind her and crossed his arms when they arrived, one eyebrow high to show his question.

"You're him, aren't you?"

"Who?" He asks a bit warily. _'She can't have…'_

"You're Danny Phantom, the guy from yesterday."

' _Dammit.'_

He sighed in defeat, and looked back at her, eyes glowing green. That was all she needed to know.

"How are you able to become a ghost?" She asks, her voice calm, but with a curious undertone. He caught on the undertone and a faint smile tugged at his lips.

"I'm a half-ghost. My parents build a portal into the Ghost Zone, but it didn't work. I checked it out, and accidentaly turned it on with me inside." He explained, allowing her to figure the last part out on her own.

And she did. Raven her mind quickly clicked the pieces together. His DNA mixed with the ectoplasm from the portal thanks to the large charge of electricity. But…

"That should have killed you."

"It did, half of me." He said, and she snickered a little.

"Funny."

He smiled that she noticed the joke, but quickly cleared his throat.

"You… Won't tell the others, right?" He asked, a little nervous. She looked him over, before nodding. She understood the importance of keeping secrets, and knew that this is one to keep.

He sighed in relief. At least he could trust her with a secret. Her face turned a bit more serious, though. She had another question.

"What do you mean with 'they betrayed me'?"

He gulped. Of course she had more to ask him. He sighed a little as he remembere what happened.

"They caught on to me. I told them what happened, but they didn't stop hunting me. They really believe all ghosts are evil, even... me."

She didn't show it much, but a vain was pulsing in her head and she was really trying to keep herself under control. How _dare_ they treat their own son like that?! She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I'm really sorry." She said, the compassion radiating from her. He smiled at the dark titan and shrugged.

"Thanks for caring. If that's all, though, I'll be going."

She nodded, and after a quick goodbye they parted ways.

* * *

 **Author's note: I always thought that Raven was the smartest of the group. So, she would obviously be the first to figure out Danny's secret. And come on, Fetnon, Phantom, how come no one saw it?!**

 **Anyways, remember to review, fav and follow. See you soon!**


	3. Ch 2: Home sweet home?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, not do I own the Teen Titans. I would like to, though...**

* * *

Afternoon, close to diner time. Danny was reading a book in the sofa of the living room while Dani was watching a show on TV, both engrossed in their activity. A knock on the door alerted them. Danny got up from his spot, putting his book down with a marker, and went to open the door. He opened it cautiously, but as he looks through the crack, he can see who's outside and opens it completely. Outside on the porch is Jazz, a large smile on her face.

"Hey Jazz!" Danny greets his sister with a hug. She returns it gratefully before entering. Danielle had stood up from her spot to great her aunt.

"Hey Aunt Jazz."

"Hey Ellie. How's my favorite niece doing?"

"You do know she's your only niece, right?" Danny asks as he closes the door. A quick glare from his sister shuts him up.

"Doesn't mean she isn't my favorite." Jazz argues while ruffling the younger halfa's hair. Dani giggles a little before swatting the hand away.

"Thanks, and I'm doing great, really. Dad takes good care of me."

"He better does." Jazz threatens under her breath, fully aware that Danny could hear her with his ghost-senses. He shivers a little at the inclined tone, but smiles anyways.

They do a little more small talk before both older Fenton's head for the kitchen, already discussing what to make for dinner. It became a little tradition a few months ago when Jazz came to visit them in their own home. She and Danny got to talk about what to have for dinner, and soon they had a real family meal ready.

It became an enjoyable thing to do, allowing for some talking, and for Danny to learn some cooking from Jazz, who happily showed him. Dani was able to help sometimes, but often she reserved to talking with her father and aunt.

In less than an hour later, the dining table had three plates full of delicious food and some extra servings ready. Danny poured some tea for him and Jazz whilst his daughter went to grab a soda from the fridge. They took their seats and started eating.

"So, Danny." Jazz started with a curious tone before taking a bite from her chicken.

"Yeah?"

"Spill. How did you get to know the Titans? I heard them talk about a ghost helping them, and I know you and Dani are the only 'good' ghosts in town. And I swear of Ellie is the one who…"

"Don't worry. Yes, I'm the one they were talking about. I found a villain they were chasing and helped beat him, and after that I saved them from some ghosts who they had disturbed during the fight." The halfa explained between bites. Danielle had heard the story before, this morning actually, so she focused on eating instead.

"Wow, you saved them from ghosts _and_ helped beat a villain?"

"And they even gave me one of those communicators. Here, see?" He finished, showing the device he had kept in his pocket. Jazz marveled at the small piece of tech, and he bet she had been hoping for her own.

"Cool. Hey, uhm, I saw how you and Raven left to talk a bit more… privately. What was that about?" Jazz asked as she recovered from her daydreaming. Danny stiffened for a moment, and she was about to continue with some teasing, but his face spoke a different volume.

"She… She figured out I'm a half-ghost."

"No way!"

"Yep. She promised she wouldn't tell the rest of her team. I can only hope she'll keep it a secret. She also kind of knows the reason why I acted like that to our parents."

His sister sighed as she got back properly in her seat. Raven sounded like the smartest of the group, no wonder she figured it out. But, what about…?

"You think Robin is going to find out? He's the 'detective' of the team."

Danny mused on the idea and sighed. He could only imagine how the team would feel if they found out. And what would happen if they learn Raven kept it a secret? He suddenly felt a lot less hungry.

"Maybe. Time will tell, I guess. Damn, I sound like Clockwork."

That earned him some laughter from the two girls. He couldn't help but laugh along a little with his own joke. That at least improved the mood.

"Yeah, you're right." Jazz finished before returning to her plate. Danny did the same, and the rest of the evening was spent in relative silence and comfort.

* * *

Late evening, the moon was out and the stars danced on the sky. No clouds, again. Danny found it very similar to yesterday evening, minus the fact he wasn't really patrolling right now. No, instead he was thinking as he swung his legs back and fore on the edge of a roof.

He had been thinking about the Teen Titans for a while now. After what happened during lunch in the Nasty Burger, he was a bit worried. Was it a good idea to be in contact with heroes like them? The titans were really focused on the law, and although he seemed to have their trust, he wasn't sure about their friendship.

He got up from his spot and floated around a little. His eyes were glued on the road below, and he nearly bumped in a building once, but he flew softly through the cool after-summer breeze.

His eyes darted up for a moment, just in time so he could stop himself from crashing into a certain alien red-head.

"Starfire?"

"Danny?"

Both were surprised to see each other, but Starfire recovered first, grabbing the halfa in a bone-crushing hug. he squeaked as the air was forced out of his lungs by the sudden pressure.

"Starfire, air!"

She quickly released him, and he gulped the precious air into his lungs. Calming down a little, he offered a soft smile.

"What are you doing here?" He decided to ask when she seemed to be waiting for him.

"Oh! We're looking through the town. The Doctor Light has escaped, again."

"Really? What is he, a doctor of escapes?"

The red-head giggled with the joke, putting his worries aside. She looked so innocent, for a flying humanoid alien.

"So… Need some help? I've got nothing else to do." He offered. Her eyes lit up and she clapped her hands together in joy.

"That would be wonderful!"

And so here he is, flying around town with one of the titans right next to him. They were both fixated on looking for the villain, but still somehow maintained some talk in between. He found her energetic behavior a bit surprising at first, but she also was being very honest with him.

"-And then there is Skulker. He wants nothing else but to have my 'pelt' hanging over his fireplace." He continued, busy telling her about all the ghosts he has faced in his time. She was listening intently, eyes shimmering with admiration.

"He sounds like a real villain."

"Oh, not much really. His gadgets can be a pain, but he's very stupid too. Always claiming he's the 'best hunter in the whole world'!"

She giggled a little before suddenly stopping midflight. Danny was a bit late to catch this and flew back a little, a puzzled look on his face.

"Star?"

"Shhh!" She hushed before placing one hand to her ear. He kept his mouth shut and stopped his breathing, something ghosts can do. He allowed the stillness of night to envelop him.

' _Crash.'_

Okay, now he heard. He looked at her, and she looked back at him, her eyes showed she had heard too. Both nodded before silently flying over to wherever the sound came from.

They passed a few offices before arriving at an old research lab that once was used before Axion Labs came and settle down in Amity Park. An old pick-up truck was parked on the road, the trunk filled with all sorts of tech and stuff. The large glass doors were shattered to pieces, and from inside a shadowy figure walked out.

As soon as the figure stepped in the light of the light-post, their eyes widened as they saw Doctor Light carrying a very large machine in his hands like it was nothing before putting it in the trunk.

"What is he doing?" Starfire wondered. Danny was less concerned about that, and more about the details.

"How can he lift that thing? It must be three times heavier than him, and last time I checked, he seemed too weak to lift something half his weight."

Starfire her eyes widened as she realized what he meant. She floated from the roof's edge to get a better look. Danny wanted to call after her, but it was too late. The doctor looked up and his eyes widened. Green eyes. Before either could react, green blasts were being fired at them. The redhead shrieked and flew away quickly, and Danny was blown back when one blast hit the part of the roof where he was trying to hide.

He skidded over the roof and he was sure his back had some scratched from the gravel rooftop. He groaned as his eyes refocused, and suddenly the halfa was face to face with a pale face and violet eyes gazing at him confused.

"R-Raven?"

"Here." She offered, extending a hand from under her cloak. He took it and she helped him up from the ground. He swore she had a soft smirk on her face, but all he saw now was the same stoic look. "What happened?"

Danny was about to explain, but the appearance of Dr. Light on the roof surprised both teens. Raven flew back a little and prepared to attack, and Danny took a battle-stance. The Doctor smirked devilishly at them, and his eyes flashed green. At that same moment, a blue wisp escaped Danny's mouth. He looked around before settling on the doctor.

Of course!

"Be careful." He warned. Raven scoffed a little at his side.

"Why? I'll just scare him with my magic."

"That isn't Doctor Light. He's possessed, by a ghost. I bet the same one who helped him escape."

"Well, aren't you the clever one?" Came the distorted voice of Doctor Light. Danny his eyes widened before narrowing to splits. Now he knew who was behind this.

"Shadow." He hissed. Of course, he forgot to find Shadow since his battle with Johnny 13. The shadow ghost found Doctor Light and now is using him for his own plan.

"Leave him at once, foul specter." Raven threatened, hands engulfing in black energy. The possessed doctor smirked before two blasts of ghost-energy left his palms. Danny phased into the roof to dodge, whilst Raven put a barrier up. The blast was reflected and missed the possessed man by a hair, blasting into the roof at the other side of the road.

Danny his head popped up behind the doctor, and he caught Raven's attention. He motioned for the man's legs, and she nodded to him. She fired a blast of her own at the doctor, and he dodged backwards. He phased his leg out and tripped the possessed man over the edge and off the rooftop. Both quickly looked down, only to see that he had landed and was now running for the truck. Danny made a quick scan of the tech in the trunk before the doctor was able to escape. He cursed under his breath and at that time Starfire appeared with the rest of the team.

"Raven, where is Doctor Light?" Robin asked as he was put on the rooftop by his girlfriend. Danny was checking his mental list and his memories to be certain. He recognized something in that pile…

"He escaped. Danny says he's possessed by a ghost called…?"

"Shadow." Danny answered her silent question. "A tricky ghost. He can hide in the shadows, but this is the first time he possessed someone. And I think I know why."

"And that is?" Cyborg asked as Beast Boy turned human next to him, yawning a bit.

"He wants to build a new ghost-portal."

"What?" The team asked at once. He sighed, a hand going over his face. He looked at the dark titan next to him in exasperation and she shrugged. Guess he has to explain himself.

"Many ghosts live in the Ghost Zone, a world opposite of this one. The only way to Earth for them is through a portal between the two worlds. Natural portals occur randomly and are rare, but a man-made portal can be activated whenever desired. There is one here in Amity Park, but that one has been locked."

"Why not try and unlock it then?" Robin asked, listening carefully.

"It's owned by the Fenton's, ghost hunters. Why risk being caught if you can make a new one? And I bet that guy, Doctor Light, is smart enough to build one. Shadow is going to use that, so he can let all the ghosts out!"

Starfire gasped and covered her mouth. Beast Boy quickly huddled behind the Cyborg. Robin and Raven reacted the calmest, but Robin was more in thought and planning.

"Cyborg, find out where Doctor Light, or Shadow, or both are. We'll keep looking through the town. Can we count on your help?" The boy wonder explained the plan for now, the question directed to the halfa. Danny nodded confidently, and the team-leader allowed a small smile to appear on his face before they left to do their task.

Raven didn't leave just yet. She had been able to finally get a reading on the halfa's thoughts and emotions, his barriers down for the moment. She knew he wanted to ask her something.

"So, they don't know?"

"No."

"And you knew I was going to ask that, how?"

' _He's good.'_ She mused in her thoughts. "I'm an empath and mind-reader. Although you were a lot harder to read."

"Yeah. A ghost tried that once, reading my mind to use it against me. I found a neat little trick to block all my thoughts and feelings from being found out. I thought that was you trying to read my mind." He said, a smile playing on his lips. His eyes glistened with a unique shimmer, and for a moment she felt her heart race a little. What was that just now?

"Anyways, I'll start looking now. With my Ghost-sense I can find him a lot quicker."

Raven nodded and offered a small smile at him before they both took off, each going a different direction.

As he flew towards the outskirts of town, Danny couldn't stop his thoughts from wandering to the dark titan. _'She's really cute when she smiles.'_

* * *

In the shadows of an abandoned warehouse, close to the industrial district, an empty truck was parked.

Right inside the warehouse were tables, pieces of tech scattered around. At one table, the possessed Dr. Light was working on a piece of the half-made portal standing at the other side of the room.

One eye was glowing neon green, while the other revealed the scared gaze of the real Doctor Light. His hands were working a bit shakily at the piece of tech needed to finish the portal.

" _Continue. I must open a portal, so I can make way for the rest to come."_ The voice of Shadow sounded through his head. He shivered and suppressed the urge to scream. He always found that the magical member of the Teen Titans was scary, but a ghost?!

Taking the finished piece, he brought it to the portal and installed it. The black lines started glowing a menacing green, and he shrieked back, until his body suddenly spasmed and the other eye turned green. Shadow took control to stop the doctor from running.

"Oh, no. You will finish this for me." He spoke with the distorted voice. Inside the man's head sounded the echoing scream of the doctor, his sanity straining under being possessed and being used by the ghost.

Just when he was going to try and get the rest done, a hole was blasted into the wall. From the cloud of dust appeared the Teen Titans, joined by Danny Phantom. Shadow gritted his teeth, they were here faster than he thought.

"Stop right there! Let him go!" Robin demanded. Shadow started laughing, the distortion in his voice mixed with the insanity of his laughter and the echo of the large room made it sound wicked and creepy, almost like a monster.

"Wow, that guy really lost his marbles." Cyborg remarked. That snapped their opponent from his momentary indulgent and he started firing his ecto-blasts at the heroes. They quickly dodged and started attacking themselves. Starfire and Raven tried to get him with a few blasts, but he dodged them. Cyborg was about to ram in the man, but Shadow turned the doctor's body intangible, and the half-robot ran right through him.

Beast Boy tried to get him down on the ground as a gorilla, but he phased into the floor and reappeared behind the green animal.

"Beast Boy!"

Robin's warning was too late, the changeling blasted in the back and hurled into a table filled with bolts and wires.

Danny fired a few blasts of his own, but Shadow flew into the air to dodge them before hitting down, hard, on the boy's head. He crashed into the floor. He looked up, about to be hit by a strong ecto-blast, until Raven appeared and formed a shield over them.

"You won't hide from me, Phantom!"

Shadow kept on firing. Raven her shield strained and she resorted to disappearing into the ground and reappearing as her signature bird-form. Danny fell out of the energy-mass before it turned back into the dark titan.

"Wow, warn me next time you'll do that." Danny said in a daze, his eyes trying to regain their bearings.

The possessed doctor ran up to the portal and threw the switch installed on the wall. When Danny saw this, he screamed "NO!"

The portal fizzled and sparked as the green swirling appeared. The side that was missing became deformed, and for a moment it seemed like it would just disappear. Instead, it started flashing white and green, the instability taking its toll on the fabric of space.

"Shut it down!"

All the titans raced to get to the switch, but Shadow forced them back. He smirked before waving a hand and leaving the doctor's body, appearing in his real, shadow-like form. Danny tried to get a hold of the ghost, but instead the specter flew into the portal when it flashed green.

The strain of the transportation was the last drop, and the device started sparking and flashing. The menacing green turned a blaring red, and everyone in the room made a mad dash for it, Cyborg carrying the doctor in his arms.

The shaking from the portal caused a section of beams to fall down and block the path for Danny. He looked back and his eyes widened as he saw the state of the portal. Light started shining from inside, and he quickly turned intangible, hoping to phase through the wall and outside.

Just when he was halfway through, it exploded. The blast was utterly devastating. The titans were forced on the ground by the shockwave. Windows shattered and the entire block was torn to shreds.

Trough the sky blasted Danny Phantom, unconscious. He flew through the air like a ragdoll, his landing spot unclear. His eyes opened as he regained consciousness. They immediately widened as he saw solid ground approaching. He braced himself for impact.

The crash was painful, to say the least. He formed a crater roughly a meter deep in the ground, and his body was battered by the explosion and the impact of the crash.

Meanwhile, with the titans, they looked back at the ruins of what once was an entire block. Raven flew up to get a better look, and she gasped as she saw the large tear in the ground, the green swirling from earlier very present near the bottom. It's ominous glow was terrifying, and she could only guess where it lead to.

The Ghost Zone.

* * *

A mess. Shadow left them with a real mess.

It was day, and the police had set up a perimeter around the block where the explosion was. The Teen Titans were there with their T-Car. At the edge of the tear was Danny Phantom. He had been observing the tear all night and the morning, having called Dani and told her what happened. She told him she could take care of herself and he trusted her.

"You need a break?"

Raven appeared at his side, eyes focused on the portal but her attention to the halfa next to her. He needed sleep, right?

"No, thanks."

It felt odd for them, seeing the normally happy and joking ghost acting so serious. Even Robin was stunned when he heard Danny's tone. Raven, however, did notice how his tone was more friendly when she asked.

"Dude, why are you still standing there?" Beast Boy asked, really getting bored of all the waiting. Cyborg was trying to figure out what to do.

"I need to be ready. A ghost can appear from here any moment."

As if on cue, a green form flew out of the tear. Its red eyes fixated on the two human beings, who startled back a bit, but when it saw the halfa the creature screamed in fright and flew back into the green swirling vortex.

"Wow, what scared that guy?"

"Me." Danny states with solid voice. Both teens give him a weird look, and he sighs.

"I've been fighting them for three years, now. My reputation for kicking ghost-butt has gone pretty far."

Beast Boy gave a realizing "oh" whilst Raven could only feel impressed. Danny had grown such a reputation that his very presence can scare beings that normally wouldn't run for anything. Even they didn't have that impression with some of the villains they fought.

Cyborg came walking over, Robin by his side. The leader asked for an update, and Raven gave the report seeing that the halfa wasn't paying attention anymore. She could feel the tension radiating of him. The way he was ready for anything. That burning glare he held on the portal.

An hour passed, two, three. The sun moved across the sky. The occasional ghost would appear, but they would quickly fly back to the Ghost Zone when noticing Danny Phantom standing guard.

The titans didn't leave, either. Cyborg was analyzing the structure of the tear in hopes of finding a way to close it. The others held their gaze on the citizens gathered around the perimeter and Danny.

He hadn't moved a single inch. They were growing worried for him.

From the crows appeared Dani, a basket in her hand. She snuck past the policemen and over the perimeter. She made sure the titans were distracted for a moment before rushing to Danny's side.

When she arrived next to him, the young halfa tapped his shoulder lightly. He turned to face her and the glare on his face quickly melted away and a soft, but also tired smile graced his face. She showed the basket to him.

Robin had just finished talking with the local chief when he noticed Dani.

"Hey!"

Both Fenton's looked to him. Dani stiffened when she realized she was caught. Her dad offered her a reassuring smile before taking the basket. He opened it, finding both some food for him to eat, and a cup filled with tea for him to drink. He smiled at his daughter and ruffled her black hair, eliciting a giggle from the girl.

The titans stopped when they saw Danny acting so nicely to the young girl. Raven smiled a little as she saw the interaction.

"Thanks, Dani." He whispered to her. She blushed a little, and decided to take a small risk.

"No thanks, dad." She whispered back even more quiet before giving a soft peck on his cheek. She quickly high-tailed it out of there, and vanished into the crowd. Danny his smile remained a bit longer before he turned more serious. He took a cross-legged seat and opened the basket, taking one of the sandwiches inside and eating some.

Time passed some more. Danny finished the contents of the basket, but he remained in his cross-legged position, eyes closed and arms crossed. Raven noticed the alertness in his stance, but also the new peace in his mind. Whatever his cousin did, it helped him relax.

Suddenly, Cyborg his scanners started beeping loudly. He started panicking as he sees the readings.

"Cyborg?" Robin asked in worry. The half-robot started grabbing some of the weapons they had picked up from the Fenton's.

"Scanners show a large increase in ectoplasm in the tear. Something's coming, something big!"

That brought the rest of the team in action. Danny had opened his eyes, his ghost-sense going off like grazy.

"Oh, man." He whispers in fright as he feels the growing tension in the air. The swirling became more frantic, and suddenly from inside appeared a swarm of ghosts.

The green mass towered over the buildings as the swarm of specters started spreading out. Many aimed to terrorize individuals, while some others went for going after entire groups.

"Titans, go!"

They started firing at the many ghosts. Quite a few started flying back in fright as they notice the amped-up protections. Other targeted the titans, but were forced to retreat when they became the focus of the fire.

From across the streets appeared the GAV, the weapons firing at every ghost daring itself closer. From inside jumped the Fenton's, weapons a' blazing and glares focused on the ghosts.

Suddenly, a strong force rocked the ground. A white/black blur shot up from the ground, and it crashed into the swarm, dispersing the ghosts. Many started flying into different directions, disappearing in the horizon. Others fought back, but were blasted into buildings and the ground by powerful ecto-blasts.

Danny Phantom was showing his true strength as he fought ghost after ghost, forcing the invasion back. Those who valued their after-life retreated, while others were pushed back to the titans and the Fenton's.

Suddenly, a group gathered together and fired a collective beam in his back. He flew across the air, over the town and soon he crashed in the forest.

As Danny crawled out of the hole, he groaned in pain from the impact. He held his side, something feeling broken. His eyes dart around, and they settle with fear on the wooden abode behind him.

The swarm flew down onto him from the sky, the many ghosts seething with rage at his attempt of stopping them. He gritted his teeth, this wasn't going to end well.

The only thing the Teen Titans noticed after their friend was pushed back was a massive explosion as the battle in the forest commenced. They gazed in awe as blasts flew into the air, and ghosts came crashing down one by one. The fallen specters retreated into the tear quickly.

When the last ghost was finally defeated and flew back, the group had collected around the tear. From the air appeared a battered and bruised Danny, his suit scratched up and his hand clutching his side with pain. He grunted as he landed on the ground and landed to his knees, fighting the pain and trying his best to stay conscious.

Raven was quickly at his side, her hands glowing as she tried to heal the worst of the wounds. He smiled weakly at her before groaning in pain as she removed his hand and healed his side as good as she can.

Cyborg appeared with Jack Fenton at his side, the two holding a large metal disk in their hands. Jack his eyes darted to his son, and he felt a pang of guilt in his heart. They threw the disk into the tear, and the portal started closing as the metal device was spinning around. When it finished absorbing the portal, it clattered to the bottom of the large hole in the ground.

The battle was won, the enemy defeated.

But what was the cost?

The town was smoking, buildings were destroyed everywhere. The titans looked like they had seen better days, and Danny Phantom was almost pushed over the edge of being 'half-dead'. People were traumatized for live, and then there was the worst of damage.

In the battle against the swarm, Danny had seen the entire abode being blasted to bits. The entire place was wrecked, and hardly anything was left standing. The area around it was a warzone, trees broken and on the ground, holes and craters scattered around.

Looks like he's homeless.

Again.

* * *

Dani and her father were standing in front of what was left of their home.

Smoke was coming of the smoldering wood. The fires had been put out long ago, but ghostly fire lasts a lot longer than normal flames. The ground was filled with craters and scorched spots. Trees were broken, shattered or hanging on their last bits of bark. Leaves and broken branches were everywhere, and some of the furniture inside had been blasted outside, lying broken and/or burned.

Dani picked what was left of a green, plush ghost from the ground. She held it close to her chest and allowed a few tears to fall. Danny glanced sadly at her before embracing her in a hug.

"I talked with Jazz. She'll let you stay at her place." He said as she got out of the hug. She looked at him worriedly.

"What about you?"

"I had to tell them that I lived here. They offered me to join them back to Jump City and move in to Titans Tower."

She tried to hold a smile for him, but they both knew the situation wouldn't allow it yet. She was going to be able to live with her aunt, but he would be all across the country.

"Hey, it'll only be temporary, until I found a solution." He tried to reassure her. She sighed, knowing full well that he was right.

"Just, be safe, okay?"

* * *

 **Author's note: They lost their home, and will be seperated for a while. But, it looks like Jump City is going to have a temporary resident ghost-fighter among their ranks. But, will it stay temporary? Wait until next chapter to find out!**

 **Remember to review, fav and follow!**


	4. Ch 3: Danny Phantom in Jump City

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans, both cartoons are good but not my idea, sorry.**

* * *

His eyes followed the car as it disappeared over the last hill. He sighed and his shoulders slumped a little. Jazz had just left with Dani, and that left him all alone, well, in his regards at least.

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts and putting his resolve back up. Danny did a quick retake of his baggage. He had a simple suitcase for traveling filled with whatever he could salvage from the rubble and what was left in his old room in Fenton's Works. Surprisingly, his parents had offered him to stay, but he knew that what had happened had forged a rift that wouldn't be healed in a few days and some good deeds. He didn't refuse the bag they gave him though, filled with stuff he could use for fighting ghosts like a pair of specter deflectors (put inside a special case to protect him), a collection of thermoses, a few small ecto-blasters and a couple of bottles with ecto-dejecto, reclaimed as the 'caffeine for ghosts'.

He took off with his baggage and searched town a little before finding the T-Car parked, surprisingly enough, near the park. He looked over the place, and was a bit shocked to see some kids playing with, what he could tell was a green shepherd's dog. He shook his head in exasperation for the childishness of Beast Boy, who he knew was definitely going to be an issue for his anger-control. The guy's pranks were legendary for infuriating the titans, or helping the villains into the ground.

He landed right next to Raven, who had an eye on the green changeling but wasn't really paying him much attention. She looked over to the halfa and offered a tiny smile. He returned it in equal size as he placed his baggage at the trunk. He turned to look at the dog turning into a cat, and some of the little girls started petting him. He shook his head as he crossed his arms.

"Is he always like that?"

"Get used to it." Raven states in her monotone, but he knew there was an annoyed undertone, he could read it in her eyes. Those stunning, violet eyes…

He shook his head to refocus and looked around a bit. Robin was doing some last business with the chief of police, and Cyborg was putting the last of the weapons they were 'gifted' by the Fenton's in the trunk. He wiped his head as he closed it, and only now did he notice the halfa.

"Hey Danny. Didn't see you there."

"No problem. Got somewhere for these?" He asked, pointing at the two bags. Cyborg raised a brow and shrugged, opening another section of the car, where the halfa saw already was a case in. Cyborg took the bag and traveling case and put both in the compartment, everything fitting to the halfa's surprise. _'What is this car, a pocket-dimension?'_

After a little while, Starfire returned with a box full of donuts. She offered some to everyone, and both Beast Boy and Cyborg were quickly with her, like dogs at a bone. Robin took one, and even Raven. Danny shrugged, took a glazed one and bit in. He never tasted something so sweet in his entire life!

After doing the last they had to do, everyone got inside the car. But when Danny wanted to get inside, he was faced with the lack of space in the cramped car. He frowned before shrugging, and he closed the door at Raven's side.

"You not getting in? I think we can make some space." Cyborg asked, but Danny held a hand up to stop the half-robot teen.

"I can fly faster than a plane at top-speed. I'll follow you until we get there."

Their momentary shock for his speed was quickly recovered from and Cyborg nodded. Robin quickly showed the halfa how to use the communicator to find the location of the others, and with that the car drove off. Danny took off from the ground and his legs merged into his ghostly tail. Taking a bit of space back, he rocketed off, and left a momentary air-gap, that filled in with a soft bang, startling a few pedestrians.

* * *

The trip was simple, but lasted pretty long. They took breaks at a time to pause and take a breather or eat something. Along the way they talked, mostly the titans telling stories about their missions and the villains they faced. They talked about Jump City and its high level of crime.

"Seriously, you have robberies, kidnappings and murder at a regular basis." Beast Boy said in a casual tone. Danny flinched as he heard the last one, and he couldn't help but wonder how Jump City wasn't run-over by ghosts yet, hearing the death-rate by murder.

As they reached further to the west-coast, the landscape turned from a lively forest to canyons and badlands, acres on acres of death land. He frowned, and his mind pictured the many people who could have died in that wasteland thanks to dehydration or starvation. Why was he so busy with death today? He checked his watch, and when he noticed the date, he slapped his hand on his head. It's that day today. He sighed.

As they were taking a break, he had perched himself on top of a nearby rock-formation, staring at the descending sun. Robin suddenly appeared next to him, but he didn't flinch away.

"Are you alright? You became very quiet all of a sudden."

"Yeah, just remembered what today is." He said in a tone he knew would sound forlorn. What can he do? His mind is very distant right now.

"And what is today, if I might ask."

"It's… It's my death-day."

Robin blinked a few times before heaving a sigh.

"And what is that?"

"It means that today is the day I… The day I died."

Somehow, despite the mask, he knew that Robin's eyes widened in realization, and the mood quickly dropped. Danny sighed a little before turning to the team-leader, who he just realized is also going to become _his_ leader.

"Just, mind if I want to be alone for a little while?"

"Not at all." Robin answered before jumping from the rock and carefully, yet skillfully getting down. When he reached the bottom, he stopped for a moment and looked back up.

"We're leaving in half an hour!" Robin yelled up, and Danny gave a thumbs up to show he heard. His gaze returned to the sky, and for some time he was able to enjoy the silence before a sudden shiver ran up his spine. He sighed, and without looking back, greeted the visitor.

"What do you want, Raven?"

"Is it really your Death-Day?" She asked with mild curiosity as she stopped walking to stand right near the edge. He eyed her position warily, but knew that she would be able to catch herself if she fell.

"I might be half-alive, but I'm also half-death. So, yeah, it is. Even for me, it is tough thinking back to it. Ghosts don't fight with someone on their Death-Day, and for me it always was the calmest day in the year. I also asked my enemies when it's their Death-Day, so I know when not to bother them. They might hate my guts, but I still wanted to show some form of respect. Their ghosts, people who once existed; who were breathing, living people with a heart, with a family and friendship, maybe even loved ones." He sighed as he started reminiscing of the days back then.

"You know, I actually discovered something about being half-death. Just like all other ghosts, I don't remember everything from before when I 'died'. I actually don't remember anything from before I was eight or ten years old. I was surprised I even remembered half of the school, or my friends, my parents, my sister. I guess I was lucky there."

He sighed again, thinking back it's a bit of a bittersweet moment for him. It's both the day he became a half-ghost and started fighting ghosts, and the day he lost some of his humanity and had to sacrifice so much in his life.

Raven had been quiet the entire time. She felt the pure emotions pouring from him, and when he talked she heard it in his voice. In a sense, she was a little jealous he could express himself like that and not worry about breaking something or hurting someone. But, who was she to judge life?

The dark titan placed a hand on his shoulder, and squeezed is softly.

"Would you wish it all away?" She decided to ask, a little curious. _'I know I would.'_

"Being honest, no. I wouldn't. I might have lost some things, but I also gained so much more. Still do. This is a great experience for me, despite the reason why I'm here right now. I think that you shouldn't always think about 'what if I didn't…' and more of 'what if I did…', at least I think so."

She nodded, seeing the reason in that. For a guy her age, he really seemed mature. A bit like her, more down to the ground thanks to their experiences.

She patted his shoulder and prepared to leave, when he called her.

"Raven."

"Hmm?"

"Thanks. For listening."

"…No problem." She said before flying off, a smile on her face. How was he able to get to her like that?

* * *

Night was already falling on Jump City when it finally came in sight. Danny sighed in relief, and stretched his back a little. Flying for pretty much all day really takes it out of you. They passed the massive sign that greeted drivers, and he was almost immediately dumped in a noisy, loud and polluted city.

It was quite a shock for Danny, the boy only used to towns like Amity Park, where traffic was often calm and the night still and quiet, not so loud and bright. The lights from stores, nightclubs and people staying up so late he wondered if some were really vampires, it was all a bit too much for him. He turned invisible out of habit, and followed the T-Car as it made its way to the docks. There, the wheels changed so the car was hovering over the ground and it flew over the water to the island where Titans Tower is located.

As Cyborg went to park the car, Danny took the chance to look the building over. The giant T-shape was a bit over the top for him, but he could live with that. The large windows promised little privacy from helicopters, but at least you couldn't be spotted by pedestrians, and how could you even get on the island without paying far too much for renting a boat?

He flew up to the middle-section, and guessed right that the large main-room was there. He flew inside, phasing through the glass, and found that he was the first. A smirk played on his face as he stayed invisible and hovered near the ceiling.

The doors opened soon, and the titans spilled in. Robin left to check for anything that might have happened when they were gone, while Beast Boy and Cyborg started arguing over diner. Raven entered the kitchen, and to Danny's pleasant surprise, grabbed some packets for herbal tea. Guess he isn't the only one who liked tea.

Starfire started playing with her pet, a large larva-like creature he heard her call 'Silkie'. He wasn't sure if he should be grossed out or find the creature cute, his mind was clashing on that half.

He waited to see how long until they would wonder where he would be.

"Hey, did anyone see where Danny went?" Robin asked after roughly ten minutes. Danny praised the team-leader for the quick reaction and decided on who to jump-scare. He smirked devilishly as he slowly floated closer to Beast Boy. The changeling had pulled a prank on him on the road, and the guy was going to pay for that.

Cyborg shrugged at Robin's question, Beast Boy was to engrossed in a game he started playing with the glasses to hear the question, Raven was looking around the room, although he was sure she had felt his presence and was keeping quiet, and Starfire caught on the last.

"Yes, indeed. Where is friend Danny?"

"Right here!" He yelled practically in Beast Boy's ear before returning to the visible spectrum. The green boy shrieked, dropping the glasses on the counter, and was suddenly hanging from the ceiling in the form of a cat, hairs up straight and claws digging into the ceiling. The halfa was holding his stomach in laughter, and the others quickly followed, even Raven in her own style, which he found quite cute, actually.

The changeling glared as he transformed back and got back down on the ground. It took a moment before Danny had recovered from the laughing.

"What was that for?!" Beast Boy asked, angry with being pranked like that.

"For that prank on the road. Man, you should have seen it!"

Raven had stopped laughing first, and was now looking at how the half-ghost was interacting with the team, a smile on her face. He might not admit it yet, but he really was already part of the team and their friend. Even hers, to her own surprise. How did she come to trust him like that?

What did it matter, he was happy right now, and that mattered.

* * *

Danny smiled as he looked up at the ceiling. Right now he was lying on the sofa with a blanket, his room wasn't ready yet. Cyborg had helped him unpack, but he kept what was inside the bag with ghost-hunting gear a secret for now. If only so he could brag about his preparations and prove himself some more later on.

The titans quickly called it a day after noticing that they would have their work cut out for them tomorrow. A concert was going to be held tomorrow, and that always attracted attention from criminals and villains.

His mind wandered to the titans individually. They were really friendly to him, and very funny in their own way. He knew that Beast Boy was going to be a challenge to come and live with, but both Cyborg and Starfire were going to be nice to have around. Robin was okay in his book, but when his mind wandered to Raven, he frowned.

There was something about her that was different. She was quite a mystery, not like he hated it. It actually made her more interesting for him. Her looks, he wasn't sure. Those eyes and her smile, her laugh, they all were very… Appealing to him, and her pale skin reminded him a bit of, not just goths, but also ghosts. The blue cloak added to the color, and when she had to hood up, she really looked both cool and mysterious. A great combination. The leotard was a bit enticing, and that put him off a little, but he could work around that.

Her personality, that also was something special. Stoic from first sight, but he could see she held great emotions behind that mask of indifference. The monotone in her voice was also something he was able to hear past, and the way she was both supportive for her friends and merciless for her enemies, he liked that. She's intelligent, he can tell, and he noticed they share some things in common. He'll have to ask for where she gets her tea from.

All that thinking though made him very sleepy, and before he realizes it, his mind wanders off to sleep, a simple thought echoing in his head.

' _I really like Raven.'_

* * *

The next morning, Danny awoke to something wet dripping on his head. He cracked one eye open, and the other quickly followed as he caught Beast Boy with a bucket of water above his head. The halfa gulped in surprise and quickly became intangible, the water passing through him and soaking the sofa. He flew away from the spot and turned to glare daggers at the changeling.

"Hehe, whoopsie?"

When Raven entered into the main-room with the others behind her, they all were a bit confused at first to see Danny chasing a very scared Beast Boy through the room. She sighed and shook her head. _'What did he do this time?'_

After Robin was able to get the two separated, they continued with the rest of their day, although Cyborg had to get the sofa dried up before anyone could sit down in it. Raven left for the kitchen and grabbed her usual herbal tea, only to find a second hand grabbing a pack too. It belonged to Danny.

"Oh, uh, mind if I take one?" He asked a little sheepishly. She shook her head in exasperation and gave a small smile at him to show she didn't mind. He thanked her and went ahead to make some tea for himself too. To think that he would drink tea? A more pleasant surprise, that's for sure.

The day was pretty calm in the morning. Even criminals quite often refrained from doing something at this hour. But when the clock struck 11 o'clock, that's when it started. The alarm went off, surprising a certain halfa. Robin was quickly at the large computer, the screen showing at least four criminals going at it at the same time.

"Titans, move out!" The leader order. Danny was floating in the air a bit uncomfortable, and Robin knew that he had to be more specific.

"All Titans, move out!"

That got the halfa moving. He gave a mock salute before phasing through the ceiling. Before anyone could even realize it, the screen suddenly showed Danny already arriving at the nearest criminal spot, somewhere at the docks. The others took that as a challenge, and were moving even faster than normal.

Looks like the rookie wants to see what they can do.

Two hours later, they returned to the tower with pleased looks. Danny was boasting a little about how he was the fastest at the scene, but Cyborg retorted with how long it took before the halfa had cuffed the criminal to a lamp-post, the bags with jewelry scattered on the ground thanks to being clumsy for a moment.

"I'm not going to outlive this, am I?" He asked in exasperation to the others. They shrugged, although Beast Boy was having it really hard not to retort with a joke. The halfa had made it very clear he didn't want any of that just yet, and the changeling found himself comparing their new teammate with Raven.

"You both like tea, you both hate my jokes, and you're both half-death."

"Don't let her hear you, Beast Boy. Or you'll end up stuck in your room, again." Robin teased a bit. That made the halfa laugh, and the changeling grumbled something under his breath.

Raven entered the tower first, the rest following. Danny phased through the wall and put himself in the sofa, leaning back and letting a content sigh leave him. He shook a little when the two other couch-potatoes from the team took their spots on the sofa and quickly grabbed a controller. They started up a game and were going at it very quickly, surprising the halfa a little. Robin left for his room, and Starfire decided to cheer for her friends. Raven left for her room and returned quickly after with a book in her hand.

The halfa found he was focusing on the fighting between the two friends as they played the game, but how they could stay so friendly. _'Years of being friends makes for strong bonds, I guess.'_

Danny tried to find something to do, but as he phased through the towers rooms, and discovered that the training hall was a little more complicated then he could understand without Cyborg's help, he instead found himself up on the roof, gazing at the waters bellow and the city in the distance. He breathed in the air and let a breeze pass over him, ruffling his white hair. He was so used to being a human during his free-time, he never thought about being a ghost for so long. He didn't even change when he slept last night, to avoid being caught by the others.

He crossed his legs and took on a meditating position before floating up a little and focusing on his breathing. His mind cleared of all those conflicting thoughts and the whirlwind of emotions from a very unique day. He fought a criminal, is hanging out with the titans, and he was pretty sure somewhere in there was a whole bunch of thoughts about Raven and how special she seems to him.

His meditation went well, until a shiver crossed his spine and he felt something poking his mind. He didn't put up any barriers, knowing who was focusing on his thoughts and emotions right now. The door leading to the rooftop opened, and out walked the cloaked titan. Raven her eyes widened a little as she finds Danny not just on _her_ spot for meditation, but also just finding the halfa meditating in general. She moved to stand behind him, and tapped his shoulder lightly.

"What's the problem, Rae?" He asked in a calm voice, not turning to her. She raised a brow for the nickname, but let it slide and crossed her arms under her cloak.

"You're meditating, on my spot."

"Oh, sorry. I'll move over." He apologized before floating to the right, giving her spot for her. She sighed a little and took a similar pose and floated up, her cloak hanging down to touch the ground.

"Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos." She chants to focus. Her mind clears, emotions falling in sync with herself and her strength aimed at remaining in control.

They stayed like that, Raven chanting while she meditated and Danny keeping quiet. Both cleared their minds and focused on their breathing, finding their center. For a moment, something seemed to cross over between the two, but both were to focused on their meditation to notice.

Danny sighed in relief as he finds the peace he needed, and decided to take the chance and ask something.

"Why do you meditate, Raven?"

"Why do you?" She returns with equal interest. She knows why she has to, so her powers don't go crazy, but why him?

"I have to hold some control on my emotions. I don't want to lose control over my powers. Things like anger and rage have a bad influence on them, and I don't want to hurt anyone."

She was surprised, to say the least. He also had problems with controlling his powers? Maybe they aren't so different after all. But…

"What is the worst that could happen?"

"I could turn into _him_."

Okay, not sounding creepy at all for a second there. He couldn't prevent a sigh from leaving him as he remembered what happened those few years ago.

"Whose 'him'?" Raven asked, growing very curious right now. What was he hiding? His mind suddenly became very conflicted, despite the recent meditation session.

"Dan. He… He's my evil future self. A few years ago, I-I discovered that my cheating on a test for school would lead to the loss of everyone I care for. Losing my family, my friends, it would drive me to become the most dangerous ghost in the whole world, and bring forwards the end of the world." He explains, a sigh leaving him as he just revealed his greatest secret to someone he only got to know half a week ago. But, he felt something unique about her, that made him tell her.

"I-I didn't know. That sounds really bad. In a way, I can relate."

"And I believe I shouldn't ask because it's a secret?" Danny guessed as he heard the tone in her voice. She didn't like talking about, so he won't ask.

"…Yeah. But, why did you tell me this? Why not keep it a secret yourself?" She couldn't help but ask, why? Why did he tell her this, something that could change so much. She knew the rest of the titans would take it differently then she does.

"Because…" He sighed, he never knew he could do this again after everything that happened in his life.

"I trust you, Raven."

* * *

Shortly afterwards, lunch was served. Everyone gathered together to eat, and luckily no one actually questioned why Danny also came and eat.

Lunch was quickly finished, though, when the alarm sounded. On screen came the chaos being created by a strange, blob like creature.

"Plasmus. He's tearing down the Alcoven District!" Robin explained the situation. Everyone quickly left for the T-Car, while Danny took off into the sky. Even from the air the chaos was very visible, pillars of smoke rising up from the district.

When he arrived, the Titans were already there thanks to the district easy access. Cyborg was firing his sonic blasts, but all they did was blow the creature's limbs to bits, before they regenerated. Danny tried hard not to throw up from the smell the being radiated.

Raven tried getting a good hit on Plasmus, but instead she was hit hard in the stomach and crashed into a few cars that were left on the street.

"Raven!" Robin gritted his teeth, occupied with one of the symbiote's appendages. Beast Boy charged into the slimy creature and pushed it back, forcing the symbiote to focus on him. The creature collected bile in its throat before spitting the acidic substance out. The changeling shrieked before turning into a bird and flying away from the attack, that hit the road and burned a hole in the asphalt.

Danny had observed the battle from above, finding that he couldn't do much with a physical- or energy-base attack, seeing how it regenerates and holds attackers back with its acidic spit. An idea popped in his head as he remembered what the titans had said about this villain.

"Cyborg, Plasmus is a symbiote, right?" Danny called to the half-robot.

"Yeah! And a real nasty one too!" Cyborg said before dodging another incoming attack. By then Raven was getting back up from her crash, but she still felt light on her feet.

Danny did a quick calculation, and when he saw Cyborg and Starfire putting their firepower to action, the halfa took his chances.

He flew in at high speed, racing past his teammates and getting closer to the distracted Plasmus. He went intangible and flew into the creature's body.

"What's Danny doing?" Beast Boy wondered as they notice that Plasmus was suddenly not moving anymore. Raven joined the changeling's side, holding her stomach and trying to heal from the crash.

Plasmus its body-shape suddenly became more instable before it started melting and dissolving, and from the back appeared Danny, a man in his arms. Both turned tangible again and he gently placed the unconscious man on the ground. Robin was quickly at the man's side, his expression showing his surprise. The man groaned, his eyes opening slowly. For a moment everyone froze, Raven her eyes focused on the goop-like creature that was now slowly melting to a puddle, a foul smell coming from it.

The man looked up, his eyes meeting Robin's. The boy wonder breathed in relief, and his stance became more professional.

"Mr. Alister?" He asked. The man nodded, getting up slowly and having a tough time putting his weight right.

"Y-Yes, th-that's m-me." Mr. Alister croaked out, his voice hoarse by the lack of use in years. His eyes scanned around, noticing the other titans gathered nearby. Danny was floating in the air, a happy smile on his face.

"It's alright, sir. They are here to help you. I'm Robin."

"G-greetings, and t-thank y-you." Mr. Alister looked back, his eyes widening in fright as they fall on the melting goop. "I-I-is t-that…?"

"Yes, sir. Don't worry, you're safe now."

Mr. Alister managed a faint smile, and only now did he notice his attire, or great lack of.

Cyborg looked at the situation with amazement. Beast Boy was smiling happily, Starfire floating above them with a large grin on her face. Raven was still watching the goop melt, but she allowed a faint smile to grace her face.

"I'll be damned. What did you do, Danny?" Cyborg asked as the halfa came to land in front of them, his eyes going to the molten puddle of goop, what was left of Plasmus.

"You said that Plasmus is a symbiote. That means that he in reality is two beings, the human part you mentioned and the goop-like creature that currently is melting to a puddle. All I had to do was find the human half and turn it intangible, separating the two from each other and breaking the link." Danny explains. Cyborg gave a whistle at that, impressed. Starfire took him in a hug, less bone-crushing this time, and Beast Boy had new respect for their friend.

Raven watched the last of the goop melt to a puddle and found that nothing was going to happen, and turned to join the rest of the team, praising Danny for his achievement only one day in the job. The police quickly arrived, and were equally surprised to learn that the problem with Plasmus has finally been fixed, permanently.

The scene played on a screen shrouded by darkness. A single man with a mask that showed only one eye on the orange half watching the ordeal. He grumbled for the defeat of his minion, and the permanent loss of one of his assets. Nonetheless, he now has more knowledge over this new team-member of the titans.

Danny Phantom, yes, this will bring a whole new array of possibilities with it.

Slade gave a low chuckle as he started forming a new plan, one that will finally help him gain what he needs.

* * *

 **Author's note: So, Slade is planning something. What will his plans be for Danny? Danny is growing more accustomed to the titans, and has proven himself on day one as a member of their team. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter, see you all soon!**

 **Remember to review, fav and follow!**


	5. Ch 4: Of Mind, Spirit and Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans (you know the drill, right?)**

* * *

"Heads up!"

Danny turned his body intangible, the missile flying through him and crashing into the ground, exploding on impact. He fired two blasts from his hands, destroying yet another one of Gizmo's rocket launcher. The boy genius took another one of his gadgets out, but was hit hard by another barrage of ecto-blasts, and crashed into a car, his backpack filled with trinkets smashed to pieces and everything inside too.

"Did your mommy never teach you to not to blow someone up?" Danny remarked, causing the boy to become fuming and try to get a solid hit on the ghost, only to be stopped by a hand on his head. He flailed his arms around wildly, but stopped after exhausing himself and looked up sheepishly at Danny, who raised a brow before delivering a KO blow.

Beast Boy landed close by on the ground as a tiger, growling at his opponent, Mammoth. The changeling charged into the muscle man, only to be thrown over the big guy's shoulder. The green titan quickly recovered and changed into a T-Rex, throwing Mammoth into the air. The muscle man tried to recover, but Danny didn't give him any time, blasting him in the side and into a wall.

"Aaah!" Starfire cried in alarm before slamming into the ground right next to Beast Boy, startling him. From thin air appeared Kyd Wykkyd, the mute member of the Hive Five. He aimed to slice the redhead in pieces, but instead his cape passed right through the titan. Both were initially puzzled, until Danny appeared in their sight with a hand on Starfire's shoulder. He had turned her intangible. The halfa smirked and landed a powerful hit on the Hive Five member's chin, Kyd Wykkyd flying into the air before hitting See-more, who had been using his eyeball for lift to try and escape Raven's attacks. Both crashed into the ground, out of the battle.

The only one left was Billy Numerous. He laughed before multiplying into many copies, filling up the street from one side to the other. The titans gathered in front of them, Danny floating together with Starfire and Raven.

"Give it up, Billy! You're outnumbered." Robin declared. Billy scoffed at that, his copies giving their own remarks.

"I don't know about ya'll, but I've got _you_ outnumbered!"

Danny snorted and flew up further, a competitive glare directed at the copies and their original.

"You're not the only one with a few tricks up his sleeve."

For everyone's eyes, Danny suddenly split in two. And they split in two as well, leaving four Danny's looking at the dozens of Billy's, a smirk on their lips.

"I've still got ya outnumbered!" Billy boasted, but Danny shook his head. _'This guy really is nuts.'_

The titans were about to attack, but one Danny held a hand up, showing them that he wanted to do something first. All copies came down to the ground and took a deep breath. One of the other Danny's signaled to cover the ears, and the titans quickly did.

All four Danny's unleashed a less powerful, but still overwhelming Ghostly Wail, the power blasting all the Billy's back. They screamed and yelled as they were launched through the air and send crashing into cars and the sidewalk or the road. The power was too large for the multiplier, forcing Billy to retreat his clones in order to avoid too much damage.

When the four Danny's finished, they panted before retreating into one. He gave a somewhat tired, but still smug look and walked over to the single Billy Numerous, who was still dazed from the attack. The red Hive Five looked up from his spot on the ground, and Danny took a hold of his suit, dragging Billy to his eye-level.

"And now, we're even."

And with that Danny finished by delivering a final punch, knocking the villain out for the count. Billy flew back and landed on the ground, KO'd.

Raven landed next to Danny and caught the half-ghost as he stumbled a little.

"Thanks… That Wail really took it out of me…" Danny spoke between pants as he tried to regain his composure. Raven offered him a smile, and he returned it, although still tired.

"I think that was enough for today."

* * *

The titans were back in Titans Tower, recovering from their fight with the Hive Five. Danny was sprawled on the couch, trying ti get some of his energy back. Raven walked up to him, and she handed him a cup of tea. He took it gratefully, both smiling at each other. Robin was in the corner of the room, checking a few reports, but his eyes caught the interactions between the two. Could they…?

Beast Boy jumped on the couch and turned swiftly to the ghost-boy, startling him momentarily.

"Okay. What was that with Billy Numerous?" The green titan asked, excitement laced in his voice. Cyborg joined at the sofa, arms crossed.

"Yeah, what was that? You know sonic attacks are my gig."

"I call it my Ghostly Wail. It's a very powerful and energy-tasking attack. I normally only use it when I really have to, but I've been practicing lately and wanted to see if I could hold it up for longer if I split the energy task in half, or four in this case." Danny explains. Beast Boy gave him a confused look, but Cyborg seemed to understand.

"Is that why you cloned yourself?"

"It's not cloning. I split myself. Every duplicate has a certain amount of my strength, but together they are as strong as I am whole."

Cyborg nodded in understanding, and Beast Boy his head was spinning by now. Danny sighed and flicked the changeling's head, eliciting a "hey!" and getting him from thinking too hard.

"Don't think too hard, your head might explode." Danny joked. Beast Boy glared at the halfa, but the two other titans present laughed with the joke. The green titan sighed in defeat and left while the others tried to recover from the laugh.

Starfire entered the room, holding Silkie in her arms. She had a wide smile on her face, and she went to Robin and whispered something in his ear. His face brightened and he nodded before motioning to the other three titans to come over. They shared a few looks and made sure Danny hadn't noticed before leaving the half-ghost.

Danny took a sip from his tea before finally noticing the disappearance from the two. He looked around and found the five titans gathered together, whispering among themselves.

"What are you guys whispering about?"

They looked at him and shared a last few glances before walking over to him, large smiles (or a small one in Raven's case) on their faces.

"We've got a surprise for you." Robin answered. Danny his face spoke confusion, and they motioned for him to follow them.

They walked through the halls of the tower, until they stopped at a room not too far from Raven's. She had a sideways glance aimed at Robin, who didn't notice. She was going to ask him after this if there was a reason for the close proximity.

Cyborg pushed a button and the door of the room opened. Danny walked inside, and he gasped. The room had green walls, a bed with black/white sheets, and a dresser. It looked basic, but it fit his style completely.

"Is this?"

"Yep. This is your room." Robin answered, the others nodding in agreement. The half-ghost looked at them, tears glimmering in the corners of his eyes. Starfire noticed, and quickly assumed to worst.

"Is it not to your liking?" She asked worried. Danny looked a bit bewildered at her and broke character a bit by hugging the alien girl.

"Thank you. Really, I love it."

Everyone smiled at that, and Starfire quickly returned the hug with a squeal. They quickly left him to unpack his bags, conveniently placed in the room by Cyborg.

He closed the door and turned to take in the room. It was very plain for his taste, but that is easily fixed. There were a few shelves and a desk, and he grabbed his computer from the suitcase and put it on the desk. He opened it and quickly started up Skype, hoping to talk with his friends and tell them the great news.

How surprised they will be!

* * *

The next day, everyone was busy doing their own thing. Crime seemed to have taken a break today, the city calm and peaceful. This only left the titans more alert, though. The day with the concert last week had gone smoothly, but any day could become a disastrous day, they learned that much.

Raven was up on the roof, meditating. Danny had joined her, again, and both were faced to each other.

"Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos…, Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos." Raven chanted, focusing on her center. Danny was keeping quiet, but his face betrayed his strain. He breathed in and out, the out coming through as a sigh. Why was he having it so difficult today?

"Urgh…"

"Trouble meditating?" Raven asked, eyebrow raised but eyes still closed. Danny sighed in defeat.

"Yeah. I can't seem to focus today." He confessed, his eyes open and downcast.

"Try chanting something, anything that works for you. Focus on the chant and nothing else." Raven offered him. He nodded before closing his eyes. He thought for a little, and he sighed a bit awkwardly.

"Uhm, mind if I chant along with you?"

Raven opened her eyes to look at him, mildly surprised with the question. He gave a sheepish smile, and she sighed in exasperation before nodding. They both closed their eyes, took a breath and started.

"Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos…, Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos…" They started chanting, in perfect unison. Their minds cleared of all thoughts, and Danny found he was suddenly very calm and focused. They concentrated on their center, emotions in check. They continued like that for a little while, but Raven started noticing how her energy was drawing away from her body and was slowly inching somewhere else, in front of her…

It was heading for Danny!

She gasped as her eyes opened, the sudden interruption alerted Danny and he opened his eyes too, both noticing the black aura coming from Raven and slowly creeping to Danny. She quickly focused on her powers and the aura retreated into her body. She got back to her feet, Danny following.

"What was that?"

"I-I don't know… That never happened before." Raven confessed as she looked at her hands. Danny tried to make eye-contact with her, and he saw the distraught look on her face. She spared him a sideways glance before putting her hood up and vanishing into the ground.

"Raven…!" He called after her, but she was gone before that. His hand slumped back to his side and he cursed under his breath.

He had hoped to form a bond with her, to get to know her better. Why did she suddenly pull back like that? What was so bad about what had happened?

He needed answers, and only one person could give them.

Robin.

* * *

"...And when she noticed the strange aura, she pulled it back and left?"

"Yeah, she had a very worried look on her face, too."

Danny had explained what happened to the leader of the titans. Robin held his chin in thought. He knew his teammates the best, and understood why Raven did that.

"Danny, did she tell you something about her origin?"

He looked at the boy wonder with a surprised face. What were her origins supposed to do with…

"I know that she told me she came from somewhere called Azarath. I've never heard of that place before, though."

"Raven and her mother lived in Azarath. She was born there, and grew up among the monks. She learned that her powers are dangerous. They're connected to her emotions, if she feels to much they can destroy anything in her surroundings. Or anyone."

They had been walking through the halls, but Danny stopped in his path, eyes glazing over as he thought back to a few years ago, when he learned of his future. About Dan. When he learned how dangerous his powers could be.

Raven her powers are just as, if not even more dangerous. She learned from young age, no from birth, that she had to be practically emotionless in order to control them. Who knows what those monks could have taught her in all those seventeen years?!

"Y-you think her teachings from the monks made her run away?"

"Might be. Try and talk with her about it, I think she's in her room right now."

The halfa nodded an thanked Robin before phasing into the wall, his course set. The boy wonder smiled after the ghost. Maybe he can help their teammate find the one thing she had always wished for.

Danny phased through the walls until he reached Raven's room. It is close to his, but right now he wanted to talk with the person whose name was written on the door. He held his hand up, ready to knock, but his sensitive hearing caught onto something. Was that… Crying?

He knocked on the door. The sound quickly stopped, and he heard things being picked up and put away before, finally, the door opened to a crack. From the small opening looked the somewhat puffy violet eyes of Raven.

"…Danny?" She was surprised to see the halfa at her door. He smiled softly at her.

"Can I come in?"

At first she wanted to refuse. No one is normally ever allowed in her room. But her problem was connected to him, and maybe talking with him about it might ease her worries.

She made up her mind and fully opened the door, allowing the half-ghost in. He smiled at her as he passed by and she closed the door behind him. He quickly noticed that she hadn't been kidding when she told him she has bookshelves packed with books. Both walls were practically bookshelves on their own, nothing more. He spotted a few books lying on the ground. Raven caught his eyes wander to the small mess, and she picked them up before quickly placing them back.

He decided to help and picked a few. He was about to take one, but Raven aimed for it too, and their hands touched. It felt like a jolt of electricity passed through him, and when he looked at her he saw the faintest of blushes on her cheeks. She quickly took the book and turned away, putting the last back on their respective shelves.

"So, mind telling me why you ran away like that?" Danny decided to ask when he noticed she wasn't going to start. She shuffled her feet a bit, to his great surprise, and was reluctant to tell him.

"Does it have to do with what the monks taught you?"

Her head shot up, and her eyes showed her clear surprise with that.

"How did you…"

"Robin told me a bit about Azarath. He said you were born there and taught by the monks. I promise that's all he told me!" He defended, hands waving around.

"…Oh. Good." She sighed. She really didn't want any of the titans to spill her secrets to him.

"…So?"

"Y-you really want to know?"

"Only if you want to tell me." He offered. He didn't want to force her telling him something she doesn't want to tell. Everyone has their secrets, and deserved to keep them. He trusts her. He really does.

"…The monks taught me that my powers are dangerous. My emotions influence them, and in bad ways. If I feel too much, they go out of control and destroy things around me. Or they hurt the people around me."

"You were scared your powers would hurt me, isn't it?"

' _If only it was that simple.'_ She thought, but she wasn't ready yet to tell him. Not yet, it's too soon. "They normally never get out of control when I meditate. That's where it's for in the first place. I-I'm scared that I was doing it, subconsciously."

"That you wanted to hurt me? Why would you think that?" Danny wasn't sure what she meant. He trusts her, and with more than just some secrets of his. If only she realized that.

"I don't know! Maybe… maybe because…"

"Because you're a ghost…?"

A sudden flash filled her vision. She squinted her eyes and watched as a pair of white rings passed over Danny, revealing him in his human form.

"And now?" He asked as he walked a bit closer. She had never seen him change before, and was left a little shocked. She recomposed herself and inched closer. The cloaked titan closed her eyes and focused, letting her mind clear.

"Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos." She chanted, letting her powers flow like when she meditates. They remain the same, and she breathes out in relief.

"So, it's my ghost-form, isn't it?"

"I-I think so."

"I was scared of that." Danny said as he took a few steps back. Her eyes widened as she felt the hurt coming from him, the pain laced in his voice. He allowed the rings to return, taking his ghost-form on. He forced a smile on his face as he looked back at her, and phased through the door.

' _What have I done?'_ Raven thought as she sunk to her knees, hands grabbing her arms. Why does she feel so hurt like this? What's wrong with her?! She didn't notice the pink glow coming from her mirror, the one connected to her mind.

* * *

Of course! Of course it has to be like this. He really wanted to just shoot something right now!

' _No, don't think like that! Don't become him, don't become Dan.'_

His heart felt broken. Why? Did he really grow so attached to her? He only knew her for roughly two weeks! But, she has been so understanding, she showed kindness unlike any other. Even the other titans didn't come so far with him.

He trusts Raven. She's the only one, the only one who knows practically everything about him. _'Everything besides Dani.'_

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice the others in front of him. He bumped into the hard metal chest of Cyborg.

"Hey!... Wait a sec, Danny? What's wrong, man?"

"Yeah, you don't look well, dude." Beast Boy added as he noticed the worried look on their friend's face. Danny looked up and forced a smile on his face.

"What are you talking about, guys? I-I'm just heading for the training room." He said, trying to cover up his emotions. He didn't want to the others to know how he thought about Raven, how he trusts her like that.

"Okay, just don't overdo it, man." Cyborg said, a bit confused. He looked at his green pal, who shrugged.

"See you later." Danny bid before hurrying past them. They looked back at him with puzzled looks. What was wrong with him?

He hurried to the training room and got inside. He set things up, thanks to Cyborg showing him how it works. A few static targets, some moving ones, and lasers to keep him moving. That should get his mind cleared.

He got inside the room and the door hissed close. The training program started, the targets appearing and the lasers firing. He flew around dodging the attacks and charged his ecto-blasts. He took the static ones out fast, and went for the moving ones. A few lasers skimped him, but he still took the last of the targets down, ending the training. That was quick, too quick. He needs a challenge.

He amped the difficulty up. The session restarted, and immediately it became a hassle. The lasers were practically raining down now, and he got a lot more hits than before.

He finished the training, his head a lot more clear. He was panting slightly, and the score appeared in front of him. _'Hmmm, have to work on my dodging, and my aim can be better.'_

The door hissed open, and Starfire appeared inside. She was surprised to find her ghostly friend here, but didn't mind in the slightest.

"Friend Danny."

"Oh, hey Star. You here for aiming practice?"

"Yes, indeed. Are you finished?"

Danny looked at the targets he had nailed, and the ones he only skimped. Might as well get the training he needs.

"Actually, could I practice with you? My aim needs some work."

"Oh, that would be wonderful!"

* * *

Robin entered the training room, intent on getting his daily training schedule done. He was a surprised to see the doors hiss open and both Starfire and Danny walking out, a bit of sweat on their foreheads from their training.

"You really know how to aim those starbolts."

"You are also very skilled with your ecto-blasts."

The two had a competitive look on their faces, but they quickly noticed the masked boy standing in the control room of the training section.

"And what were you two doing?" Robin asks, a hand motioning to their state. They had a bit of a heavier breathing, and hair sticking to their faces.

"Starfire helped me with my aim. Next time I should get the bad guys even more accurately!"

"Indeed, perhaps we can do this more often?"

"Sure, Star. And don't count on that record of yours to stay there for much longer!" Danny challenged, earning a competitive glare from the alien redhead before she giggled a little. He smiled back and left the two alone in the room.

"So, you helped him train?" Robin inquired, a little surprised.

"Actually, it was him who asked to be trained. But, I did notice, he seemed distressed about something. I do not know what, though." Starfire frowned. She had seen the look on his face. He wasn't always focusing on the practice, and she was worried for her friend.

"Beast Boy and Cyborg told me the same. They bumped into him in the hall, and he had a worried look on his face. But he seemed to try and brush it off like it was nothing."

They shared a worried glance. What was the matter with their ghostly ally?

* * *

' _Come on, Danny. Pull yourself together! What does it matter if you know that Raven can't be around you when you're a ghost. Of course, with the titans everywhere I have no other choice but to stay a ghost, or risk being found out.'_

He was pacing around in his room, thoughts going a mile a minute. He had discarded whatever project he tried to work on, not getting anything through the whirlwind in his head.

' _Should I tell them? What would they think if they learn that their friend is a half-ghost?'_

He stopped in his pace, the scenario of him being kicked out of the tower, and the words freak being called after him as he tries to dodge their attacks playing in his head. He shook the thought away, that's ridiculous!

 **' _Just leave. Go away and leave them be. You're better off without them anyways. They hold you back.'_**

His head shot up as those words echoed through his head. No, no, no, no!

' _Get out of my head! Leave me alone, I won't turn into you!'_

 **' _They're a nuance, they hold you back. You can be so much more then this rag-tag team.'_**

' _Shut up!'_ He clenched his teeth, grabbing his head and shaking it. "Shut up, get out of my head."

 **' _I'm a part of you, Danny. Remember, I'm still there, in that thermos, standing in Clockwork's tower. I still exist, your future is inevitable!'_**

"Leave them out of this."

 **' _I'm your future, you will end the world! Don't fight it, it's pointless to fight!'_**

"Go away!" Danny cried, closing his eyes. He just wants this to end!

He gasped, eyes opening as the images of the dystopia he saw around him when he travelled to the future appearing in front of them. He was even more shocked when they molded together with his surroundings, and he was face to face with the ruins of Jump City, visible from the broken windows of an abandoned Titans Tower. He groaned and closed his eyes, slumping to his knees.

 **' _This is your future! You can't fight it! I am you, Danny! We are one and the same!'_**

' _Not without Plasmius. Not without Vlad's ghost-half. I know that, you can't be me! You never were! I'm me, and no one else!'_

"Arrogant fool."

His eyes shot up and he stood straight, turning on his heels and coming face to face with the form of Dan Phantom standing in front of him, fiery hair burning and cape waving in a non-existent soft breeze.

"You can't fight it. You're growing stronger every day. You almost lost control once, who says you won't again? Live with it, you're stuck like this. I'll come to be, one way or another!" Dan declares, inching closer to the halfa. Danny closed his eyes, waiting for the finishing blow.

"Leave him alone!"

Both their eyes fell on the cloaked figure that appeared from the door, dashing towards the evil ghost with hands glowing black, swinging forwards. The form of Dan wavered and dissipated into smoke after it was hit, the vision around it clearing. Danny his eyes shot open with a gasp, meeting those of Raven. She breathed in relief and took her hand of his head, a black aura around her hand. He was lying down on his bed, sweat soaking his hair and suit.

"What happened?" Danny asked as he got up straight. Raven her eyes spoke her worry, but also her relief to see him unharmed.

"I felt your mind slipping away, and another one coming in contact with it. I got here as quickly as I could, and stopped the vision you were having."

"…Thanks. I guess I owe you one."

"Danny," He looked at her, the seriousness and pure _emotion_ in her voice surprising him. "That was him, wasn't it? That was Dan, right?"

"Y-yeah, it was."

"He didn't look like you, but in a way he also did. I-I can't describe it."

"No need. I'm just glad you stopped him before he did anything else." Danny said as he got up from his bed. He really needs a shower right now.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. A shower and some meditating will help, but that's all."

"Good."

They looked at each other, an awkward silence between the two. Raven sighed and made her way to the door, feeling that she wasn't needed anymore.

"Raven."

She stopped in the doorway, looking back at the halfa. He smiled back at her, but she felt that his emotions were anything but happy.

"Thanks. For being there for me."

"…No thanks."

The door hissed close. He sighed, the smile fading and the frown appearing. Why, why does he feel so hurt? Why is his heart breaking to pieces? Why is life so… so…

So unfair?

* * *

Her door closed behind her, the black glow of her powers fading. She walked to her bed and sat down. What is this painful feeling she has right now? She just saved him from Dan, so why does she feel that it was her fault?

She crossed her legs and focused her power. She had to find out how Danny ended up with that vision. It can't be that Dan reached Danny all the way from the Ghost Zone, Danny told her about the thermos, and the ghost called Clockwork keeping an eye on the evil ghost.

"Azarath… Metrion.. Zinthos."

Her powers searched the tower, nothing here that looks suspicious. She expanded her search, mind wandering through the city and the many people living in it. Something isn't right, she feels something missing.

Her mind tries to reach a portion of the badlands, beyond the town, but something tried to stop her.

' _Why can't I see anything here?'_

She tried breaking through the barrier, but instead was forcefully kicked back.

 **"Leave here!"**

The cry that echoed in her head was followed by a strong power forcing her mind back to her body. She gasped as it returned, and felt a sweat rolling down her neck. What was that just now? What is being hidden there? So many questions.

So little answers.

* * *

In the dimly illuminated cave, somewhere in the badlands outside of Jump City, a hooded figure walked towards a wooden altar.

The skinny, almost skin over bone-like hands of the ghostly being placed a worn black book with red and silver decorations on the altar. It had the symbol of Scath on it, better known under a different name.

Trigon the Terrible, bringer of doom and tyranny.

The ghost its red eyes travelled from the book on the altar to the corner where he had been meditating, another, more older and bigger book lying in the middle of the drawn symbols on the ground.

' _That insolent child had almost found me. Thank goodness I placed a protective barrier of such large size to assure she can't pinpoint my location. I almost had my hands on that half-ghost if it wasn't for her breaking my hold on the boy's mind!'_

The ghost gazed through the cave, the preparations ae going good. Soon, he'll have all he will need ready.

All he needs now is find the right time to capture the girl.

' _And that half-ghost will help me, no matter what!'_

The hooded figure started laughing maniacally, its red eyes glowing grimly in the darkness of the cave, the symbol on the book glowing with similar strength.

Trigon's hold on him is strong.

* * *

Danny was lying in his bed, sleeping. Sweat was rolling down his face, his body trashing around. A nightmare, but not a normal one.

He was dreaming of Dan.

' _Go…Away, leave… Me alone!'_ He tried to fight back on Dan's hold, the ghost pinning him down, slithering tongue appearing from his mouth. Danny screamed, the call echoing through the worlds of dreams.

Raven was sleeping in her own bed, sweat on her forehead. She was feeling the emotions and pain radiating from Danny. He's been plagued by his worst nightmare. She heard his scream, and could no longer hold it in. She has to help him.

' _Danny, focus. It's just a nightmare.'_

Danny's eyes widened as he heard that voice. He recognizes it. It's… It's…

' _Raven?'_

' _Danny, fight back. You're stronger than your fear, you're stronger than Dan! It's only a nightmare!'_

' _She's right. This is only a nightmare. And that means…'_

Dan his eyes widen in fear as his form starts to dissolve. A smirk appeared on Danny's face, the halfa taking on his ghost-form and shooting a blast of ghostly energy at the mirage.

' _That I can beat you!'_

The ghost cried out in pain as its body evaporated. The darkness surrounding Danny faded away into a calm white, and soon he was floating in space, peacefully, calmly.

' _Raven, thank you.'_ He called out. In front of him appeared the cloaked titan, cross-legged like she was meditating. Her eyes opened and she smiled back at him.

' _You're welcome, Danny.'_

And so he finally was able to dream peacefully.

(For now.)

* * *

 **Athor's note: Danny is the aim of a ghost who has connections to Trigon?! He wants Raven? What are this mad being's plans? And how will he use Danny's fear of becoming Dan to get our half-ghost hero under his control?**

 **Find out all this and more in the next chapter. See you soon, and remember to review, fav and follow.**


	6. Ch 5: Return of the Ultimate Enemy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans, only the plot in the story.**

* * *

Red eyes opened, a ragged breath escaping the ghostly figure seated in a cross-legged position. He opened and closed one hand that was colored a sickening green, appearing like skin over bone. He flexed his other hand, colored a deathly pale and more human-like.

 _'For centuries I've been cursed with this form. Neither death or alive. Now finally I have found a solution.'_ He thought as he scanned his body. One half mixed with the other. Ghostly pale white blended with corpse-like rotting green. Rugged cloth covered his body, a broken chest-plate in place and pieces of worn and rusty armor on his arms and legs. His face was almost like a skull at one half and more of his real old self at the other. White hair at the rotten side and flowing brown at the death side.

A mix-match of both living and death being. A ghost, yet also alive in a sense. Neither undead or truly alive. A cursed form, a mistake.

He stood up from his spot and walked to the altar he had made out of reclaimed wood. The book on it was old, yet in amazingly good condition. The symbol of Scath was on the cover, showing its origin.

He opened it, hand with feeling caressing the leather cover. He always had a certain aspiration to books, they fascinated him. So much knowledge, all in a single object. Able to be carried anywhere, yet be lost just as easily.

The letters were unreadable for modern people, a dead language few remember. Yet they flowed in his mind and translated to his mouth in seconds.

"Claim land, sea and air. Turn water to magma, soil to stone, life to death. Reveal the land of eternal rest."

The incantation triggered something in the book. Pages started flipping themselves, going everywhere. The book's cover caught fire, and suddenly the pages were surrounded by a black aura. The symbol of Scath appeared in a torrent of fire, hovering over the book.

"Who dares summon me before themselves?"

Trigon's dark voice echoed through the cave, and the intensity made the flames flare up. The ghostly being kneeled to one knee, bowing his head.

"Master Trigon, my Lord."

"Ah, my loyal servant. Have you made progress with opening a portal for me?"

"Yes, master. I have located your daughter and have found a way to bring her to me. I unfortunately have come across a problem. My activity has been noticed, and she has put a barrier to prevent me access to my asset!" The hoarse voice from the wicked servant came from his mouth, rasping the air that passed his lungs irregularly.

"And what is this 'asset'?"

"A half-ghost called Danny Phantom."

"Ah, that being." Trigon his voice showed his interest. He had heard of this being before. Supposedly, the boy was destined to become the most powerful ghost and bring the destruction of the world. But he escaped his fate thanks to the interruption made by a very meddling ghost that has control over time. "I've heard much of him. His future was destined for great evil, but that was prevented."

"I know, Master. Clockwork stopped his future from happening. I've tried to persuade the halfa, but she prevented my vision from corrupting his mind."

The bringer of destruction pondered over the situation. If this Danny Phantom really is as close to his daughter as his servant states, than it can be useful to have him on his side. A being that desires destruction as much as he would be… Beneficial.

"I will give you the spell needed to undo her barriers. Get a hold on this Danny Phantom, and if the visions do not work, force him. I have just the spell needed to bring his evil side out."

"It shall be done, my Lord." The ghostly being finished, and the flames died out and left the book intact behind. The pages ruffled until arriving on one that held a powerful spell on it. The servant read the incantation and requirements, and smiled devilishly. Looks like he'll have to make a visit to Jump City for something.

' _I'll enjoy this very much.'_

* * *

The titans were relaxing in the tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg were busy with another one of their gaming matches, and the changeling was being crushed.

"Come on! Come on, come on, come on! NO!" He slumped in defeat, his virtual character disappearing in pixels. The half-robot cheered for his victory, declaring this with a loud "Boohya!"

"What's the special event?" Danny asked as he phased through the ceiling upside down. The two boys looked up, one with a wide grin and the other with a quivering lip. "Beaten, again? That makes Cyborg 12 and you 3, Beast Boy."

"Like I need to hear that, thanks dude." Beast boy huffed, crossing his arms. Cyborg slapped the changeling on the back, making him stumble and fall down. The green teen glared at his bro, who smiled sheepishly.

Their antics were interrupted by the alarm sounding. The door hissed open, Robin running out and to the computer with Cyborg joining at his side.

"There's a robbery going on at the museum."

The screen showed the building, smoke leaving from the blasted door and a few broken windows. It looked like a warzone down there, cars thrown everywhere. A few people appeared to be hiding behind the wrecks.

"Who is it?"

"There isn't any footage of the guy. And descriptions are vague, to say the least." Cyborg answered. He banged his hand on his station. "Damn, the museum's cameras are all out."

"A mystery bad-guy, huh?" Danny asked, intrigued. This meant it was going to be improvising for them. Something he's very good at.

"Titans, move out!"

Quickly after, they arrived at the museum. The place looked even worse from up close. Cars trashed and flung around like they were nothing. A few citizens were still around, but they made haste to get out when they noticed the titans on the street.

"Okay, we don't know who we're facing, so stay alert. Beast Boy, Starfire. In the sky and try to get a spot on our guy. Cyborg, be ready to gather any data we can use. Raven, Danny, with me."

"Robin?" Danny placed a hand on their leader's shoulder. The boy wonder faced the halfa, listening. "Mind if I try to see who we're dealing with? I can turn invisible, remember?"

"He's got a point there." Cyborg supported the ghost-boy. Starfire joined them at Danny's side, a big smile on her face. Robin sighed, he had to call defeat here.

"Sure. But be careful!"

"Aye-aye, sir!" Danny did a mock-salute before phasing into the ground. Robin sighed and shook his head. He'll have to change the plan up a little.

The halfa poked his head out of the floor of the museum. He looked around, not finding their guy yet. _'He's got to be here somewhere.'_

He turned invisible and flew out of the floor, hovering on place. The many stands and exhibits were still left intact. The part where they displayed rare stones and gems was left unscathed. What was this crook looking for if he hasn't stolen anything valuable yet?

' _Still, there are all sorts of artifacts that can be real bad luck around here.'_

He searched the exhibits, going from hall to hall. Suddenly, the sound of glass breaking entered his left-ear. He swiftly turned around and started going to the exhibit of ancient cults. _'Yeah, that seems promising.'_

The hall appeared empty from first sights, everything still there. He floated to the ceiling and searched from higher up. Finally, he found their crook. But not by just looking.

The shadow going through a stand with various staffs was hard to identify, but one thing was sure.

The sudden escape of a blue wisp from his mouth told him they had a ghost at their hands. _'Have to warn the others.'_

Danny opened his communicator, the screen showing Robin.

"Robin, We've got a problem. I found the guy, but my ghost-sense went off when I got closer. I think we've got a ghost to deal with."

"Got it, Danny. I'll send Raven and Starfire to help. We'll clear the area of any lingering civilians and Cyborg will grab the weapons from the tower." Robin answered before signing off. Danny sighed in relief to hear he'll have back-up soon.

"Don't get to relieved just yet, halfa."

Danny's eyes widen and he can just avoid a red blast from hitting him, the power burning a hole in the ceiling and through the whole roof, straight outside. Sunlight came flooding inside, revealing the shadow to be a cloaked figure, red eyes glowing from underneath the cloak's hood. The hand that had fired the shot was very thin and pale.

"So, you know who I am, huh? Who might you be, if I can ask oh-so politely."

"Because you asked so nicely, my name is Scarface, but call me Scath."

' _Scath, now where have I heard of that name before?_ ' Danny wondered as he glared at the ghost. The doors into the exhibit and the back-exit both flew open, Raven and Starfire appearing on scene.

"Surrender!" Starfire declared as she charged two starbolts.

"Yeah, and spare us the trouble of fighting you." Raven added in as she formed her own attacks, ready in the palm of her hands. Danny followed by charging an ecto-blast in each hand.

"I don't think so. I might have what I need, but first I wish to deliver a message." Scarface/Scath answered before phasing into the floor. The three started looking around, Starfire unaware of the invisible enemy appearing behind her.

A pained cry from their redheaded friend alerted the two to her, Starfire falling down and Scarface/Scath floating right behind where she had been. His hand was still smoking from the attack.

"Starfire!"

Danny rushed to their friend while Raven charged to attack Scarface. The ghost huffed before holding his hand out, chanting a few strange words. Raven her eyes widened and she tried to stop, too late to avoid the shield that appeared in front of her. She shook her head and was going to fly around, but Scarface chanted a few additional words and the shield encapsulated her, putting her out of the fight. She banged the shield in frustration, no result.

' _I must have her in one piece.'_ Scarface thinks as he floats down to the two other titans. Danny helped Starfire up, but she was violently thrown into a stand by a dark red aura, knocking her out cold. The halfa turned to face Scarface/Scath, another, green hand glowing with the same aura.

"I have a message for you, Danny. Or should I say, _Dan_?"

"No." He backed off from the ghost. The images of the vision he had flashed in front of his eyes. He stumbled over a loose wire, dropping to the ground. Raven hit the shield even more furiously, her emotions getting the better of her. _'No, I must focus!'_

"You know, the future is always said to be something fluent. Everything can happen, anything can happen! But, there are always those things that are just set in stone."

"Go away, shut up!" Danny fired blast after blast, but his mind was distracted and Scarface was able to dodge the shots easily.

"Give up, Danny. I've seen the future, and your future is very much inevitable. Even without Vlad, you'll still end up as _him_. Dan, he's you, and you know it. Nothing can stop him from coming to be."

Raven was meditating, or trying to. She could hear the taunt in Scarface's voice, and it seemed strangely similar to how Slade had brought the message of her fa- of Trigon. Her aura was growing and filling the shield, the spell trying to hold against the increasing pressure.

"I won't! I won't turn into Dan!" Danny shouted in fury, the last part suddenly coming out distorted. He gasped, covering his mouth. Scarface smirked and kicked the halfa in the stomach, sending him flying into a metal case. Glass shards covered the ground.

"You'll bring the end of the world, it's inevitable. Your future is set, Daniel. Give up now you still can!"

' _How does he know all of this?!'_ Danny tried to get up, but Scarface put a foot on his back, pinning the ghost down. Danny was too deep into his mind and his anger was growing stronger, too strong to think about simply phasing into the floor to escape.

"You'll lose everyone you care for, everyone you love. Your family." He slammed his foot down hard. "Your friends." He kicked Danny in the side, rolling him on his back. "The Titans." Scarface planted his foot in the halfa's stomach. Danny grabbed the limb, growling, but struggled against the strong hold.

"Even Raven."

"NO!"

Danny fired a powerful blast, sending the ghost flying into a stand. A staff fell out of his cloak. Raven had just destroyed the shield, and when she saw the staff she gasped. He can't be…

"RAAH!" Danny yelled as he flew up, firing ecto-blasts like mad. Stands and exhibits were blown to pieces. Scarface smirked before flinching in pain. _'He's stronger than I thought. Time to make my exit.'_

He grabbed the staff and swung it around, a red glow following the gem on the tip. He was surrounded by the glow, and disappeared into nothingness.

Danny had stopped firing, panting heavy. He looked down at the ground, the glass shards reflecting the light and his eyes.

They widened as he saw the color they had.

Red.

His eyes were glowing red.

' _No…'_

And then he passed out.

* * *

Beast Boy and Starfire were waiting in the hall, the door to the medical room in front of them.

Inside, Raven was leaning against the wall, eyes closed. She was trying to keep her emotions from running wild, the chance to meditate not here right now. Cyborg was checking some of the readings, Robin keeping an eye on their patient.

Danny was breathing with a cap on his mouth, supplying the oxygen he needs. Wires were attached to his body, monitoring his vitals. No heartbeat, normal for a ghost. Yet, Raven knew that in his other form that would be bad news. Really bad news.

Danny groaned as his eyes strained to get open. They were back to their normal neon-green. He looked around, spotting the three titans.

"W-what happened?" He asked as Cyborg took the breathing mask of. Robin joined him at the bedside, Danny holding a hand to his head.

"You tell us. Starfire was knocked out when it happened." Robin answered, a frown on his face, knowing that his girlfriend was KO'd by a ghost.

"And Raven hasn't said anything since she brought you to us, unconscious." Cyborg added, his eyes going to the cloaked titan, who had yet to move from her spot at the wall. Danny his eyes lingered on her, and he breathed out in relief. She hasn't spilled anything, good.

But, should he tell them?

"That ghost, He-He was much stronger than I thought. He took Starfire out like it was nothing, he captured Raven in a strange shield of sorts. He…"

"And he, what?" Robin asked, the boy wonder growing impatient.

"He taunted me, played with my emotions. He tried to convince me."

"Convince you of what? Joining him?" Cyborg added, the half-robot very curious now.

"That I'll turn into… Him."

…

"Who's him?" The two titans asked in unison. Danny groaned. Now, he'll have to tell them.

' _So be it.'_

And he started explaining. Everything. What happened those few years ago, the future he saw, the discovery of his fate. How he has been fighting ever since to not become Dan, but recently things have been harder for him. How that ghost seemed to know everything about him. He didn't tell them about his halfa-nature, that was something he wanted to keep a secret a bit longer.

"Raven was the only one I really trusted to tell all of this. I'm sorry." Danny finished, eyes avoiding the two around his bed. A sigh left Robin, and he massaged his temple. That's a lot to take in.

"Damn, and we always thought you had it easy." Cyborg declared, arms crossed. His processors were finally getting everything sorted out.

"And, what happened in the museum?" The boy wonder still needed some info, if only to have the full picture.

"I-I… I almost turned into him, into Dan."

Both the teens their eyes widened at that revelation.

"I let my emotions get the better of me. He infuriated me so much, I just wanted to, to…" He clenched his fists, a green glow coming from them. The two made some space, and when Danny noticed he breathed in and out, trying to get a hold of himself again. "Sorry."

"Dude, it's fine. Everyone can lose control in the heat of things. It's just that with you, there are risks connected to that." Cyborg tried to ease, failing big-time. Danny flinched as he remembers how his eyes were glowing that same blood-red like those of Dan.

"What was the ghost's name?"

Danny held his head a little as he tried to remember. His eyes widened and he got up a bit more in the bed.

"He's called Scarface, but he also called himself by a different name."

"What name?" Cyborg asked, curiosity sky-rocketing. In the corner of the room, Raven had opened one eye to look at the three, listening to their conversation. She wanted to know that too.

"Scath."

Her eyes widened, and for a moment she feared she would lose her balance. She planted her hands on the wall, holding herself up. Cyborg and Robin gasped before looking at themselves and finally to Raven. Danny his confusion grew with the second as he didn't know anything of what was going on.

"Is that something bad?"

The two realized they weren't making any sense to the ghost-boy, and tried to mask their concern. Robin shook his head, and decided to leave with Raven, letting Cyborg assure their friend was unharmed. The door hissed close behind the two titans, leaving Danny alone with the cyborg teen.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Cyborg gave no reply.

' _What's going on here?'_

* * *

Danny was sitting on his bed, head in his hands. He had tried to get the titans to tell him more about that name, but they stayed quiet. Even Starfire refused to tell him. And Beast Boy said that was something to ask Raven, but he hasn't seen the cloaked titan anywhere in the tower!

'What are they keeping a secret? And why does Scath sound so familiar?'

His eyes widened when a memory flashed before him. Sam and he were talking about the many cults around ghosts, after facing a ghost that was originally part of one. She said all sorts of names, but one came out clearly.

"Scath."

So, Scath is a cult, huh? Maybe she can tell him more. The hour here wasn't too late, so she would still be awake in England. He went to the computer an started it up, sending a request to his friend to talk. He recieved a reply almost immediately.

The screen was black until is showed the face of Sam, a smile on her face. He smiled back, even though the situation wasn't very positive.

"Hey, Danny."

"Hey, Sam. I'm not bothering you, am I?"

"Nah, You saved me from another one of Mom her lectures on the 'importance of good looks'." Sam waved it off, earning a laugh from both of them. When they recovered, she noticed Danny's face becoming very serious.

"Sam, remember when you told me about all those different cults?"

"Yeah, the only time you listened to me talking like that."

"Well, do you remember something about a cult called Scath? I know you mentioned it back then."

Sam closed her eyes and hummed in thought, searching her mind. She snapped her fingers when she remembered.

"Scath is a really old cult that worshipped a devil-like monster that was prophesized to bring the end of the world. Not many people know this, but Scath was really a cover-name to hide the real name of the monster. Trigon."

"Trigon?!"

Danny his reaction was stunning. He knew that name, he knew everything about that! He read about that monster in the library of the Ghost Zone. There were all sorts of tales about him, Trigon the Terrible. Bringer of doom and chaos. And supposedly locked away in the Underworld.

"So, you know about him, huh?" Sam asked, a bit worried. Danny nodded, and gave a quick goodbye before closing the computer.

"If that ghost is connected to Trigon, than this is more serious than I first thought."

* * *

The titans were gathered in the main-room. Raven was off to the side as normal while the four others are talking in the center, having learned the story from Robin and Cyborg about Danny. The doors opened, revealing said ghost-boy, a serious look on his face.

He walked down the stairs and towards the group. Robin walked forwards and faced the half-ghost, his face not betraying his emotions. They stared each other down for a moment until Danny spoke up, arms crossed.

"Why didn't you tell me that we're dealing with Trigon?"

Their reactions were shocked, to say the least. Raven her eyes widened and she looked at the halfa with a stunned look. How?! How did he find out?!

"How did you…?" Robin started, but Danny cut him off.

"A friend of mine knows everything about old cults. I called her and she told me about them, especially about the cult called Scath. I know that it really is about Trigon, bringer of chaos and destruction. I know about him, all ghosts do! Some of them became ghosts thanks to him! I know that if Trigon comes to Earth, that will mean the end of the world!"

Starfire and Beast Boy were hiding behind Cyborg out of fear from the glare their friend has, Cyborg not moving as he tried to process this. Robin was staring at Danny before looking at Raven. Danny followed the stare and looked at her with a questioning look.

"What does Raven have to do with this? Answer me!"

Before anyone would answer, the electricity in the tower shut down, leaving them in the dark. Cyborg quickly turned the emergency power on, the lights engulfing everything in a dark red. From the ground appeared a dark shadow, red eyes glowing grimly at the titans.

"She has more to this than you think, my boy."

"Scarface." Danny growled, but he quickly noticed something. His ghost-sense didn't go off. "You're not really here, are you?"

"Good thinking, Danny. No, this is only a mirage of myself, an illusion. But, what I'm going to show you is no illusion." Right when he finished that, Scarface rushed forwards and placed a hand on Danny's forehead. He gasped, eyes going white as he saw a vision in front of him.

He saw… The truth. About everything that had happened. He saw the end of the world, the fight between the Titans and Trigon, everything.

After a few seconds, the mirage of Scarface let Danny go, the ghost-boy collapsing to the ground, the symbol of Scath glowing on his forehead before vanishing. Raven rushed to the boy, but when she tried to help him up, he swatted her hand away.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

The anger, pure anger in his voice startled everyone. The cloaked titan stumbled back, taken aback by those words.

"You… It's you… Jump City, the entire world. It nearly ended. And all thanks to you!"

He flew into the air, a glare on his face.

"You're his daughter."

Everyone gasped.

Danny knew.

"Danny…"

"We can explain, dude!"

"It's not what you think!"

"Friend Danny, please listen to us."

"SHUT UP!" The halfa shouted, the force vibrating the air. His eyes were glowing red, and his voice was growing darker.

"You're Trigon's daughter! As long as you exist, he can still return and end the world!"

"Indeed, Daniel. But, you also know that it's impossible to destroy Trigon, isn't it?" Scarface added, his voice showing the smirk he must have underneath that hood.

"Yes, Scarface." His voice was now almost similar to Dan's. His hair was flaring up, waving and changing. His skin was growing paler. Raven gasped. She felt the spell that was taking a hold of the halfa's mind. He was being hypnotized!

"Danny, stop it! This isn't you! Don't you see, Scarface is hypnotizing you! He's turning you into Dan!"

Danny his eyes were downcast, not showing anything. Finally he looked up, and what they saw scared all of the titans.

His skin was a sickly pale-green. His blood-red eyes promised death, and his fiery hair burned harshly. A devilish smile played on his face.

"I'm sorry, Raven. But Danny isn't around anymore. Now, there's only me, Dan Phantom!" Dan declared, laughing manically. Raven her eyes widened. No, she was too late!

"And now, you'll be coming with us."

Before anyone could react, Dan swooped down and grabbed Raven, holding her hands to her side and covering her mouth. He gave a glare to the titans, threatening them to follow him, and phased them both into the floor. The shadowy figure of Scarface looked at them with those dark red eyes before it disappeared, leaving the four titans alone, shell-shocked and dazed.

Did that just really happen?

* * *

They reappeared inside a cave. Dan dropped the now unconscious Raven on the ground, the cloaked titan groaning. The real Scarface had left his cloak behind, revealing his true form. Dan smiled darkly at his new partner. Scarface walked to the book and spoke the incantation. The symbol of Scath appeared in its burning glory.

"My servant, you have news?" Trigon asked, his voice calm, but still grim. Scarface kneeled down before his master.

"Yes, my Lord. I have our new ally with me, along with your daughter." Scarface explained, Dan joining him on one knee.

"My Liege."

"Ah, Dan Phantom. It's wonderful to finally meet you. I've heard much about your future, I can hope you'll serve me well?"

"Yes, Master. This puny world will end, today." Dan stated, bowing his head. Anything to end those pesky humans.

"Perfect. Scarface, prepare the ceremony! Dan, you'll make sure those Titans can't stop me!" Trigon ordered, the flames flaring up when he spoke about the Titans.

"It shall be done." The two declared before the symbol faded away. The two smirked at each other. Their master will be pleased.

* * *

The titans were driving through the city, scanner searching for their friends.

"Damn, I can't get a lock on their signals." Cyborg cursed, hitting the steering wheel of the T-Var. The others had been very quiet. Even Beast Boy.

"Oh, what are we to do?" Starfire asked in melancholy as she gazed outside of the window.

"We have to find them. A ghost can't just disappear like that, right?" Robin said. Cyborg suddenly received an idea, and he started messing with the scanner.

"You're a genius, Robin."

"I am?"

"Yeah! If I can get a lock on Danny's Ectoplasmic signature, then we'll know where they are." As on cue, the map showed a blinking greed dot, somewhere in the badlands. "Got him!"

"Then go!" Beast Boy shouted to his friend. Cyborg nodded before punching the gas-pedal down.

They're on a mission to save the world, once again.

* * *

 **Author's note: Oh no! Danny has turned into Dan, Raven has been captured and everything is being prepared toe return Trigon to Earth! What will our heroes do? Can they save the world once more? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **Remember to review, fav and follow. See you all soon!**


	7. Ch 6: Heart to Mind, Body to Soul

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, nor the Teen Titans. I do, however, own this plot, thank you.**

* * *

Darkness.

That was his whole world.

Nothing but pure darkness.

And then, visions.

Fragments of things. People, who's faces he didn't recognize. Flashes of events he never remembered happening.

Another flash.

He squinted his eyes, watching those two rings appear around himself…

Wait, himself?

These events, these memories…

Are they his?

He focused on the flashes, the memories that passed his mind. His eyes watched those events happening.

His first transformation.

His first ghost-fight.

His life before the incident.

He remembers.

Everything.

' _I-I… I'm him…'_

His friends, his family. Dani, Jazz, Sam, Tucker.

His new team, the titans! Beast Boy, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire.

Raven…

He understands.

He knows.

' _I'm Danny Phantom, also known as Danny Fenton! I'm a half-ghost, a hero!'_

And…

He's stuck.

* * *

Raven her eyes opened and she groaned. Why does she feel so weak all of a sudden? She tries to move her hands, but finds them stuck.

' _Wait, where am I?'_

Darkness is all she sees, but noises are still coming into her ear. She focuses on the sounds. Water, hitting against something. The air around her feels humid, and thick. The sound of someone walking, their feet hitting against the floor. The sounds echo. A large area, maybe a hall?

Suddenly, something grabs at the back of her head, and the darkness vanishes.

She had been blindfolded.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty."

"Scarface."

She had to contain her anger, out of fear of making a bad move. She can finally see where she is. A cave. All sorts of books were scattered around, an altar at the far edge, and a corner with drawings on the ground. _'A meditation circle. That's how he could casts that barrier spell.'_

She noticed the real appearance of the ghost-like being, and had to stop herself from throwing up.

"You really have seen better days."

"Joke all you want about my appearance, but don't think you'll be able to do much. I've put a spell on those topes, they're draining your energy, leaving you with just enough to not kill you."

She struggled against the ropes that tied her to an old chair, feeling how they're sapping her energy. Yeah, that'll be a problem.

"What did you do with Danny?"

"Ah, yes. The halfa. He's outside right now, if you're wondering, ready to fight against your friends. I've used a spell your father provided me with to bring the evil inside him out."

"M-my father? Trigon is not my father!" She declared, trying to lung forwards, only to come short and land back with the chair on four legs.

"No need to get angry. You'll see him soon enough, when he returns to Earth!" Scarface started laughing darkly, walking away from his captive.

"Why are you doing this? What did he offer you?"

"Ah, a good question. You see, I was once a beloved man. A prince, loved by his servants and adored by his people. But, one day, an assassin from a cult called Scath came and killed me with a poison. I was so infuriated with them that I became a ghost, wandering in the Ghost Zone. But, instead of living my peaceful afterlife, those cultists dragged me to the Earth and experimented with me! They used my real body and tried to revive me! The result is what's standing in front of you. I'm neither alive, nor death. Stuck in the middle, I have no home, no future. So, I dedicated myself to doing the right thing: Making everyone suffer, from both worlds."

"And you want to use both Trigon and Dan to succeed." Raven realized after hearing the story. Trigon wants to destroy Earth and rule it, and Dan desires the destruction of both Earth and the Ghost Zone.

"Yes, very clever, isn't it? A win-win-win for all three of us. I get my revenge, your father the Earth and Dan can fulfil his own destructive indulges." The undeath man stated with grim mind. Oh, how he loved being the villain!

"And you need me, how?"

"You're the portal, even after your success to imprison your father back in the Underworld. He's immortal, nothing can destroy him! And you can still open a portal for him."

"I'll never do it!"

"Not willingly, no." Scarface smirked as he snapped his finger. Suddenly, from the shadows appeared a black figure with sunken red eyes. It looked at Scarface, who held a hand up before motioning to the being, a smirk on his lips. "These are my minions. Ghosts of the people I once ruled. Using your fathers magic, I turned them into my loyal servants, even in the afterlife! You see, even the weakest of ghosts are capable of something called Overshadowing. You know what that is?"

Of course she knows, Danny showed them once. "Overshadowing means taking over the mind of a person. That's how you're going to get me to do your bidding? Think again. My mind isn't so easily taken over."

"Maybe not by a single ghost." He snapped his finger again, and this time dozens of his Shadow-minions appeared. Raven gulped, realizing that this might not go so well after all.

"Now then, let's begin, huh?"

* * *

The T-Car was driving through the dead badlands as the sun was lowering at the horizon, the moon rising. Night was coming. Sand was kicking up behind the car like a trail. Cyborg was still following the dot, that hasn't moved for the past half an hour.

"Where are we going?" Beast Boy asked as he looked outside, seeing nothing but barren rock and sand. This place is practically a wasteland.

"Danny has yet to move, maybe he is asleep?" Starfire asked. Robin shook his head, thinking otherwise.

"No, I think he's waiting for something. But what?"

They finally got close to the dot, and suddenly a powerful blast of green exploded in front of them, urging the car to stop.

"Woah, what was that?"

"Me."

All four gulped and looked up, spotting the form of Danny, or Dan in this case.

"How nice of you to join us today."

"Us?"

Their question was answered when, from the ground, masses of shadow-like ghosts appeared. Their sunken red eyes looked at Dan, who pointed at the car. The mass of black soared down, intent on destroying their target.

"Drive, drive!" Robin shouted. Cyborg put the metal to the pedal and the car jerked away. The mass of blackness followed behind, blasts of red ghost-energy hitting the ground around and behind the car.

"What do we do?" Starfire asked in distress as she noticed the ghosts getting closer, and their blasts too.

"Cyborg, you still have those weapons in the car?"

"Sure do." Cyborg answered before looking back forwards when a blast landed in front of them, kicking dust up. "Why you askin'?"

"Cause we're going to be fighting back. Starfire, distract them!"

The redhead nodded before opening the door and flying out of the car. She fired her starbolts at the masses of ghosts, destroying some in an instant.

"They might outnumber us, but they are not very strong."

The car stopped when they saw that the horde had focused in on Starfire. Beast Boy and Robin opened the trunk, finding the weapons they were looking for. Robin grabbed a special Ecto-Bo-Staff, the tips crackling with ecto-powered electricity. Beast Boy donned a pair of Ghost-Gauntlets, punching them together and letting the energy spark between the two fists. Cyborg placed a special upgrade inside his arm, causing the blue of his suit to color green as his sonic canon is improved to fight ghosts.

"Ready?"

"Ready." The other two reply. Robin does a countdown before hitting zero, and they started running towards the mass that is busy attacking Starfire.

Further away, standing on a rock-formation is Dan. He smirks as he watches the fight unleash between the four titans and the minions of his partner, Scarface.

"You really made a good deal with that demon."

"Naturally." Scarface replies as he phases up from the rocks, standing next to the evil-turned hero. They watch as the titans struggle, but seem to hold themselves strong.

"How long until the portal is opened?"

"She's fighting back hard, but her mind is almost fully Overshadowed. Soon, we'll be in control and opening the portal will be a piece of cake."

"Good." Dan hummed as he sees how Cyborg destroys a whole group of ghosts with a single blast. Suddenly, Starfire flies into the sky and shouts as she gathers energy together, her starblast growing and growing.

"Oh my, that surely is unexpected." Scarface notes as they see the mighty Big Bang attack. Starfire blasts away at the shadows, destroying almost half of them.

"This might be over sooner than you thought." Dan notes with a hint of pleasure. Scarface sighs before placing a hand on the half-ghosts shoulder.

"Just join in and have the fun you desire."

That earns him a devilish smile from Dan, who takes off. The undead man shakes his head before vanishing into the stone bellow.

He has more important matters to deal with.

* * *

Robin swung his staff around, hitting the shadows that had surrounded him. They vaporized in an instant, leaving the rest to try and attack him, again.

"Man, this is almost too easy." Cyborg remarks as he blasts away a large portion of the shrinking mass. Beast Boy lands next to him as a gorilla, the gauntlets still there. The green gorilla charges before jumping up, slamming down on a group, destroying them instantly.

"We are nearly there." Starfire spots with glee as she destroys the last of the shadows attacking her. She flies down to help the rest with their own group.

Soon, the last shadow was destroyed, leaving the battlefield empty.

"All done, and now to save Raven…" Robin starts, but he's cut off by a blast hitting him in the stomach, launching him in the side of a cliff.

"Robin!"

"You always were the optimist of the team, Robin." Dan notes as he emerges from a dust-cloud, hand smoking. "Let's see how long that'll last, shall we?"

He fires another blast, aimed at Cyborg, but it's intercepted by Starfire, eyes glowing green with anger for attacking her boyfriend.

"Leave friend Danny alone, you monster!"

"Ah, Starfire. I can see your feelings for both Robin and my old self are well-placed. Too bad that it has to be this way, you would make for some nice nightly… Fun." Dan states, smiling devilishly before firing a barrage of blasts at the redhead. She cries out in anger before retaliating, fending off blast after blast and firing her own. Dan simply dodges by flying away before heading straight for her, hands glowing a menacing green. He hits her, hard, and she's launched back, joining Robin at the cliffside.

"Raah!" Cyborg cried as he tried to get a hit on the halfa, who turns intangible before grabbing the half-robot's arm. Dan placed his foot against Cyborg's chest and rips the guy's arm off, sparks flying around. The oldest titan slumps to his knees as he clutches the broken part near his shoulder in pain.

"Even as a half-robot, you still feel pain. Very inefficient, don't you agree?" Dan says before kicking Cyborg in the chin, the half-robot hurdling towards the cliffside as well.

Suddenly, Dan is struck in the side by a green elephant. He crashes in the ground and digs a small trench in it before coming to a stop. He effortlessly climbs back up, smirking.

"And lastly, Beast Boy. Oh, how pitiful. You can transform into any animal or creature, yet there is one thing you failed to do." Dan states. Beast Boy turns back human, a questioning yet fearful look on his face as he and Dan walk around each other in a circle.

"And what is that?" The changeling asks a little curious.

"You couldn't save Terra."

The three fallen Titans gasp as they notice the furious look on the changeling's face. He does the unthinkable by transforming into his Beast form. The green creature charges at Dan, who simply smiles before unleashing a powerful Wail. The green beast is blasted back, and crashes into the cliffside, leaving an imprint. As the dust clears, Beast Boy is lying in the large imprint, back in his human form and KO'd.

Dan pants and recollects his energy, feeling the aftermath of that attack. "Man, I didn't realize how weak this form really is."

He looks up and sees the results of his attack. The four titans, broken and battered. Robin was trying to help Starfire up, using his staff as support. Cyborg tried futilely to reattach his broken arm, tears in the corner of his eyes. Beast Boy was out for the count.

"I could simply destroy you here and now." Dan noted as he charged a blast in his hand, standing tall above Cyborg. He was about to fire, but suddenly something in his mind flinched, and his body jerked away. He grasped his head, the attack fading as he did.

' _No!'_ The voice of Danny echoed in the halfa's head. Dan growled as he heard it.

' _I thought I dealt with you?!'_

' _You'll never defeat me!'_ Danny's voice called back before it was forced away. Dan frowned as he notices the looks on the Titans their faces. _'Can't give them hope, now can I?'_

"I'll finish you off, just not now. I believe you have other things to deal with. Like trying to save your friend?" And with that he phases into the ground, leaving the titans beaten but alive.

The titans struggle together. Beast Boy was still out, so Cyborg was carrying him with his only working arm.

"What are we to do now?" Starfire asked as she tried to keep standing. That hit had been stronger than she thought.

"We have to find Raven and save her. Cyborg, you still have those coordinates?" Robin asked the half-robot. Cyborg nodded and brought the location up as best as he could. The team nodded before heading to the place where they know Raven must be.

No matter what, they must save her.

* * *

Scarface was standing inside a massive cavern. It was shaped like a circle, a massive pentagon shape with a star inside and ancient writings on the bare stone, made with chalk. In the center was Raven, eyes glowing red. She was still trying to struggle, but the fight was already lost in her mind.

Next to the undead prince appeared Dan, panting heavily. Scarface raised an eyebrow at the state of his companion.

"This form is weak. I do hope that my reward for this will give me a much stronger form." Dan answers the unspoken question. Scarface smirks at the last part.

"I'm sure that Trigon is willing to make an exception for you, my friend."

At that moment, something seemed to snap in Raven her mind, her eyes turning into four red ones. Her cape starts flapping in a wind that had kicked up. She was seated in a cross-legged position, and started hovering up.

"The gem was born of evil's fire, the gem shall be his portal, he comes to claim, he comes to sire, the end of all things mortal." She chanted as the moon overhead reached its peak. The stars seemed to fade away and the moon turned a blood-red. The red tattoos appeared on the girl's body, as they started floating off her. They gathered underneath her as three circles, the middle one the largest.

"Yes, the portal is opening!"

The red symbols gathered together in a single circle, and started spinning faster. A white light gathered in Raven her hands as her possessed mind finished the spell. The light grew and grew, until it was large enough and she launched it down. The ball combined with the symbols, and in turn turned into a fiery circle, that grew in size and came crashing down. It dug into the ground, destroying the symbols on the stone. It went deeper and deeper, reaching further and further towards the Underworld.

"That's one deep hole." Dan notes as he looks into it from the air. Suddenly, something happened deep down and a torrent of fire flew out. For a moment it seemed like Raven was consumed in the flames, but as the fire starved down they saw she had put a shield around herself.

"My minions were smart enough to perform the spell with the girl's survival. Not important, now all we must do is wait for our Lord to appear from the portal." Scarface noted as he moved closer to the hole. Suddenly, a sonic attack exploded in front of his feet. He staggered back from the blast, and looked at the source.

In the opening of the cavern were the four titans. Cyborg his canon was glowing green, the upgrade still working. Robin was holding his staff, Starfire floating next to him with eyes and hands glowing green. Beast Boy was in the form of a T-Rex behind them, and roared loudly.

"Guess they want a second serving." Dan noted, cracking his knuckles. Scarface held up a hand to stop the ghost from attacking, and snapped his finger. From the shadows his minions appeared, attacking the titans.

"We only have to distract them, my friend. Wait for Trigon to rise up and destroy those pests himself. No need to overexert yourself."

As the titans fought back, Raven had yet to move. Her eyes remained the same four red ones, and her mind was still possessed.

Dan and Scarface watched as the titans were getting closer and closer to their defeat, getting overwhelmed by the shadow-minions.

As this happened, inside Dan's mind, Danny stood up as he watched the scenes play in front of him.

"My friends are being beaten, Raven has been Overshadowed and those two are simply waiting for their 'master' to come and finish their business?! Now, you've gone too far!" He shouted before firing blasts into the darkness. Outside, Dan jerked and he grabbed his head, groaning. Where is this head-ache coming from?

Danny kept on attacking the darkness, and Dan realized what was causing this sudden pain. Inside his mind, he formed into his true form, and faced down Danny Phantom.

"You've really been a pain to me, haven't you? Why keep fighting? It's over! Trigon is coming and your friends are minutes away from being destroyed. Just give up already!"

"I'll never give up. Not after finally realizing something." Danny explained as he panted, hands glowing green. He had to time this right.

"And what may _that_ be?" Dan asked with taunt as he walked in front of the nonexistent screen showing the fight from Dan's eyes. Danny smirked and prepared to run.

"That I'm in love with Raven!"

And with that declared, he rushed forwards, tackling Dan, to the ghosts surprise. They hurdled towards the screen, and he realized what the boy had been planning.

"NO!"

Back outside, Dan shouted in pain as his form flashed and changed, splitting in two. A final push, and the split was done, two forms flying away from each other. Danny land with a groan on the ground, and struggled up. His eyes landed on a surprised Scarface, a partially see-through Dan lying on top of the undead prince. The see-through Dan screamed in horror as his form destabilized before vanishing in a puddle of molten ectoplasm.

"Danny!" The titans shout in relief as they spot their friend. He looked at them as they started fighting with newfound resolve, defeating the minions.

Danny crawled up and looked at Raven, who was still possessed. The portal underneath her started flaring up, and as Danny flew towards the cloaked titan, he spotted the reason deep down in the portal.

Trigon was rising upwards, a torrent of flames below the demon.

' _I must hurry, or Trigon will get here and we'll all be doomed.'_ Danny thought as he finally reached Raven. She didn't even seem to notice him, her four red eyes looking into empty space.

"I'm sorry for what I said, Raven. I want you to know, but I also know you need my help. So, sorry if this hurts." Danny apologized before turning intangible and phasing into Raven her body. She jerked as the fight inside her mind started.

The fight for saving the world.

* * *

Danny materialized inside the world of Nevermore. He looked around, noting the hovering stone and the dead trees. Is this really Raven her mind?

A flock of crows with red eyes landed, and started speaking words like "leave now" or "go away".

"Sorry, fellas. But I'm looking for Raven, she needs my help." Danny said before flying off into the red dotted darkness.

He flew around, looking to find whatever he was looking for. He was so engrossed in his search he didn't notice the door that appeared in front of him. He smashed into it, and groaned.

"What the? A door?"

He grabbed the knob and turned it, entering inside. As the door closed behind him, he found himself in a seemingly endless library. He walked around before grabbing a book. The cover read 'Raven's worst nightmares.'.

"I'm inside her memories." Danny realizes as he walks around, looking at the books. "But, why?"

"So we could talk more privately."

Danny spun around at the sound of Raven's voice, but he raised a brow as he notes that she was wearing a yellow cloak and had a pair of glasses on.

"Wait, wait, don't say it. You're Raven's wisdom, right?"

"Very good. At least you noticed quicker than Cyborg and Beast Boy." Raven's wisdom noted as she sat down at a table. Danny joined her at the table, placing his hands on it before sighing.

"Look, I don't have time for this. I have to save Raven, the real Raven. Where is she?"

"She doesn't want to be found. She doesn't want to have you become a part of this. If you die here, you die in the real world too."

"So what?! I'm already half-death, becoming a full ghost will only make it I have one secret less to deal with! I need to find her, NOW!" Danny slammed his hands on the table, startling the yellow cloaked Raven. She looked up at him, the determination and care surprising her.

"Why do you care so much? Even after learning the truth about her origins?"

"I DON'T CARE! I don't care about her origins! So what, she's the daughter of a monster?! Raven is still Raven, no matter what! I care for her! Not what she is, not what her origins are, _only her_! So tell me now or god help me, _where is she?!"_

That was enough for the yellow cloaked Raven. She stood up, and with that the library around her faded away and they were suddenly standing in front of a massive door embedded in the side of a massive cliff.

"She took harbor in the deepest part of her mind. Be careful, remember my warning. Good luck." Raven's wisdom explained before vanishing in thin air. Danny took a deep breath and started walking towards the door. It opened for him, and he entered the darkness.

The doors closed shut behind him. He charged an ecto-blast in his hand, lighting up the area. It was like a massive cave, filled with weird red symbols.

"Where am I?"

"Raven's darkest thoughts and secrets reside in here." The voice of Raven spoke, but it had a dark undertone and strange echo. Danny looked around as he walked further inside. Suddenly, he bumped into something and spun around on his heels, coming face to face with a black-cloaked Raven, four red eyes piercing into his.

"Yikes! What side of Raven are you?"

"I am the part connected to her father, Trigon. The part that desires his return. Her Rage. And the one to destroy you!" She declared before charging, hands glowing black. Danny ducked one hit and tripped Rage, making her fall down.

"Seriously? You want to stop me? You might look like Raven, but know this. I'll happily destroy you if it didn't mean I might risk her mind becoming broken forever. So stay back!" Danny warned, a deathly glare in his eyes. Rage looked in his eyes, and saw the soul-piercing glare she had tried on him. How could he appear more dangerous than she is? Fear entered her mind and she cowered beneath the halfa.

"Good, now where is the real Raven?"

Rage shakily pointed further into the cave, and as Danny followed the direction, he noticed the horde of shadows attacking the real Raven, who appeared to be in a terrible state. Her cloak was ragged, her leotard was shredded and she had claw-marks everywhere, blood coming from the deepest wounds.

He felt the rag growing inside him, and knew where to direct it at. His hand glowed green and he charged forwards, blasting at the shadows.

"D-Danny?" Raven asked in a weak voice as he appeared next to her, blasts flying at the ghosts and keeping them at bay.

"Hey. Need any help?"

"H-How? I-I told Rage to hold o-off anyone from coming here." She was still surprised to see him, and had to recover from the shock.

"Well, you didn't account for me. Now, ready to fight back?"

"Don't! Just go back! If you stay here, you'll die!" She cried, grabbing his arm and trying to get herself in front of him. He forced her back, and glared at her before his look softened, the care clear in his eyes.

"I'm not leaving you, Raven. Like it or not, I'm not going to let you remain under Scarface's control. Besides, you're the only one who can stop your father from ending the world." Danny explained as he blasted a few more ghosts to pieces.

Suddenly, they seemed to gather together and meld into a single, big form. It was shaped like a beast, four red sunken eyes looking down on the two.

"Ready to win?"

Raven got back to her feet, hope returning to her. Maybe… Maybe there is a chance after all.

"Ready."

They charged forwards, attacks flying towards the beast.

* * *

Back in the real world, Raven had been jerking around, eyes flashing between four and two, and the color red and white.

In that time, the titans had beaten the shadow-minions, and they had surrounded Scarface.

"So, you beat my minions, huh? Well, I'm not so easy to beat!" He declared, hands glowing red and the intensity of his eyes increasing. He fired red blasts at them, forcing them to dodge and duck. Robin charged first, slamming his bo-staff into Scarface's stomach. He groaned as he was forced back a little, but grabbed the staff and swung both it and Robin away. Starfire came down from the sky, slamming her charged fists into his face. His neck appeared to be broken, his head crooked, but he cracked the bones back into place and smirked.

"I'm undead, sweetheart. No physical force can kill me!"

"Maybe the force of sound can!" Cyborg declared as he fired a sonic blast. The green blast hit Scarface in the chest, sending him flying. He was able to stay on his feet, but the pain in his chest was awful.

"How? That isn't supposed to hurt me!"

"We got a few upgrades from the Fentons. Really useful for fighting ghosts!" Robin explained as he slammed the tip of his bo-staff into Scarface's side, pressing a button and unleashing a painful charge of ecto-electricity. The undead prince screamed in pain and slumped to his knees, holding his side.

"Impossible. I'll destroy you all!" He yelled, unleashing a shockwave that blasted all three titans around him away. He smirked, but realized that one was missing. He turned around, eyes shrinking as he noticed Beast Boy, who had snuck up on him. The changeling slammed his fist into the prince's face, the gauntlets turning the physical power into energy and bringing even more pain to the undead ghost.

Scarface fell down, groaning in pain as he held his broken nose. His side was burning with pain, and his chest felt awful. This can't be!

"I-I can't be beaten by the likes of you! I-I'm a prince, a ruler! I should b-be victorious!"

"But you won't be." Robin stated, and on cue, a scream erupted from Raven. Her eyes turned back to normal, and she started falling down. From her body, Danny appeared and he caught her in his arms. The two floated to the edge of the portal, and landed on the ground, exhausted.

"Raven!" The titans smiled as they see their friend unharmed. Danny smiled at them as they joined him at the girl's side.

"You okay?" Robin asked as he kneeled down. A weak smile was on Raven her face and she nodded.

"Just one last thing left to do." Danny said as he helped her up and turn to face the portal. Trigon was even higher up, and the sound of ghostly wailing and screaming had become very audible.

"Say, Raven, what would happen if a demonic being was caught in a closing portal?" Danny asked, a rhetorical question of course. She smirked, knowing the answer.

"They're blown to oblivion."

"To you the honors.' The halfa said, one hand gesturing to the portal. She nodded, and held her hands out. She focused, turning whatever energy she had into this. Suddenly she felt a boost, and looked back to see her friend holding her at the shoulders, smiling. They were sharing their energy with her. She smiled back, and prepared the spell. She started with a few mystique words, and after that reached the last section.

"Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos!"

They called the last word together, and the force blew over the portal. It started to shrink as the ground recollected together. Trigon noticed, and started screaming in fury.

"No! What have you done! Don't do this! I'll make you pay, dear daughter, mark my words! I'll make you pay-"

Whatever he wanted to say next was lost forever as the portal closed, the ground shaking as it did. The titans smiled before dropping to their knees, exhausted.

"We did it, we saved the world. Again." Raven said, her voice showing how glad she is. Danny smiled as he helped her back up, the others following. They looked around, and noticed something.

"Where's Scarface?"

They looked around, but didn't spot the undead prince. Robin groaned as they realized he escaped when they were busy with the portal.

"At least he'll know not to underestimate us." Cyborg declared, pumping a fist in the air. The others smiled at him.

"So, anyone up for an early morning snack?" Beast Boy asked as they noticed that the moon was nearing the horizon. Have they really been fighting for so long?

"You guys go ahead." Danny said, giving a wave.

"Yeah, we'll see if there's anything left of Scarface's lair." Raven added and leaned on the halfa for support. The rest shrugged and started heading off.

They waited until the titans were far enough away.

"So, how long until we have to tell them?" Danny asked as he helped her to where he remembered would be the cave Scarface used for a lair.

"Let's just see where this will go first." Raven said in her monotone voice, keeping a firm grip on the halfa's shoulder.

"I can only hope, the right way." Danny said with a smile before placing a soft kiss on Raven's lips. She was startled for a moment, but quickly leaned into it.

* * *

 _They had brought the creature down good, but it was still stronger. The two were on their knees, panting from exhaustion. Danny his suit was scattered with rips and shredding, a gash in his side. He had a bruise on his arm and a cut on his cheek._

" _We can't beat it." Raven noted as it came closer, claws as fists and eyes glowing menacingly._

" _We have to." Danny said, flinching as it hurt to speak. His eyes darted to Raven, her face showing how hopeless things looked like._

" _Danny, we can't. It's too late." She said, feeling no more fight in her body. She was spent, they both are. She crawled closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder._

" _Raven…" He wanted to say something encouraging, but he had nothing._

" _I wanted you to know."_

 _Raven placed a hand on his uninjured cheek, rubbing her thumb over the soft, slightly pale skin. Danny formed a small blush as he felt the soothing motion._

" _I never thought that I would ever feel like this. I-I didn't realize it until you turned into Dan. How much I care for you. How much you matter to me."_

 _Danny softly grabbed her arm, realizing what she's saying. He closed his eyes, a few tears escaping him. Raven felt them building up in her own eyes too, but she fought to keep them back._

" _Danny. I-I… I love you."_

" _And I love you, Raven."_

 _He closed the gap, bringing his lips to hers. Tears were streaming down their faces, as a big shadow emerged above them. The beast was about to slam down on the two lovers, but suddenly the two were engulfed with a bright light, and it grew and grew, the harsh light burning into the shadow-like creature. It was vaporized, and the light grew to envelop the entire mindscape._

 _They had won._

* * *

"I still don't get it how we beat that thing." Danny said as he placed another one of Scarface's books on a pile. He had looked through it, and quickly closed it when he came across a very dirty picture.

"I think, I think that our love for each other was stronger than the darkness of Scarface's control over me." Raven said as she held the book with her father's symbol on it. She glared and threw it in the air, both her blast and Danny's destroying it into some burning pages. She smiled at him and he came closer, but she looked away a little.

"Hey. I don't care what your origin might be. As long as we are together." He said as he caressed her face. She smiled back at him softly, allowing him to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"You know this isn't going to happen when the others are around, right?"

"What's one secret added to the pile we already have?"

She couldn't stop herself from laughing with that.

* * *

 **Author's note: And there we have it! The end of the first arc in my story! I hope you have enjoyed things so far? Remember to tell me in the reviews, also consider following the story and favorite this if you really liked it.**

 **And with that aside, I bid you a goodnight and until next time!**


	8. Ch 7: Afterschocked

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. Ask their real owners, thank you.**

* * *

The whistle of a kettle showed the tea was ready. Jazz grabbed the kettle and poured herself a cup. She only started appreciating this beverage after she had it several times when visiting her younger brother.

Taking her cup, she went back to the couch in her apartment. It was a nice and simple apartment not too far from her college. She sat down and took the book she had been reading from college and flipped the page, continuing where she had left off.

The door into the living/kitchen/dining room opened, and Dani walked inside, carrying a pile of clean clothes. She placed them in a basket in the hall before heading back and into the kitchen, opening the fridge. She grabbed a small snack for herself to eat. It was Sunday, and right now going at a very slow pace. Ever since she's been living with her aunt, Dani helps wherever she can, even if it are the smallest of things like doing the laundry.

It has been four weeks now since Dani has moved in with her aunt. Things have been very quiet, college going easy for the ginger head. The black-haired teen had taken a small part-time job in the same place where her aunt works during the weekend, if it wasn't for the fact that the place had been wrecked by a terrible car-driver and now was in repairs.

Good thing the owner was kind enough to pay them their normal loan for the rest of the time the repairs would last.

As they enjoyed the peaceful silence of a calm Sunday, it was abruptly ended when a commotion started outside. Dani stood up from her seat at the dining table, groaning for the ruined peace, and looked outside of the window. She took a surprised breath in as the halfa spots people looking curiously at a large, white armored truck.

' _The GIW?! What are they doing here?'_

A few operatives were standing outside, keeping an eye on the perimeter they have set up..

Jazz had left her book and also spotted the GIW down in the street. She looked at Dani with worry, but both were shocked from their thoughts when a harsh knock sounded on the door.

"GIW! Open up!"

Jazz looked at Dani, who shrugged. It was either opening the door or risking the operatives knocking it out of its hinges and arrest both of them.

"Coming!" Jazz called, trying to stay calm. She opened to the door to find two much taller operatives, a stern and collected look on their faces. She tried to appear calm under the invisible pressure she's feeling right now. _'One bad move and Dani's secret is a goner.'_

"Jazz Fenton?" Jazz nodded her head, a sweat rolling down her neck. Why do they suddenly appear so intimidating to her? "We received an anonymous tip that a ghost is hiding somewhere in this apartment-complex. Have you seen any ectoplasmic or paranormal activity in the past few weeks?"

"No, sir. Haven't seen anything strange lately." Jazz answered, trying hard to stop her voice from cracking. Lying about Danny's secret was easy, the people from Amity Park were easily fooled, despite her bad acting. Lying to government-trained operatives? Much harder.

"Operative K. Our scanners detect a small amount of ectoplasm in our vicinity." Operative O stated as he received an update through his earpiece. Operative K nodded and looked back at Jazz.

"May we come inside, civilian?"

Oh no, this isn't good. She can't refuse them, even if she starts ranting about the need for privacy, they'll obviously have a warrant for searching the whole building! Jazz could only nod and let them through.

The two operatives pulled out a series of devices, going through the apartment with pinpointed accuracy. Jazz looked around herself, not sure where Dani might be hiding herself, if she hasn't left the building yet.

Both operatives stopped in the kitchen, looking at a knife that was lying around on the counter. Jazz mentally cursed herself. Dani had cut herself with that knife this morning when making breakfast! Of course, there are small particles of ectoplasm on it!

"Miss, I'll ask again. Have you seen anything of ectoplasmic and/or paranormal activity as of late?"

She gulped. Great, now they're surely suspecting her.

To all three their surprise, a spoon was suddenly flung to one of the operatives, hitting the dark-skinned man straight in the face. They searched for the source, and Jazz blanched when she noticed the slight misshape in the air where Dani was standing, invisible.

"Hey, knuckleheads! You looking for a ghost?" Dani called as she returned to the visible spectrum, donned in her suit and with white hair and green eyes. She had transformed to her ghost-form, and was surely a blinking green dot on their scanners now. A playful smirk was on her face, but that helped nothing with easing the dire situation.

"You're under arrest in law of the American Government, ghost! Hands in the air and stay put!" Operative K declared, pulling a gun seemingly out of nowhere. Operative O followed with a similar weapon.

"And prepare yourself for a series of painful experiments before being destroyed." The second operative added with a devilish smirk. Dani shuddered a little at that, but kept her cool. She looked at Jazz and tried to show how sorry she is. Jazz realized what Dani was doing, and wanted to plead with her niece not to do it, but she knew Dani, and the black-head has as much of a hero-complex as Danny.

"Try to catch me, you white-dressed idiots!" The halfa taunted before phasing through the ceiling. Both operatives scowled before leaving the apartment, completely forgetting about Jazz. The truck outside drove off as the chase had been started.

Jazz walked to the window and looked at the sky, doing a silent prayer. _'Please, stay safe Danielle.'_

* * *

Four weeks.

Danny could still hardly believe it. He's been a part of the titans for four weeks now! And those four weeks have been amazing!

Sure, when they had to deal with Scarface, things became a little hectic, but they won in the end, even if that undead freak escaped.

The halfa was right now relaxing in the sofa after they had beaten Cinderblock, and send him to jail too. That guy has brick for brains, literally!

"Hey Danny! You up for a game?" Beast Boy asked as the changeling came to sit next to the ghost-boy. He shrugged, why not? Ever since the fight with Scarface Danny and Beast Boy have been getting along much better, to Raven's annoyance.

The green titan put the game in and the two started playing. By the time Robin came out of his room and back to their living area, the duo had been joined by Cyborg, and both were being crushed by Danny, the halfa holding a large grin on his face.

As if by irony, the screen changed and showed that they were receiving a transmission. The three groaned, and Cyborg reluctantly got up to join their leader at the computer.

The screen changed to show, of all people, the face of Operative O! Danny gulped and quickly became invisible, hiding himself. _'Fuck, what does a guy of the GIW want with the titans?! Do they even know I'm here?'_

"Operative O." Robin greeted, not having seen the sudden disappearance of their ghostly team-member. He knew of the GIW that officially busies itself with dealing with ghosts across America. Operative O gave a short salute before going down to business.

"I hate to admit this, but we need the help of the Teen Titans. A ghost that we've been chasing has made its way to Jump City, and we are unable to locate it. Can we count on your support during this mission?"

"We'll do the necessary." Robin answered, already starting to form plans in his head. The government operative nodded before signing off, the screen going dark.

"A ghost, here in Jump? You think it's Scarface?" Cyborg asked as he started the scanners up, already going through possible places for a ghost to hide.

"No, most likely an innocent ghost that wasn't doing anything wrong!" Danny declared as he became visible again. All the titans in the room looked at him confused. He sighed, this is going to need some backstory.

"Before I became Amity Park's local hero, I was marked as 'public ghost enemy #1'. I was hunted by every ghost-hunter imaginable, including those white-dressed dimwits. And the GIW is still after me, even after I became known as a hero!"

The titans cringed. Maybe they should have asked Danny what to look out for, first.

"So, you will not join us in the search?" Starfire asked as she flew up to be eye-to-eye with their ghostly friend. Danny sighed. Why can she seem to get in his head like that sometimes?

"I'll be around, keeping an eye out on things. Don't worry, I know a way to stay hidden from the GIW. They haven't found me here yet, right?"

Starfire smiled and grabbed her friend in a hug. In the corner of the room, Raven shook her head in exaspiration. She'll have to keep an eye out on him. _'Can't let my boyfriend die out there, right? Wait, since when did he become my boyfriend?'_ She looked back at the half-ghost, and a smile was pulling at her lips, her heart filling up a bit more.

 _'Right, that's why.'_

* * *

The T-Car was driving through the streets of Jump City, a scanner on the roof, searching for the ghost. The GIW had a helicopter looking from the sky.

Unknown to both, Danny was also in the streets, as his human self. He had his Titan-communicator in the hand, the screen showing the location of the others. He was doing his own search using his ghost-sense, hoping to find the ghost before the GIW does. _'At least I can trust the Titans won't start shooting as soon as they find him/her/it.'_

He looked up, spotting the helicopter of the GIW flying overhead. If they aren't here to get him, than he's right. His human form hides his ectoplasmic signature from their scanners. Not even Cyborg will be able to find him! _'Now that's an accomplishment.'_

The search continued for at least two more hours, until suddenly a transmission came in to the titans communicators. It was Operatvie K.

"Titans, we need your help! We're under *explosion close-by* -ttack! Quickly-" And the screen turned to snow, leaving whatever might be added unknown. Danny spotted the T-Car heading to somewhere in the Commercial District downtown. He closed his communicator and walked into a dark alleyway, phasing into the ground and using his own method of getting there.

Meanwhile, the T-Car stopped in front of a battlefield. The helicopter that had been flying around was burning, turned into a heap of scrap. Two armored white trucks were blasting away at something that was behind a large and dense smoke-cloud, a third truck lying on its side, thrown to pieces. A group of Operatives was gathered behind one of the armored trucks, some firing a few shots, while other ones were huddled together with a man on the ground.

Operative K was down, and he wasn't in a good state either. His white suit was stained with blood in the side, the man trying to keep the deep gash in his side from bleeding, helplessly. The men gathered around him were trying what they could, but it seemed dark for the man.

Robin hurried to the group, a very worried look aimed at the dark-skinned man.

"How's he doing?"

"I'm afraid that we can't stop the bleeding. That ghost threw one of the trucks to us, and one of the metal shards that went flying around hit him in the side and cut into his lung." One of the operatives explained, a grim look on his face. They were trying to use a piece of cloth to stop the bleeding, but the gash was too deep.

Robin scowled, and just when he was going to leave, his wrist was grabbed by the weak grip of Operative K. The man strained to look up a little, blood oozing from his mouth.

"D-d-destroy that g-ghost. F-for me…" The man asked, his voice trailing off at the end as his eyes rolled up a little. Before anyone could answer, Operative K breathed his last breath.

Robin did a silent prayer for the poor guy's soul before joining the rest of his team behind the second truck.

Just in that time, the smoke cleared and the ghost became visible for all to see. From the dark smoke walked a girl, roughly 13 years old in appearance. She had a two-piece suit similar to Danny's on, white hair and green eyes. The resemblance to their ghostly friend was uncanny.

"Woah, is it me or she like a younger female copy of Danny?" Beast Boy asked as he spotted the ghost. Cyborg nodded, agreeing with that.

"My scanners are showing that she has an almost identical signature to Danny, too."

"Whatever she is, she has to be stopped. One man lost his life in this fight, we can't let her take anymore." Robin stated as he took his bo-staff out. Starfire charged her starbolts, Cyborg armed his sonic blaster, Raven her hands glowed with a black aura and Beast Boy turned into a tiger, growling at their enemy.

The young ghost-girl fired a blast from her hand at the truck where the operatives were hiding. The truck retaliated with lasers, but the girl jumped in the air and twirled around, launching an energy strike from her feet. It lashed into the armor, breaking a part off and making it fly away, embedding itself into the ground only a few meters way from the titans.

"We have to stop her!"

The titans jumped out from their cover, and Raven, Cyborg and Starfire fired a barrage of blasts at her. She noticed, but was too late to react. Right before the blasts hit, a shield suddenly appeared. The blasts collided into it, the green ecto-shield straining under the strength of the attack.

From his invisibility appeared Danny, hands out as he maintained the shield.

"Danny?!" The titans cried in alarm. They stopped their attack, not wanting to hurt their friend.

"Danny Phantom! You are under arrest in the name of the law!" Operative O declared as they came out from their cover, weapons aimed at the ghost. Danny smirked, and turned to look at the girl behind him.

"You okay, Dani?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." The girl, Dani, answered as she was able to take a breather, the attacks halted.

"Danny, what's going on? You know her?" Robin demanded as he walked forwards. Before either could answer, the operatives and trucks started firing again, the power too much for Danny to hold back. The shield was blasted away, and the force was so strong that Danny flew back, past Dani, before landing into the ground, digging a hole for himself. The titans staggered back, not wanting to end up in the firing range.

Two operatives took advantage of the confusion and placed a pair of ecto-cuffs on Dani her wrists, creating an electric current in her body. She cringed as the electricity going through her body became unbearable. She dropped to her knees, straining under the power.

"We have you now, ghost. Any last words?" The operative left to her said, his voice suddenly becoming almost sadistic-like. The titans their eyes widened as they heard this, and scowled. Sure, they had been hunting this ghost for a while now, but even a ghost deserved at least a humane treatment!

"Only… Ugh, one…"

"And that is?" The man right to her demanded. She was able to manage a small, strained smile before taking in a deep breath.

"DADDY!"

The force that she unleashed with her scream was almost similar to a Ghostly Wail, but wasn't close enough to be one. The two operatives were kicked back on their feet, but they smirked as they spot that the ghost-girl had spent her energy with that last move.

To everyone's surprise though, the spot where Danny had crashed exploded. From the smoke, the halfa floated up, hands glowing with blue energy. His eyes opened, a cold blue staring into the eyes of the operatives.

He fired blast after blast, freezing some of the operatives or the road. They started firing back, and one man grabbed Dani by the arm and pulled her with him, wanting to have the ghost with them as they prepared to escape. She screamed in pain as the grip on her arm became harder, almost breaking the bone inside.

Danny growled, his body becoming enveloped in a blue aura.

"Leave. My. Daughter. ALONE!" He yelled, unleashing a blue blast from himself. Raven put a shield around herself and the other titans, protecting them. Everyone else was frozen solid, but Dani managed to get free from the operative's hold before the blast hit. She was frozen along with everyone else, but Danny flew down and blasted the ice around her to pieces.

The fight was won, but there was going to be some things to be explained. Danny watched as Raven her shield expanded and destroyed the ghostly ice. The titans all had glares on their faces, and he could only chuckle nervously, rubbing the back of his head. He blasted the cuffs around Dani's wrists, freeing the ghost-girl. He knew one thing.

This is going to take a while to explain.

* * *

Both Phantoms were sitting in the sofa. The titans were taking this great revelation in their own way. Things have just been revealed that no one could have thought possible.

"Vlad Masters is actually a half-ghost called Vlad Plasmius?" Robin asked himself more than anyone else. He had known the billionaire very well back in Gotham City. A great financiel supporter.

"He tried to clone you?" Cyborg asked to the halfa, partially impressed and disgusted with the concept. To think that Dani was made with the intention of being used and then left to melt away, literally.

"Dani is your kid?" Beast Boy asked in shock, sitting in the other end of the sofa. He had only been able to understand maybe half of it, but even he knew that someone with your DNA can be considered family.

"To all three, yes." Danny answered as he sighed, slumping further into the sofa. Dani had a sheepish smile on her face. She was feeling giddy inside, being with THE Teen Titan in their home, Titans Tower.

"Why were they after you?" Starfire asked as she floated down to hover in front of the two. Dani sighed, putting her head in her hands.

"Those Guys In White hunt every ghost they find. I only want to help people wherever I can, like Danny. I tried to escape, but they somehow found me, so I tried to get to Danny for help. I'm sorry for the mess I made."

"Mess? You killed an innocent man!" Robin exclaimed as he came to stand in front of the ghost-girl. Starfire floated back, not used to this anger-outburst from her boyfriend. Dani scowled and stood up, not liking the tone Robin was using towards her.

"It was an accident! I-I didn't mean too! You don't know what they have done, how many innocent ghosts they've destroyed!"

"That doesn't give you the right to kill him!"

"I said it was an accident! How could I know that piece of metal would hit him?!" She defended, pushing the boy wonder by the shoulder, a few tears in her eyes. Robin was about to give a punch as payback, but his fist was stopped by a black aura. Raven walked to stand behind the sofa and the two ghosts. Danny gave her a small smile, but she didn't return it, not yet. First she has to deal with their team-leader.

"She's right, Robin. You can't say she was in the fault."

The masked boy sighed as the aura around his hand faded away, realizing that their teammate was right. He couldn't give Dani the fault for something she couldn't control. She was only trying to defend herself. And she probably feels guilty for it, too.

"So, what now? The GIW will know we're keeping two ghosts protective here." Cyborg said as he went to work at the computer. The others looked at each other worriedly. What would they do?

"Well, they can't do anything to Danny. He's a part of the team, and under the protection of the Declaration of Metahumans by that." Robin explained, gesturing to the ghost-boy. He looked at Dani, trying to come up with a plan. How could they protect her? Danny pondered over the question, and his first thoughts were Jazz. He turned to Dani, who was standing a bit awkwardly, not sure what to do.

"Can't you go to you-know-who?"

"No, they'll just find me and I'll bring even more people in danger.." Dani argued with her dad, slumping into the sofa. She sighed, putting her head in her hands in defeat. "Maybe I should just surrender?"

"NO!" Everyone shouted, surprising her.

"We won't let them destroy you!" Cyborg declared from his spot at the computer.

"Your Danny's kid. We won't let them have you, dude!" Beast Boy stated with determination. He punched his fist into his palm, showing what he was willing to do.

"There has to be a way." Raven said, thinking. What if? "Maybe if she becomes a part of the team?" Raven looked at Robin with an expecting look. He thought about it for a little, taking in details and everything, and shrugged before nodding, showing he doesn't argue with that idea.

The others looked at each other, a silent debate, and then back to Dani, nodding with smiles on their faces, minus Raven of course. The young halfa looked back at everyone, a bit taken aback by that.

"Y-You want me? To join the Teen Titans?"

"If you want to." Robin added, still a little skeptical, but seeing reason in it. Besides, the more the merrier, right? Dani jumped from her seat and grabbed the boy wonder in a hug, smiling.

"Yes, yes, yes! A thousand times yes!"

"Well, she sure has the attitude of a titan." Cyborg stated with a smile as the ghost-girl embraced the others. When she was going to hug Raven, the cloaked girl held a hand out and offered for a handshake. Dani smiled sheepishly, and simply shook the girl's hand.

"At least she's a lot nicer than Beast Boy." Raven added when Danny floated next to her. He smiled as he watched his little girl already making friends with the titans.

' _At least she's saver here, with me and the titans.'_

* * *

"WHAT?!"

The yell of the head of the GIW sounded through the entire tower.

"Both Phantoms are a part of the Teen Titans now, and by that automatically under the protection of the Declaration of Metahumans. You have no right to arrest them!" Robin explained himself, again. He didn't know the head in command personally, but for a first impression the man really was doing poorly.

"And why are you even considering that?!"

"Because, you had no right hunting them! Danny Phantom is declared as a hero, he protected countless lived! And Dani Phantom didn't have any ill intension, she was trying to defend herself from your men , who hunted her for no reason! We think these two can make for a great addition to our team, and offered them a place here. They agreed, and everything else official has been taken care off." Robin explained, a smug look on his face. It always felt good, giving those government men a run for their money.

"They're ghosts! That's reason enough for us to hunt them! All ghosts are evil, and must be eradicated! You should be delivering them to my men right now, not giving them a place in your team!"

"Then we're done talking, because I'm not going to kick them out!" Robin shouted, shutting the computer off and the connection with the GIW headquarters. He grumbled a few curse-words under his breath before heading back to his room, tired of the hour-long talk with the man.

As he walked through the halls, he almost bumped into Starfire, the girl holding a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Sorry Star, didn't see you there."

"Oh, Robin! I was about to bring you a cup of the coffee. You have been talking for over an hour with the man of the head of the GIW." She explained, showing the cup. He smiled, and took it gratefully. He sipped the dark beverage, the energy returning to him. He smiled gratefully at her, placing a kiss on the redhead's lips.

"Thanks Star."

"R-Robin." She blushed a little, playing with her fingers behind her back. She smiled at him before heading back to her room.

Robin leaned against the wall, smiling as he drunk his coffee. Suddenly, a hand appeared on his shoulder, coming from through the wall. He rolled his eyes, knowing who that hand belongs to.

"Spying on your teammates, Danny?"

The ghost-boy phased through the wall, an innocent smile on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I was just heading over to check on Dani."

"Yeah, right. Not a word to the others, I have enough with Cyborg and Beast Boy teasing us whenever they have the chance." Robin said, remembering the many teases those two always use. Danny chuckled, and shook his head.

"Keeping secrets is my specialty."

"About that…" Robin started before Danny was able to get away. He sighed, knowing what the boy wonder is talking about.

"I'm really sorry for that, but I don't trust someone that easily. I'll tell you more when I know I can trust you, but right now I'm not that sure. I know we're friends, but I'm not sure if you can keep it." Danny explained, his voice showing how bad he feels about it. He really wants to tell the others everything, but he isn't sure. He knows how easily someone like Vlad can deceive people into trusting him.

"I understand. You can tell us when you feel you're ready." Robin said, knowing the meaning behind keeping secrets. He has his own secrets he doesn't want the team knowing.

Danny nodded, and he phased through the wall, leaving the masked teen alone. Robin sighed as he took a sip of his coffee.

Secrets, they're never easy.

* * *

Dani was walking through the halls the next day, whistling a happy tune along the way. As she walked, she nearly bumped into Beast Boy, the changeling staring absently at a door. She stopped, shaking her a head a little. She followed his gaze, confused as to what he was staring at. It's only a door.

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh, nothing. Just, remembering." Beast Boy waved it off as he started walking away. She frowned, and looked back at the door. The nameplate was gone, and it had a special lock on the keypad, preventing her from getting in. At least the normal way. She phased through the door and walked inside the room.

It was an old room, the walls were colored yellow and the furniture was covered in dust. She looked at the things left inside, random items and such, but when she looked at the dresser she found a picture, lying face down.

She grabbed it, and gasped when she saw who was on the picture.

' _No, it can't be…'_

She held the picture tight and phased through the walls, not caring for anything on her way, like startling Starfire. Finally she entered the living area, and walked up to Robin, the one she knows will have the answers.

The boy wonder turned around from the kitchen counter, and almost stumbled back from how close Dani her face was to his. The glare in her eyes was almost scary.

"D-Dani! What's the matter?"

"This," she held the picture in front of Robin. His eyes widened, and he looked between Dani and Beast Boy, not sure what to say. "Why didn't you tell me? Where is she?"

"Where is who?" Cyborg asked, confused. Everyone was feeling a bit confused and startled with the sudden change in the ghost-girl.

"Terra! Where is she?"

Beast Boy gasped, and realized what that picture was. The changeling turned into a squirrel and ran to the duo, jumping from the ground and grabbing the picture from Dani's hands. It showed Terra, along with Beast Boy at her side, when they were hanging out with the rest of the titans at their favorite pizza-corner. He turned back and looked at Dani, both angry, sad and confused.

"How do you know her?" Robin asked as he glared back at Dani. She made some space between herself and the boy wonder, her glare turning into a sad frown.

"We met, back when I was wandering around the world. I got to know her, but when we parted ways, I never saw her again. She's a good friend. How do _you_ know her?"

Danny entered through the wall, walking casually to stand a little bit away from his daughter. He had heard the commotion, and decided to intervene. All the titans looked at him, and he turned to face his daughter.

"She was a part of the team." Her dad answered, his voice almost like the monotone one like Raven's. Dani looked around, and noticed what was wrong in that picture.

"Where is she now?"

All the other titans could do was look away sadly.

* * *

"I didn't even know you had a volcano here."

Danny looked at the massive chasm they were in. They were headed to… Well, somewhere. The titans wouldn't tell where. All they know is the story that they had told about their meeting with Terra, and the events with Slade. _'That guy sounds a lot like Vlad.'_

"I don't get it. What happened to Terra? Did she stop the volcano? And Slade, did he die?" Dani asked as she followed Robin and Beast Boy, the two at the head of the group. Robin sighed, and Beast Boy was doing everything to keep any tears from forming. He has to be strong right now.

"Slade is still alive, and out there, somewhere." Robin explained, his fury to that man showing clear. His voice did nothing to hide the anger. Dani frowned at that, and she already could see herself giving that psycho a kick to his butt.

"That fucking bastard should pay for what he did." Dani growled, but received a tick against the back of her head. She scowled at her dad, who had a disapproving look on his face.

"And where did you learn those words, young lady?" He asked, a frown on his face. Dani chuckled a little, and was about to retort, but was interrupted.

"We're here."

Beast Boy his words rang to everyone as they entered into the heart of the slumbering volcano. The group stopped at one point, but Beast Boy kept on walking a bit more, stopping at a pedestal, where to the two halfa's their shock was a statue showing Terra, in all her glory.

"Friend Terra, she is the one who stopped the volcano from eruption. She saved our lives." Starfire said in a melancholic voice as she came to stand on the ground, hugging to Robin's side. He held his girlfriend close, for both hers and his own support.

"She sacrificed herself, for us." Raven said in her monotone voice, an underline of regret.

"She turned to stone. And nothing we tried has worked on bringing her back." Cyborg added as he bowed his head in respect. Danny walked forwards, reading the words written on the plate in the stone.

"Terra. A Teen Titan. A true friend." Danny read as he touched the plate. Beast Boy placed a bouquet of flowers at the base of the pedestal that holds his best friend. And maybe, if things had gone differently, more than 'just a friend'.

"No, she can't be gone. It can't be!" Dani said, shaking her head. She held her arms tight and tears fell down from her eyes. She can't believe it. Terra, one of the few friends she had, gone…

"It's the hard truth."

Dani fell to her knees, crying. Cyborg kneeled down next to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Danny let a single tear fall as he stood back up. He gazed at -not a statue, but the real Terra- standing on the stone pedestal. He places a hand on the stone form of the girl, closing his eyes.

How? How can life be so unfair for those who try to do good? Terra only wanted to control her powers, but instead she was tempted by a psycho and was forced to betray her only friends. And when she tried to finally do good, it costed the blonde girl her life.

"It isn't fair!" Dani cried as she punched the ground, tears forming a small puddle. The other titans held their heads low, showing their respect for their friend. In the past years, they realized their mistake, and how wrong they had been. How they should have given Terra a second chance. Maybe then she would still be here, with them.

Raven placed a hand on Danny's shoulder, giving him support. He looked back, tears in his eyes. His eyes widened a little as he saw a shimmer, a small glint in the corner of Raven her violet eyes. Even the usually emotionless girl was feeling for this. She couldn't give him a smile, she didn't feel the happiness needed. He looked back, eyes locking with those petrified orbs.

Danny breathed in, and closed his eyes, his mind wandering around. A faint glow appeared around his hand, and in his mind flashes appeared of events. He saw, from Terra's eyes, the girl's life. Her meeting with the titans, the first betrayal. The use by Slade, her return to the titans. The time she left to that amusement park with Beast Boy, her betrayal of their friendship. Her time as Slade's apprentice, and finally her final deed, saving the city and her friends, sacrificing her life for theirs. He saw it all, flashing in front of him. He frowned, feeling something he didn't feel there before.

A spark. A small light in the dark.

He felt it, something alive. A glimmer of hope, shining in the cold blackness of stone. He opened his eyes, and a shine passed over his green eyes, for a moment something in his mind clicking together. Raven her eyes shot open as she felt her energy being drawn somewhere else. She gazed in amazement as a black aura appeared around her and was drawn to the halfa.

Danny his eyes started glowing white, a newfound power emerging within him. His hand left the stone, only for him to push it _into_ the stone form. He grabbed around, until he finally had a hold of that spark. He frowned and strained as he pulled back, slowly taking whatever was hidden inside, out.

He kept on pulling, feeling something trying to keep a hold on that glimmer of light. He tried to step back, his feet sliding over the stone. Raven put her other hand on his shoulder, grabbing a tight hold of the halfa before helping pull. Whatever he was doing, he needed help!

The others had seen what was going on, and at first were confused. One by one, they realized that whatever their friend was doing, he needed their help to succeed. Robin was the first, taking a hold of Raven's arms. Starfire grabbed Robin by the waist, Cyborg took Starfire's shoulders and Dani took Cyborg by the shoulders, hovering in the air and trying her best to put her strength into it. Beast Boy was last, taking Cyborg by the sides and turning into a gorilla.

All of them, they pulled and pulled. Danny put his other hand into the stone, taking a tighter hold of the light, that shimmer of life. Whatever will happen, whatever this will change, he won't let go. He'll never let go, not as long as that shine of hope remained!

"Come on!" Robin shouted, trying his hardest. He felt the muscles in his arms straining.

"A bit more!" Cyborg urged as he put all his power into his arms and legs. They have to do this!

"Almost, there!" Starfire added, putting all her emotions into this.

"Pull!" Dani shouted over the rest, gritting her teeth. They have to succeed! They must!

"Three…!"

"Two…!"

"ONE...!"

"PULL!" They all shouted, putting everything, truly everything into this. Something seemed to snap, and Danny felt the grip the darkness had on this light of hope failing. They flew back, and Danny his hands shot out of the stone, holding onto someone.

The titans fell back, landing on the ground or on each other. Danny dropped to the ground, something landing on his chest.

As they recovered from the sudden fall, their eyes locked on the figure lying on top of the ghost-boy.

Danny opened his eyes, and noticed how he was looking at something blonde. He tried to get up, and managed to get more upright, finally seeing what -no, who- was lying on top of him.

A girl with blonde hair. She had the same outfit as Terra, the same hair, perhaps even the same eyes if they weren't closed right now, but appearing a few years older. The girl was breathing, unconscious. Danny shook his head, realizing something.

It wasn't a girl that looked like Terra.

It is Terra.

She's alive.

She's here!

"Terra!"

* * *

 **Author's note: I never liked the ending of Aftershock, how Terra's fate turned to be. I don't ship Raven and Beast Boy, that just doesn't seem to work in my head. Instead, I always shipped Beast Boy with Terra. The reason I don't have Things Change in this universe is for this very moment in my story: Terra's return into the world of the living. Because, only a half-ghost could break the rules and (help) cheat dead, right?**

 **That's all for now, remember to review, fav and follow! Until next chapter!**


	9. Ch 8: Broken Heart, Broken body

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. Please, if this all you read, then move on!**

* * *

Yellow.

That was the last color she ever saw.

And then all feeling vanished.

She felt like she was floating. Dumped into a darkness that existed of nothing. She didn't feel, she didn't smell, she didn't taste.

All her senses, just… Gone.

…

Is this how it feels to be death?

…

Peaceful.

Her mind could wander, wherever it went. Her greatest dreams, her worst nightmares. She thought of her past, her future, everything.

She remembered. She relived her life countless times, going through every choice she made. She could think over her mistakes and find solutions she didn't think off before. She could finally think about her family without feeling sad.

At least, she didn't feel sad when she remembered the reason _why_ she ran away from home.

She could think of her brother, her mother, her father. She could remember the friends she had back home, but also the ones she made when she was traveling.

Like that girl called Dani.

She remembered… Them…

The Teen Titans…

…

At least she did the right thing in the end, right?

She thought of them. Raven, the cloaked titan. She still felt bad for using her anger like that. And, just, betraying what trust the pale girl had in her.

Robin, the leader. Would he still give her a second chance after all of this?

Cyborg. Would he make her favorite meal? Maybe if she offered him some help when doing repair-works at Titans Tower.

Starfire. Would she still want to help braid her hair, or go shopping with? Even the redhead's alien food was good after almost a year of old or rotten food from the garbage.

And then…

Beast Boy.

She knew he was smitten with her. And she had to admit, he's a nice guy, despite having his… Quirks.

But did she deserve him?

She betrayed his friendship, his feelings. She wanted to run away with him, when they went to the amusement park. But, that would be at the cost of his friends…

Of course, he felt betrayed.

He had all right to not forgive her.

He was the best friend she ever had, and in the end, she betrayed their friendship, for help from Slade.

Oh, how she hates him!

Luckily, he fell in the lava during their last meeting.

She'll never be his apprentice again.

…

But what can she do? She's dead.

And no one returns from the dead.

…

Right?

Right.

What if she's wrong?

That thought was joined by a flash of light and sudden unconscious taking over her mind.

* * *

The first thing she felt was how groggy her eyes were. Her body was weak, and it was like she hadn't eaten in days, weeks maybe.

She tried to flex her fingers, feeling the soft fabric underneath her touch…

Wait, since when can she feel again?

Was she reliving her memories much more vividly this time?

"Brainwave activity shows she's waking up."

Okay, no part of her memory has that sentence from Cyborg. Is this a dream? Why would he say that she's waking up, then?

"You think I was supposed to do… This?"

And how would a dream have someone she hardly recognizes the voice of?

"Is she, like, alright? She did just, you know, return from the death, and stuff."

What is Beast Boy talking about? Did she really die for a moment, but they saved her in the end? Perhaps she fell unconscious and was stuck in a state of coma, until now then.

"We pulled her out of a petrified state. You really expect her to be fine?"

Okay, Raven is there too. Not a good thing, per say. But, what does she mean with 'petrified'? Like, did she freeze from fear of death?

"How can it be she's here, but her stone form is still back in that volcano?"

Dani? What is she doing with the Titans? And, did she say 'stone form'?

Okay, she needs answers. And only one way to find them.

Time to open her eyes.

And, boy, was that a task on its own.

Finally, Terra managed to open her eyes. Those sky-blue eyes. She tried to look around, and squinted her eyes tight when a sudden light appeared above her.

"Oh! Sorry for that. Didn't see you were awake." Cyborg apologized as he put the medical light back off. The blonde tried to get upright more in what she could recognize as a hospital bed.

"Try not to do too much for now. Your body is very weak right now, and needs time to recover." Someone, she doesn't know who, explained as two hands pushed her back down gently.

"W-who are y-you?" The blonde girl managed to say before she felt like she had run a marathon. She flinched at how bad her voice sounds, and only now notices how dry her throat is.

"Here. Drink, you'll need it." Robin said as he handed her a glass. She raised an eyebrow, and he chuckled nervously before putting the glass of water to her lips. She hated to act so powerless right now, but she really feels powerless.

"To answer your question. I'm Danny, Terra. You might know a relative of me, Dani."

"W-wha?"

"Sorry. Confusing, I know. My full name is Danielle. Remember?" Dani spoke up as she noticed the confusion on the blonde's face. Terra managed a small smile and a soft nod of her head.

"Try to rest a bit. Your body has just been pulled from a petrified state and is still trying to get used to being in motion again." Cyborg explained as he pulled up a few scans. She raised an eyebrow at his explanation.

"What Cyborg is trying to say is, after you stopped the volcano, you… You turned to stone, and it's been a few years since then. It's thanks to Danny that we were able to get you back to normal." Robin explained as he placed a hand on the guy's shoulder. Only now did she notice his appearance. Black Hazmat suit, white hair, green eyes. Just like his… Relative, Danielle. Said girl was standing off to the side of the bed, a soft smile on her lips. Terra smiled back a little before looking around. She also spotted Raven in the corner of the room.

Beast Boy was standing at the far end, eyes looking anywhere but her.

Yeah, she sort of expected that. A sigh escaped her lips as she leaned into the soft pillow behind her head. Her eyes closed and she quickly was pulled into a nice, dreamless sleep.

* * *

The titans were walking through the halls, headed for the living area in order to get something to eat. It was well past diner-time, but they needed to eat something after waiting patiently for Terra to wake up for at least three long hours.

Three very long, very boring hours.

Beast Boy his eyes were at the floor, his thoughts a fumbled mess, even more than usual. He flinched when something hit him in the back of his head. He looked back, rubbing the sore spot, glaring daggers at Dani. She returned the glare.

"What's wrong with you, Beast Boy? Why didn't you say something to her? It's been two years since you last saw her!"

"She's got a point, BB." Cyborg added as he came to walk next to the pair. Beast Boy directed a glare at his BFF before sighing.

"Come on! Raven didn't say anything to her, either!"

"That's because she doesn't normally talk much. Besides, No one expects _her_ to say something! You, we thought you would do something like a hug, or even a kiss!" Danny said, flailing his hand in the air at the end. That last part caught the changeling off-guard, and he started fumbling with words until stopping, a deep and sorrowful sigh leaving the green titan.

"You're right. I should have said something. But I didn't know what to say! My jokes seemed inappropriate, I didn't have any catchphrases, and a simple 'hello' would just be weird!"

The others had to give it to him, that was more than they expected from their green friend.

"That's actually very mature of you, Beast Boy."

"Beast Boy, mature? It's the end of the world!" Raven stated with sarcasm. Danny snickered a little at that, and the others spared a little laugh with that. Beast Boy glared at the back of the cloaked teen, and sighed. He doesn't have the energy to retort.

"I'm going to my room."

And with that, the changeling turned into a mouse and left, leaving the others behind with worried looks.

"Beast Boy being mature, sure. But not reacting to Raven's sarcasm? That takes the cake." Danny said as he looked at the direction the green mouse had vanished. Raven nodded, knowing the green titan well enough to know that something was wrong with him if he ignored her like that.

"What might ever be wrong with friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked in worry. She floated closer to the ground in response to her sadness for her friend.

"I think that Beast Boy never really got over Terra's betrayal." Robin theorized. The group shared worried looks, knowing that this can't be good or healthy for their friend.

"Maybe someone should try and talk with him?" Dani offered. Danny placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head.

"This isn't something we should busy ourselves with. We're his friends, but we shouldn't mix ourselves in his personal issues. That's for him to solve."

No one could argue with that, and Raven couldn't hide the small smile she had on her face. Why does he keep on making her fall more and more in love with him?

As they left for the living area, Beast Boy closed his door behind him. He looked around his room, the mess bringing a strange calming feeling to him. Maybe it are his natural instincts that desire disarray and chaos? He never thought much about it.

He's always considered the comic relief of the group, the one with the bad joked and puns, the pranker, the one with a positive outlook on life.

So, why does he feel so empty and sad right now? Why doesn't he feel so overjoyed with Terra her return? Where… Where are those feelings that filled his heart when they first met?

Did everything that happen blow the flame in his heart out?

He sighed and rubbed his head, plopping down on his mess-filled bed. His head was hurting, but why? His stomach grumbled, telling him he needs to eat, but he didn't feel hungry. Yet, his belly felt empty, void of any happiness or joy.

It didn't help, that today is the _exact_ day that Terra first joined the titans, before she left after her secret was revealed. He felt a pang of guilt in his body. Blamed for something that wasn't his fault, did Terra even know that Robin had figured it out himself? That the green titan hadn't blabbed it out to the rest?

"Urgh! My head hurts of all this thinking!" Beast Boy grumbled as he buried his face in his pillow. A knock sounded on the door, and he mumbled a curse-word under his breath. He slumped over to the door, fixed his position and forced a smile on his face. No need to worry the others.

He opened the door, revealing Danny with a plate in his hands. It held a couple of burgers with… Tofu?

"Hey, BB. Just wanted to bring you something to eat, seeing you didn't join us for late diner." Danny explained as he offered the plate. The halfa winked, adding in a whisper. "I got Cyborg to make them with your favorite tofu."

That brought a more real smile on the changeling's face. He thanked the ghost-boy and closed the door behind him. He put the plate on his desk, a sad smile on his face. It smelled good, yet, he didn't feel hungry. _'Nah, I'll keep it for later.'_

He went back to his bed, and before he realized it, he was sound asleep, the plate with the tofu-burger standing on his desk, wasting away.

 _Day One, no diner._

* * *

"Hold still."

"Ouch! Cyborg!"

"Hey, ain't my fault you haven't stretched this mornin'." Cyborg retorted as he helped Terra flex her legs. The girl was recovering well from being revived, but they found that her body, although it had been aged up to make do for those two missed years, it also had grown weaker. The muscles needed some help remembering what they were supposed to do.

"You think that I'll be able to walk again?" Terra asked in a more quiet and sad tone. The half-robot smiled at her.

"Sure, just try to take it easy for the week. You'll need some exercise, but Robin's preparing a harsh training program to get you back to your old self."

She smiled, knowing that they're willing to help her. As soon as she woke up again, she started apologizing like crazy to everyone. Starfire forgave her the quickest, Robin was willing to give her a second chance, Cyborg had made peace with it a year ago, and with some encouraging from Danny, Raven also accepted her apology. Her trust, that would take a bit longer.

The only one she couldn't apologize to was Beast Boy.

"-I mean, he hasn't left his room all day! He even refused my offer for playing video-games! I'm worried, but I also don't want to ruin our friendship." She heard Danny's voice at the other side of the door. _'Seriously, they never thought about making them sound-proof?'_

"Beast Boy just needs some time alone. Don't worry, he'll be back to his happy self in no-time." And that's Robin, giving advice like the leader he is. She wanted to smile, but it turned into a frown when Cyborg flexed her leg a bit too much.

"Hey! Au, that doesn't bend like that!"

"Oops, my bad." Cyborg chuckled nervously as he let go, putting his hands up in surrender at her glare. She quickly softened, understanding that the oldest titan had just made a mistake, nothing more.

"…Hey, Cy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that…" She fiddled with her finger, not sure about this. Cyborg raised a brow, waiting for her to continue. She mentally cursed, and pushed herself to finish. "-that Beast Boy will come and visit?"

Cyborg's face faltered, and he looked away toward the screen reading her vitals. She could see the frown on his face in the glass' reflection.

"Being honest, Terra. I-I don't know. You gotta remember, things didn't really… uhm, 'end' well when we last saw you."

She nodded. She understood that. Betrayal, helping Slade, that all… She slumped into her bed, taking her pillow and covering her head with it. Why does life have to be so… Complicated?

* * *

"Come on!"

"Almost!"

Raven sighed before taking a sip of her herbal tea. Despite the fact they're father and daughter, those two really know how to make it seem like they aren't. Dani started floating up as she reached the upper hand in the video-game they were playing. Right on the moment Robin entered the living area, She beat Danny, and did a somersault in the air, cheering.

"I got to admit, you beat me. Like father, like daughter I guess." Danny admitted as he put the controller down. Dani smiled as she floated back down, before taking her dad in a hug. He smiled as he hugged back.

"I'm not sure I'll ever get used to that." Robin said as he took a glass and a lemonade-carton from the cabinet. Raven shook her head in exasperation.

"Might never." She added as she took another sip.

"Yahoo!" The young halfa exclaimed as she flew up, doing a few stunts in the air before landing at the counter. She did a pose, but when she bowed before a fake audience, the glass Robin had used banged to pieces in a small green explosion.

"Woah!"

All eyes turned to Raven, but she shook her head, hands up in defense.

"Wasn't me. My blasts are black."

"Then who was it?" Robin wondered as he went to get a new glass. Danny tapped his chin, and his eyes wandered to Dani.

"Danielle. Did you notice anything… Strange about your powers?"

"Strange? Well… I did notice I sometimes don't control them so well when feeling emotional. And I think I'm developing that Ghostly Wail you use."

Danny shook his head, a frown on his face. It figured. Like father, like daughter, huh? Looks like it's the same on level of powers, not just personality.

"Raven, looks like you've got another one for meditating." Danny said as he walked over to them. She arched an eyebrow, but quickly understood what he meant. Dani looked between the two, confused.

"What do you mean, dad? Whose meditating?"

"You are. Your powers are growing more connected to your emotions, you'll have to learn how to control them. Raven can teach you how to meditate and learn to control your feelings and thoughts."

The cloaked titan nodded, exampling her powers by cleaning up the broken shards of glass. They glowed in a black aura before floating into a trashcan. Dani seemed to understand, and nodded before looking around, feeling a little bored.

"I'm going to see if Beast Boy wants to do some volleyball."

Danny nodded, more focused on talking about something with Raven. She could guess it was about her future meditation sessions. She looked at Robin, but the boy wonder had somehow vanished into thin air. She sighed before leaving the room, phasing into the kitchen wall.

Where could that green-colored guy be?

* * *

His room, where else has he been for the past three days? He only came out to grab his breakfast, lunch or dinner. And of course to help fight crime. She noticed, though, that those pranks and bad jokes everyone warned her for were almost, forced. Like he wasn't mentally into it.

She knocked on the door, face neutral. It opened to a crack, a single green eye looking through before it opened further to reveal Beast Boy's face. He had a smile on, but she could tell, it's a forced one.

"Hey BB! You wanna play some volley? I thought maybe us two against Cyborg and Star?"

"Thanks, Dani, but I'm busy cleaning my room right now, so…"

"You? Cleaning your room? I know you for less than a week, Beast Boy, but still! You never cleaned your room, like, ever!"

"Yeah, well maybe I decided to change that!" He retorted, sticking his head out. She mentally smirked and used her floating stance as ghost to look a bit above his head and into his room.

Why is it so dark in there?

"Are you really cleaning your room?"

"Yeah…"

"Let me see." She said, floating forwards. The changeling quickly put his two hands against her, stopping her.

"Woah, woah! Why do you even wanna know?"

"Beast Boy, you have hardly ever left your room for the past three days! I know your jokes and pranks are forced, just like that smile from just then. And… What's that smell?"

She couldn't even take it physically possible for his green skin to blanch like that. His mouth started moving erratically, but no sound came out. She frowned and phased through him and the door, entering his room. She gasped as she saw the state of the place.

' _What in sweet gods happened here?!'_

She expected clutter, and she means real clutter, but this is even worse! Besides the obvious mess, plates filled with uneaten, rotting food were stacked on a desk. The smell of dirty laundry, rotten food and bad tofu filled her nostrils, and she pinched her nose, forcing herself to stop breathing like a real ghost.

"What the…? Is that the breakfast, lunch and dinner from the past three days? Have you actually even eaten any…thing? Beast Boy?"

She paled at his state. His uniform was hanging a bit more loosely over his frame, he had dark circles under his eyes and those white orbs themselves had the veins showing. It looked like he hadn't changed clothes, and his skin looked dry. She would almost mistake him for a real ghost!

"What happened to you?! Did you even eat, or drink, or change uniform? Beast Boy, listen to me!"

"SHUT UP! Just, get out and shut up! I-I don't have time for this!" He yelled as he moved further into the room. She followed, him a scowl on her face.

"What's wrong with you? Look in a mirror! Smell yourself! You haven't showered for days, your skinny and pale! Are you trying to kill yourself?!"

"What if I am?!"

She flinched and floated back, taken aback by that. What? Why? Why would he try to kill himself? And why now? Why right after Terra…

Oh, Terra…

"I-Is this because Terra's back?"

The flinch from Beast Boy was answer enough. She sighed as she floated down to the ground, planting her feet on the dirty rug of the green room. She tried to understand what was going on, but needed answers.

"I-I thought that you would be happy, having her back. I saw how broken you looked when we went to the volcano. It's obvious you like her, a lot."

His shoulders slumped and his face faltered as the changeling went to sit down on his bed. He sighed before looking up at the ghost-girl.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Painfully. Not even Star and Robin are like that. And, being honest, I kinda think you two fit together really well."

"Really?" For a moment she saw a spark in those green eyes, but it quickly burned out as he lowered his head. "She probably doesn't feel the same, though."

"Are you kidding?! When I met her, she had already met you guys! She talked for hours about the titans, especially you! You're, like, her favorite Titan!" Dani said as she floated up a little. She came down quickly after, realizing what was going on. "Is that it? Y-you really don't think she feels the same?"

"I-I… I'm more worried that, that…"

"That?"

"…That _I_ don't feel the same anymore…" Beast Boy confessed as he put his head in his hands. He sighed, finally having it off his chest. Dani looked away sadly, understanding things better now. _That's_ why he has locked himself in his room.

"Oh, Beast Boy…" She sighed as she joined to sit next to him. She wanted to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, but saw how he flinched away from the motion like a scared puppy. She dropped her hand and looked away, taking the state of the room in more. Dirty clothes, stuff and gear were scattered around, but that desk filled with those plates of old food seemed so out of place…

"You know, you didn't even come to see her."

"I know."

"Are you scared she'll betray you?"

The fall of his face showed she hit the mark.

"You know, she apologized to everyone. And they accepted, even Raven! But, she couldn't apologize to you yet."

"It takes more than an apology to make up for what _she_ did…" Beast Boy said with a low growl. It almost sounded animal-like.

"I know that she betrayed you, but you also understand that Slade had tempted her, right? She wanted to learn how to control her powers, and he offered her the easy way, at a price."

"I know! But, what if, deep inside, she wanted more than just to control her powers? What if… What if she enjoyed being evil?"

"No! I don't believe you! You really think she would be like that?! Let me ask you a question, why do you think did she want to control her powers better, huh?"

"I don't know, so she couldn't hurt anyone?" Beast Boy answered, shrugging his shoulders. He really doesn't like talking about this, so why does she keep on pushing?

"Wrong. It was so she could come back to you guys and join you. So she could go back home, this home! With her friends! With you!" Dani said, putting a hand on the changeling's shoulder. He brushed it off him, his face looking away. She grumbled under her breath and decided that he would need the hard treatment. She stood up, walked in front of him, and grabbed his face, forcing him to look at her.

"Get a grip! Where is that smile, those bad jokes and hilarious pranks?! Everyone seems down without you around! You're the comic relief, the pranker, the jokester! And, I know you still like Terra, despite everything that happened! I know she made some bad choices, but she sacrificed her life for you guys! Doesn't that show how sorry she is? How much she cares for you?!" She yelled, putting her head against that of Beast Boy. His eyes were wide of surprise, and his mind took some time to process everything. He grabbed her hands and he closed his eyes before pushing her back a little. She tried to gauge his reaction, but his face showed no difference, no emotion.

"Beast Boy?"

No reaction.

"Beast Boy?"

Nothing.

"Beast Boy!"

Not even a twitch.

"…Beast Boy?"

He didn't move. No reaction, nothing. She tried shouting his name, a few more encouraging words, but nothing worked. He remained there, motionless, aside of his breathing, showing he's still alive.

"…BB?"

Her anger had simmered down to sadness, and she hung her head as the halfa left the room, closing the door behind her, shrouding the room in darkness. Yet, Beast Boy didn't move.

 _Day Three, loss of emotion._

* * *

The next days flowed into each other. The crime-fighting became almost a routine, and the mood in the tower dropped significantly. Even Raven had to admit that she wanted some more fun in the tower. This depression just didn't feel right.

Beast Boy still came to get his food, but Dani knew he wouldn't eat it. If you smelled at his door, the odor of rotten food was there, and it only became worse with the day. He didn't even put the effort into forcing a smile anymore, his face void of emotion like Raven's, but somehow even worse.

By the end of the week Terra had started to recover, and was getting back into shape. The next week, she even went to her first mission, a simple one, but a mission nonetheless.

And that's the moment that Beast Boy stopped appearing on the battlefield.

Danny was starting to doubt his own advice, but didn't know what to do. No one did.

And then, it became Wednesday.

Crime seemed to have taken a break today, no real criminals to catch. The titans were trying to keep themselves busy, but fun wasn't going to be found soon. Danny and Cyborg had given up on video-games, as it wasn't much fun without their green player nr.3. Starfire was floating around, but she carried no smile.

And suddenly, her flying stopped. She gasped as she dropped down, caught in Robin's arms just in time.

"Starfire, what's wrong?" He asked as he put her down. She frowned, and tried to fly up, only to come back down to the ground.

"My powers, they're not working."

"Cyborg?" Robin asked. The cyborg teen nodded and took a scan of their alien friend's body. He frowned, typing away a little, and shook his head.

"She's completely healthy. I don't see a reason why she can't use her powers."

"Maybe something unique to Tamaranians? Star?" Dani asked as she joined the others around the redhead. She shook her head, sadness gripping her closer. She hugged her arms and sighed.

"No, nothing. The only reason why I should not be able to fly is if I do not feel the happiness needed to."

"The mood _has_ been kinda down in the tower lately." Danny added as he crossed his arms. He thought a little, and snapped his finger, but there was no joy to his discovery.

"Beast boy."

The mood fell even more at mention of their teammate's name.

"It is true that things always have been nicer with Beast Boy around." Robin added, seeing where Danny was going at.

"BB always knew how to make someone smile, even if it meant making fun of himself." Cyborg said as he remembered all those pranks and jokes their friend made.

"Friend Beast Boy was always happy." Starfire said as she hugged herself closer.

"And now, he's not even here. Where is he even?" Raven spoke up from her corner in the room. She never thought she would want to have Beast Boy around.

"In his room, probably staring at nothing." Dani said. Everyone looked at her, bewildered, and she realized too late what she had said.

"Danielle Phantom. What do you know?" Danny demanded as he walked in front of his daughter. She chuckled nervously before sighing, knowing there is no way out of this.

' _I'm sorry Beast Boy, but the last thing I need is to endure my dad's anger.'_

* * *

Terra was walking through the hall, thinking. She'd been building up her courage to try and talk to Beast Boy for the past few days, after she learned that he hadn't even left his room yet, aside from getting his food. Somehow, she knew this was all her fault, and she was going to apologize for it.

Whatever it is she did wrong this time. _'Why can't I ever do something right?'_

She turned the corner, and stopped. Right in front of Beast Boy's door were the Teen Titans, talking among themselves. Dani was off at the side, head down as she leaned against the wall. The halfa didn't even notice her friend walking closer.

"Dani? W-what's going on?"

Danielle her head shot up and she turned to Terra, and sighed in relief.

"Oh, Terra. It's only you."

"What's going on here?" The blonde asked as she put a few locks of hair behind her ear. The ghost-girl sighed as she looked at the door with Beast Boy's name on it.

"They're debating on how to try and get Beast Boy out of his room. I think my dad even offered to Overshadow him." She explained, gesturing at the group talking. Danny looked out of their huddle, and only now noticed the blonde girl standing rather sheepishly in the hall.

"Guys. Guys, hey!" He tried to get the others attention, to no avail. He sighed before putting his two finger in his mouth and whistled. They all turned to him, and he sweat-dropped.

"Yeah, hi. Uhm, Terra's here." He pointed at the girl, who smiled back sheepishly.

The group turned to the blonde, and she stepped back a little. The titans shared a few glance, and Robin walked forwards. He put his hands up to show there was no ill intention, and Terra relaxed a little.

"What's going on?" She asked when the boy wonder stopped in front of her. He sighed, eyes darting to Starfire before looking back at their newest team-member.

"We have to find a way to get Beast Boy out of his room. Things aren't the same without him, Starfire lost her ability to fly because she doesn't feel happy anymore." Robin explained, crossing his arms. You could tell he was a little pissed off at that, but that were the boy's feelings talking. Terra bowed her head, realizing just how bad the situation really is.

"It's probably all my fault."

"No! No, we didn't say that!" Robin tried to defend, but Terra held a hand up, showing him to stop talking.

"Robin, I didn't say you hinted to that. I kind of think it's really all my fault. And, that's why I'm the one who's going to try and get Beast Boy out of his room."

The others shared worried glances at that, and Cyborg was about to say something, but Terra held her hand up to him too.

"Don't try and change my mind. I'm going in. Wish me luck, alright?" She said steadfast, the last part directed to Dani. The young halfa smiled at her and nodded, showing she will. The blonde took a deep breath and walked to the door, knocking.

Nothing happened.

She twirled with her finger as she waited, but nothing happened. Cyborg sighed and he typed the code in, unlocking the door. He motioned for her, and she nodded, opening the door into the dark room. She walked inside, and closed it.

And she was dumped into darkness. She frowned and charged her power in her hand, the yellow glow illuminating the room.

She gasped, and closed her mouth and pinched her nose when she smelled, almost even tasted, the odor hanging in the room. It was disgusting! She looked around, spotting the desk filled to the brim with rotting food on stacks of plates. Flies were flying around it, and fungus was growing on the oldest bits. Dirty clothes scattered the floor, but she smelled something that was far worse than that.

A stench of bodily smells, all mixed together. She looked around, and stopped at Beast Boy's bed. A blanket was covering a lump, and at first she was worried that the changeling was sleeping. But, when she remembered what time it is, she frowned and used her courage to pull away the cover.

She stumbled back as she saw the state of the green titan.

Skinny, really skinny. Pale green skin, bags under his eyes that had bags under them. His uniform was hanging over his thin frame, and was smelling like crazy! His eyes were closed, and his breath was ragged. She placed a hand on Beast Boy's sweating forehead and felt the fever radiating from the changeling's forehead.

"CYBORG!"

He needed medical attention, fast!

 _Day Nine, Physical deterioration._

* * *

 **Author's note: And on that cliffhanger, I leave you all be. Remember the M-rating? This is why. Even the best stories will have these gloomy moments. Sorry if it seems very dark, but I'm used to writing these kind of chapters.**

 **Either way, remember to review, fav and follow and I'll see you in the next chapter. Goodnight!**


	10. Ch 9: Reconciliation

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Danny Phantom, nor Teen Titans. Read their wiki-pages, you won't find me there.**

* * *

Beep… beep… beep…

Her eye twitched. She fiddled on her seat, trying to get the ache in her bottom to go away.

Beep… beep… beep…

Her attention went from the heart-monitor to the bed, and the screen on the wall before going back. She changed her position again.

Beep… beep… beep…

A few blonde hairs fell in front of her eyes, and she quickly put them back behind her ear. Maybe she should have her hair cut?

Beep… beep… beep…

"Do we need that thing beeping, Cyborg?" Danny asked as he phased through the wall, saving the blonde from the torture. The half-robot shrugged and turned the monitor off before looking back at the vitals on the large screen. Danny flashed her a smile, and she returned it. That smile quickly fell though, as her eyes wandered to the figure lying on the hospital bed, the same one where she had been recovering only a week ago.

Beast Boy had been brought to the medical room after they discovered his bad state. He was malnourished, dehydrated and having a high fever. The fever had dropped by now thanks to their own cyborg-doctor, and the changeling was being supplied with water from a plastic bag. It's the fact that he has hardly ever eaten something for, god knows how long, that is troubling them. Beast Boy has to wake up before they can fix that, but he hasn't, yet.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Robin will give him a long lecture when he wakes up. That'll get him to eat again." Danny tried to assure as he noticed how grim her face was. She wanted to smile at that, but could only say one thing.

"This is all my fault…"

"Hey, who said it's your fault?" Cyborg argued as he looked away from the screen. She sighed before getting up.

"Don't you get it? This all started when I came back. It all started because I'm here, and he obviously didn't want me back here!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms up before letting them slump down. The blonde started heading to the door, giving neither the chance to retort, a fallen look on her face. She paused before leaving the room, taking a last look back at the green titan in the bed.

"Maybe you should have just left me as a stone statue in that volcano. Better for everyone."

And with that said, Terra closed the door. Cyborg shared a worried look with Danny, and he sighed, already knowing what the oldest titan wants to say.

"I'll keep an eye on her."

And he phased back through the wall, leaving Cyborg with his best friend.

"Please wake up soon, BB. We need you here."

* * *

"Terra! Wait!"

"What do you want Danny? Don't you see? It's all my fault!" Terra called back as she walked up the stairs. She pushed the door open and walked up on the roof. The ghost-boy phased through the door, following the geomancer. A wind kicked in, but he didn't let that stop him.

"Just wait. You don't know that for sure. Just, wait until Beast Boy wakes up, and use that chance to talk with him. You haven't said anything to each other yet, neither of you know what the other can be thinking."

"That's the point, we don't! We don't know, and I really do want to talk with him, but what if he doesn't want to talk? What if… What if…"

She turned on her heels, coming face to face with the halfa. He backed up a little as he sees the tears streaking down her face. Dark clouds were gathering in the sky.

"What if he dies?"

A flash of lightning passed through the sky.

Okay, that's just being far too pessimistic to his liking. Time for the halfa to change that.

"You know that isn't going to happen, Terra. Cyborg is taking good care of him, and none of the titans are going to let him die. Not Robin or Starfire, not Raven, and neither will Dani and I." He said as he walked closer, taking a slow step each time. He could see she had her defenses up, eyes alert on his every move and breath slow and controlled.

"…I know. Sorry, guess I got a bit melodramatic there, huh?" She said as she rubbed her neck, a few hairs ending up in front of her eyes. She tried to blow them away, but it didn't work, the wind blowing them back.

"That… is a bit of an understatement. Terra, you shouldn't be thinking like this. He'll get better, we'll find a solution. And you two _will_ talk with each other, even if we have to force him to talk. I know you want to, you care too much for him not to. You love him to much for that."

"Yeah… Wait, what?! I don't, I mean… I-I'm not…"

"Terra."

She looked up, a sheepish look on her face for her sudden ranting. Danny raised an eyebrow, silently asking her if she's calm again. She sighed as her nerves calmed down.

"…Yeah?"

"I can tell, we all can. You and Beast Boy, you two are like a pair of magnets pulling to each other. But, right now, you're facing the wrong way, and are repelling each other. All you need to do is face the other way, and let life take over from there." Danny explained as he placed a hand on her shoulder, using the other to place those stray blonde locks behind her ear. She smiled at him, a small one, but a smile nonetheless.

"Thanks Danny. I guess I really needed a pep-talk."

"No prob."

She was about to say something back, but Dani took that moment to pop her head out of the ground, looking up at the two.

"Guys, Beast Boy's awake."

The duo shared a look, and the halfa smiled at Terra before nodding at his daughter. He took a good hold of the blonde and turned both of them intangible, phasing them through the roof.

* * *

A bit later, they entered into the medical room, where the other titans were. Robin had a stern look on his face as he watched over the changeling eating a whole plate full of food. Beast boy looked up from his plate to cross eyes with Terra, but he quickly looked back. Her smile faltered a little, but Danny placed a supporting hand on her shoulder and smiled, giving her a slight push.

The others noticed the blonde entering, and silently made their way out of the room. Robin was a bit reluctant to leave, but Danny took a hold of the boy wonder's shoulder.

"He's eating, let them talk now they have the chance."

The team leader sighed in defeat and followed the halfa out of the room. Danny shot a last confident smile at Terra, and a sideways glare at Beast Boy, and closed the door. The sound of a lock was heard, and the duo realized that they practically were locked in the room, stuck.

And the only way out would be if they talked.

"H-hey." Terra tried with a simple greeting, a nervous smile on her face. She was fiddling with her gloves behind her back, and was feeling the tension in the air. The changeling continued dutifully with eating, not sparing a glance at the geomancer.

"Talk, or I'll make sure you'll be stuck in that bed for the next month."

Both their heads turned to the head of the young halfa sticking out of the wall. Dani offered an innocent smile at her friend before turning to Beast Boy, a glare on her face that promised pain if he didn't listen. The changeling gulped as they watched Dani retreat back into the wall, leaving them alone in relative privacy.

Beast Boy sighed and put the fork with tofu down, locking eyes with Terra. She backed up a little at the void look in his eyes, but taking a second look she swore she saw a small spark in those green eyes.

The green titan sighed as he looked down.

"So, how does it feel being back on the team?"

"Oh. Kinda nice, I guess. I-I mean, I've only been out in the city twice now, and Robin most of the time keeps me at the sidelines when he thinks the criminal is 'too dangerous' for me." Terra answered, playing a little with her long hair. She was glad to see that Beast Boy at least was listening to her.

"Yeah, Rob can be a real fun-breaker when he wants to." Beast Boy said as he remembered the many times Robin stopped the changeling from doing something because it was 'too dangerous' or 'a bad idea'.

"I guess. I understand he wants to protect the team, but sometimes I think he's a bit of a control-freak."

"Like the real Control Freak?"

They shared a small laugh at that, and a genuine smile appeared on Terra's face as she felt the tension declining.

"…Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?" He looked up, some life returning to those green eyes. Terra bit her lips, and sighed. She has to ask.

"Are we… Are we cool?"

"huh?" He looked a little confused at that, not really getting where she's going at. Looks like she has to take the hard route.

"…Beast Boy, is it… Is it my fault that t-this," She motioned to his state and where they are right now. "all happened?"

The tension returned, and that life in those green orbs died down a bit. He looked away, biting his cheeks. Why did she have to ask? Why not let things be like they are? He sighed, knowing he'll have to answer.

"Terra. T-there isn't an easy answer to that, you know."

"I know, but I need to know. S-so… so I know if I should stay, or go away."

"No!"

They both flinched at the sudden yell from the changeling. He had caught himself as much off guard as the blonde. He slumped back a little, all those pent-up emotions finally gathering together in his head.

"I-I didn't want you to leave. I just…" He sighed, collecting his thoughts a little. Why does he have to face something like this, now?

"I didn't know if I could trust you."

She sighed. Of course. That's it. Trust.

After all, she betrayed his trust. Back in the amusement park, when she wanted to run off with him. When she betrayed their friendship.

"You don't trust me. That's it, huh? Guess I deserve that, after everything that happened. You know, I don't even know why I returned. It was so peaceful, being stone. Nothing to worry about, I could look back on things, and just let myself wander; like when I wandered the world, looking for a place where I could just, be alone and forget about life."

"Terra…" Beast boy got more straight in the bed, listening to every word she was saying. He could feel it, the truth behind her words, the emotion she's showing.

"But, that's the problem. Life doesn't work like that. Wherever I went, I somehow ended up saving someone, or making a friend on the way. When I came here, I never expected to become friends with the Teen Titans, let alone becoming one. But, then all those things with Slade and my powers happened, and it all came crashing down on me. I really wanted to be your friend, Beast Boy. I really did, but it just didn't seem to be so easy as I hoped it would be."

Tears started to appear in the corner of her eyes as she vented her heart, letting it all out. Why did she keep it all in? Why did she never speak from her heart like this before?

"You know why I did all of that? Why I followed Slade, become his apprentice and betray you guys? I did all of that, for you. So we could be friends, and maybe…"

"Maybe more than just friends."

She blinked, trying to stop the tears from falling. She failed, as they came down in streaks, falling to the floor. The blonde walked to the wall, placing a hand against it to stop herself from breaking down. She has to finish. No stopping it now. She followed Danny's advice. Time to change how she's facing him.

"When I took you to all those places to see, I did that so I could enjoy being around you, Beast Boy. I-I wanted to run away with you, leave everything behind. Slade, the titans, just you and me. Together. I-I didn't want to betray you, but Slade had taught me how to control my powers, I thought I-I owed him, for… for helping me. I thought I could trust him. But, in the end, I was proven wrong. He betrayed me, like I did to you, and I realized everything I had done wrong. I wanted to do good, you know. But, at that moment, I didn't know what it meant anymore to _be_ good."

Beast Boy took the blanket off him, letting his legs hang from the bedside. He wanted to support her, help her. Why? His heart is filling with all these feelings, where is this coming from?

"And then, and then you guys came, and you saved me! From Slade, from myself. And when the volcano was going to erupt, I realized it. What it means to be good. I-I wanted to show t-that I could still d-do good, I-I wanted to h-help. That's why, that's why I sacrificed m-myself. The last good thing I could do, the last moment of being a true hero. T-that's why I didn't want you to be there, Beast Boy. I never thought about coming back, even if…"

"Even if I survived that volcano."

His eyes widened, and he stood up. He was a little wonky on the legs, and took a hold of the sidebar of the bed to keep standing.

"What?"

"I-I never expected you guys to forgive me. I never thought of coming back. And I knew that running away wasn't going to work this time, so even if I survived the volcano, I-I…"

"Terra, no…"

"I probable would have killed myse-"

She couldn't finish, suddenly wrapped in a pair of slim, yet somehow strong arms. She realized what was going on, and couldn't stop the tears anymore. The blonde dropped to her knees, Beast Boy following down. She cried, her head leaning into his neck and took hold of his loose uniform. He held her, comforting her, showing her he's here. It finally was there again. That feeling, that light in his heart. He closed his eyes, letting time flow over them. It hurt, hearing her cry, but he knew she had to let it all go, let it all come out.

And he had to say the one thing he hadn't said.

"Terra. I forgive you."

"B-Beast Boy?" She was startled, not even having apologized yet, but he already forgives her?

"Promise me, that from now on, we'll always tell each other the truth. That we'll never hide our feelings for each other again." Beast Boy asked as he held her close, his hand going through her blonde locks. She calmed a little at the motion, and nodded in his neck.

"I-I…I promise. I promise, from now on, I'll always tell you. Everything."

He smiled, finally smiled, and hugged her even closer. She smiled too as the tears were still flowing, but somehow she didn't feel so sad anymore. And she realized what had to be said.

"Beast Boy?"

"Terra?"

"I-I… I love you…"

"I know. I love you too."

They both let their hearts open, embracing close. She lifted her head from his neck, and locked eyes. Those green eyes, filled with life, joy and happiness. The three things she never had when she was wandering around. He looked into those blue orbs, seeing the care, the feelings, and everything else he loves about her. And despite everything, there wasn't a better moment.

They both lean closer, their lips connecting. Their hearts erupted with joy, and finally, the two had found each other.

And they couldn't be happier.

* * *

"Come on! Closer, almost!"

"No way, you're not getting past me, Cyborg!"

"Come on, guys! Give this dude a break! I'm still working up my strength back!"

The trio of boys were sitting on the ground, or in Danny's case floating a little above it, as they played another one of their video-games. A racing game, and Danny was in the lead.

"Ha, I passed you!"

Capital on 'was'.

"Come on, not fair! Did you cheat with those robot-gadgets of yours?" Danny asked as he floated closer, trying to inspect the oldest titan on anything suspicious. Cyborg held his hands and the controller in the air, showing that he had, indeed, not used any tricks.

"Gotta keep an eye on the screen, you two."

Both their heads snapped back to the large screen, just in time to see Beast Boy passing both of them. He smirked in victory as his racecar passed the finish-line.

"That's cheating! We weren't focused!"

"Yeah, we were distracted!"

"Come on guys, give him some slack. He won, fair and square." Terra defended her boyfriend, yes boyfriend, as she jumped on the couch, two drinks in her hands. She handed one to Beast Boy, who took it gratefully before taking a large sip.

"Next time, he won't win that easily." Danny declared as he floated away, grumbling something under his breath. Cyborg stood up, flashing a smile to the duo before leaving, off to do something else. He still had to recalibrate the tower's defenses after finding that bug in the system.

"Huh, normally they never leave me like that." Beast Boy observed as he sat down next to the blonde. Her smile faded a little as she remembered why.

"You're still recovering, Beast Boy. They know that."

His smile faltered a little, but he quickly put it back right, letting his arm rest over the couch and behind Terra's head. She smiled knowingly to him, and leant into him, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

Both shot up when the alarm sounded, and the screen turned to show Control Freak, using his notorious remote to turn the characters on billboards to life. The doors opened, the titans running in. The situation wa gauged, and they were quickly prepared.

"Titans, go!" Robin declared, and everyone gathered back out. The duo on the couch looked a little sheepishly at each other. Danny stopped in the air, rolled his eyes, and floated back to them.

"He means, ALL titans, including recovering members."

Beast Boy cracked a smile at that, and the two shot up from the couch, following the halfa out of the door and into the crime-fighting they're about to do in the city.

Yes, things have finally turned back to normal in Titans Tower.

* * *

The sun was setting when the titans returned home, a whole day of crime-fighting behind them. The door hissed open, and they filed into the living room. Cyborg made his way to the kitchen in response to his grumbling stomach.

"Anyone else up for a late dinner?" He called. A few groans in response followed, and he shook his head in exasperation before taking out a big cooking pan.

"Who else feels like today was busy?" Dani asked as she floated into the couch. Practically all hands went up in the air at that, and she cracked a tired smile.

"Dude, I didn't even know fighting criminals could be so tiring." Beast boy said as he slumped into the couch. Terra joined him, and sighed before letting her head rest against his chest.

"All worth it, though." The blonde added as she hugged him sideways. The changeling smiled, and put a soft kiss on her head.

"Gag me already." Raven spoke up from her corner of the room. The green titan shot her a glare, but let it go as he enjoyed the embrace of his girlfriend.

"Great, now Robin and Starfire aren't the only couple in the tower." Danny added as he floated a bit closer to the cloaked titan. He winked at her, and she shook her head in exasperation, although a small smile graced her face. _'Don't start spilling our secret now.'_

' _Wouldn't dream of it.'_ He responded in his thoughts. They had started using Raven's ability to read minds and project her own thoughts to others as a way to secretly communicate.

"We all deserve a rest. Things have been very hectic lately." Robin stated as he walked to the computer. He pulled up a list with villains they've fought for the past month, and to say it was starting to look long would be an understatement.

"Indeed, we have all worked very hard." Starfire agreed as she floated through the room. At that moment, a bell rang and all heads turned to the kitchen, where Cyborg was standing with a rolling table filled to the brim with food.

"Anyone want a bite?"

Dani was first at the table, smiling as she grabbed a plate and started putting food on it. Her eyes glinted when she noticed something among the foods.

"Is that cheeseburger with ectoplasm?" She asked as she looked at the plate with slightly green-glowing burgers. Cyborg nodded at the halfa.

"Yep. Danny showed me how to put ectoplasm in normal food. He told me how it makes food taste even better for ghosts."

"Definitely!" Dani agreed as she grabbed one. She took a bite, and her eyes shimmered. It tasted amazing! The young halfa quickly gulped her bite down and floated to the half-robot, placing a quick kiss on his cheeks. "Thanks Cy."

"Hehe, no problem Dani." Cyborg chuckled, a soft blush on his face. His eyes darted to Danny, and the look on his face spoke volumes. 'Even dare to think of it, and you're dead.'

The others quickly followed, and soon everyone had a plate with something to eat. Terra and Beast Boy were playing a game to see who could feed the other the best, while the rest ate normally.

"You know. If you told me this would be my life a few months ago, I would have never believed you guys." Danny said from his spot in the air. They shared understanding looks. Not even they could have ever predicted this.

"And it all began when that mad Doctor Light decided to run to Amity Park. Help me remember to thank him next time we kick his butt!" Dani added as she gulped down another one of those glowing burgers.

"You know. One of the reasons I kept on going after I met you guys and left, was you Dani." Terra said as she grabbed the ghost-girl in a friendly hug. They smiled at each other, almost like sisters.

"Sheesh. Thanks… Sis." The young halfa said, returning the gesture with a small ruffle of the girl's blonde hair.

"Great, just what we needed. Two Terra's." Raven spoke up with sarcasm. The two glared at her, and Danny floated next to her, sharing the same look with the cloaked titan.

"Or two Danielle's."

They all burst out in laughter, even Raven shared a little in it. After a little while, it calmed down, and everyone had happy smiles on their faces.

As the sun set of the horizon, the lights in the T-shaped tower stayed on, the residents talking and joking like a real family.

The same scene played on a screen surrounded by darkness. A slight evil chuckle filled the air as the one eye of Slade gazed at the sight.

"Yes. Enjoy your time together. Because I will find a way to divide you. And nothing will stop me." He said to himself as his plan was finally coming together. He only needed a few things.

And he knew just where to get them, his eyes wandering to the second screen to his left, a brick building with a massive structure above it.

Fenton Works.

"Time to meet your parents, Daniel."

* * *

 **Author's note: And with that I end the tenth chapter, and also celebrate 2,000 views! Thanks a bunch for reading my story, and do check out the others I've written. Anyways, with this I leave you, and hope to see a review, and remember to fav and follow!**

 **Until next time!**


	11. Ch 10: Route 51

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. Would I like to? Yes, yes I do.**

* * *

Fire.

Everything was burning.

His eyes went from the burning city to the tower. The flames were bursting from the windows and the broken parts in the wall. He heard their screams, calls for help.

Yet, he couldn't move even an inch. His feet felt glued to the ground.

From the fires appeared Scarface, devilish smile on his face as he basked in the destruction.

Out of the ground phased the form of Dan, the same smile on his face. They both walked casually closer, promised death in their eyes.

Yet, he couldn't move. His eyes darted everywhere, and for a moment he thought about fighting back, but then he noticed.

He was in his human form.

He wasn't a ghost anymore.

He was…

Powerless.

"NO!"

He shot up in his bed, beads of sweat on his face.

It was just a nightmare. Danny repeated that mantra in his head, but it only worked half. He focused, taking a cross-legged position.

"Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos." He chanted, and his nerves finally settled down. He had found some condolence in using Raven's chant, because of that very fact. He would hear her voice in his head, chanting along with him. He breathed out, calmness overtaking him. He smiled a little.

His eyes went to the clock. 5.12 AM. Early, but the halfa doesn't feel like sleeping anymore. A shudder passed him as he remembered pieces of the dream. _'No, stay calm. No need to get worked up over a dream. It was just that, a dream.'_

He got out of bed, only now noticing he was still in his human form. Danny slept in this form ever since they gave him his own room. It felt just a bit more natural to sleep as a human. And he couldn't somehow sleep-walk (or float) through the tower like that. Can't phase through walls when sleeping and human.

Getting dressed, the halfa quickly realized how stupid it really seemed to change when he'll be in his Hazmat-suit all day. _'Still, don't want to be caught naked when transforming.'_

He looked through the door, checking to see if anyone was awake. He breathed out silently and phased through the door, avoiding the sound of hissing whenever a door opens in the tower. Danny had made it so that the motion-sensors ignored him, and he couldn't accidentally open the door, or any other door by that matter.

He floated through the halls, silently passing the others their rooms. He noticed that Beast Boy's door was on a crack, and peaking in, he saw the changeling wasn't present in his room. _'Probably with Terra. Those two are even worse than Star and Robin.'_

Finally, the halfa phased into the empty living area. He darted for the kitchen, grabbed a pack with herbal tea-bags, and put a silent kettle on. Waiting a little, he tapped his finger on the counter, but stopped when a noise came from the halls.

A door has opened.

He tensed, mind ready to start the transformation the moment he can confirm someone is awake, and heading his way. He didn't hear any footprints, and sighed. The kettle blinked green, and he poured himself a cup before adding the tea-bag.

And then, the door suddenly hissed open.

He froze, mind going blank for a second. _'Shit!'_

"Danny?"

Oh, thank god, it's Raven. He breathed out in relief, and turned to face his secret girlfriend. She must have woken up recently, hair a little messy and dressed in her black nightgown.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" He apologized. She gave a groggy nod as she held back a yawn, rubbing her eyes a little to adjust to the dark.

"I could feel your stress in my sleep. When it stopped, I thought you had calmed down, but you didn't go back to sleep." Raven explained as she walked up to him, worry glinting in her eyes. He knew that to everyone else her face would often be almost unreadable, but he knew the hints to look for. Her eyes spoke more than her lips.

"Remind me to block my thoughts when I wake up early." He said as he passed her, cup in the hand. He trusted Raven to feel his feelings and know his thoughts, but sometimes being an empath could have its difficulties, especially if the person you love is the matter of subject.

"Don't apologize. It's natural for you to have nightmares, it's a way for your mind to cope with traumatizing events."

"Doesn't mean I enjoy having them." He sighed as he sat down in the couch. The sun was slowly starting to rise, and the early morning light started streaming into the room. He sipped his tea, as Raven joined him with her own cup in a black aura besides her.

"We don't ask for them, and we shouldn't enjoy them. Having nightmares just shows that you're still human, and that you feel the fear from what happened."

He sipped his tea again, enjoying the warmth and taste. It helped him calm, and the herbs were very healthy too.

"Have you ever had nightmares?"

She tensed a little, a few memories surging back up. She forced them away, clearing her head. She couldn't lie to him, he's the only one who could understand her.

"Yes. I did."

"About what?"

She paused, contemplating what to answer. She had nightmares of quite a few things. Which should she choose?

"My powers."

"Your powers? You mean, how they can go out of control when you feel emotional? Starfire told me of the time you switched bodies, and how difficult she had it."

' _Of course she did.'_ She grumbled a little at how blabbering that alien redhead could be, but let it slide, for now. She nodded in response to Danny's question.

"I see. Anything else?"

"What do you mean, anything else? I told you, right?"

"Raven, you know what I mean. Did you ever dream of… Him?"

She wanted to ask him who 'him' was, but the undertone finally caught up with the empath, and her eyes widened as she realized who 'him' is.

Trigon.

"…Yes."

Danny looked away. He had expected that answer, but it still didn't stop him from feeling a little bit regretful. He sighed before taking a sip from his tea. It helped calm his nerves a little.

"You know, I can still see them, when I close my eyes. Those images of when he destroyed the world. When you became the portal."

She inwardly flinched, as a few of her own images popped up from those events. Raven hated that she had kept that a secret from Danny, and that he had to personally see what happened, instead of just hearing about it. She cursed Scarface for doing what he did.

"We all have things we regret." She said with a whisper. He heard, though, and nodded his head. He knew a few things he regretted, still does too. His hand slid over the couch, touching Raven's. She didn't even need a hint, taking his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers.

They let silence overcome them, taking away their thoughts and feelings and just let them relax, tea in one hand and the other ones holding together between them. Day was coming, and soon the others would be awake.

* * *

"Ouch!"

"Hold still, I can't, urgh, get them out if you don't stop squirming." Danny explained with a grunt as he took a hold of another quill sticking from the green titan's body. A small pile was lying on the ground, yet somehow it seemed like there were hundreds more all over Beast Boy. Terra held his hand, the one not being cleaned of any quills, and comforted her boyfriend through the torture.

They had fought with a new villain, Quillface, and his name was not for fun. His entire back was filled with quills, and Beast Boy had unfortunately made a run-in, literally, with the villain.

"You'd think that a porcupine-styled villain would speak for itself. Watch out for the quills." Danny muttered as he took out another one. The changeling grumbled something under his breath that sounded a lot like 'shut the fuck up'.

"Especially if said person can turn into one." Raven added as she took the small pile in her magic and floated it to the trashcan. Beast Boy glared at her, and flinched when the halfa removed another quill, painfully.

"Can't you just change into a small critter or something to make them all go away?" Terra asked as the changeling squeezed her hand. Another quill dropped to the ground.

"To much of a risk that something bad could happen when he changes. Remember when he turned into a dino wearing that shirt?" Cyborg explained as he appeared from the kitchen. The half-robot hadn't been able to finish his lunch when the alarm went off, and finally had the chance to eat his extra-meaty sandwich.

"Yeah, the shirt was ripped to pieces." Robin answered as he turned on his chair in front of the computer. He was making a file about the villain, putting a clear warning for the quills.

"How doesn't that happen to your uniform?" Danny asked as he removed a quill sticking from the changeling's chest. Beast Boy will need a new uniform after this, that's for sure.

"The fabric is made so that it gets absorbed when I change." Beast Boy explained. Everyone stopped to look at him, baffled. "What? I'm more than just jokes all the time."

"Despite Beast Boy's, uhm, show of brains," the green titan glared at Dani for that. "We should have a plan ready for when Quillface shows up again." She looked at Robin, who smiled at that.

"I already have one."

"Can we know what it is?" Danny asked as he looked at the boy wonder, still focused on removing quills. Another one dropped on the growing pile.

Robin's answer was a smirk, and a zipping motion in front of his mouth. The halfa rolled his eyes and turned back to helping Beast Boy. Finally, he reached the final ones on his back. _'How did those even get there?'_

"Might I know what the plan is?" Starfire asked with pleading eyes. Her boyfriend crossed his arms, keeping quiet. She pouted and floated away, but everyone knew that it was only temporarily.

"Aaaaand… Done." Danny declared as the final quill dropped from his hand. Before either realized it, Beast Boy was out of the chair and through the door, leaving them startled. "What got into him?"

"I think he's been keeping it up since the fight." Cyborg said as he took a big bite of his sandwich. Danny was confused for a little, until he realized what the cyborg meant. He shook that mental image from his head and floated to the ground, dusting his suit off a little. Raven took the quills in her magic and dumped the second pile in the trashcan.

"How does that porcupine-head even get so many?" Dani questioned as she noticed the amount. The titans shared a few looks at that, and shrugged.

* * *

Danny was in his room, working on his laptop. A blueprint was visible on the screen, a circular shape clear in the planning. He hummed in thought, bringing up a few calculations in another window. A knock shook him from his thoughts, and he got up from the chair, closing the laptop.

He opened his door, Dani standing at the other side. He smiled at her, and she smiled back before entering.

"You need something?" He asked as he closed the door. Dani looked around a little, and two rings of light appeared around her, her suit turning into her normal attire, minus the hat on her head.

"Can't I just talk with my dad?" She asked with an innocent voice. He raised an eyebrow, not convinced at all. "Okay, Terra told me a little about her past."

"And you can't keep it a secret, can you?"

She sighed, and nodded her head. He sighed as well, hands on his hips. He understood what's wrong. She doesn't want to betray their sisterly friendship, but she can't keep whatever she learned a secret.

"Okay then, if she finds out I know, I'll tell her I made you tell me. I'm your dad, she can't expect me not to be like one sometimes."

She smiled at him and sat down on his bed. He took a seat in his desk-chair and rolled it so he was looking at her.

"Okay. Guess what, turns out that Terra's a princess! A real princess! She and her brother used to live in a place called Markovia, a small country in Central Europe. They were experimented on so they could defend their country from any dangers or threats. That's the source of her powers."

"Wow, that sounds, terrible." Danny noted, picturing the lab where they could have been kept. He shivered a little.

"Danny, she told me neither of them knows who funded the experiment, or started the whole project in the first place. All she could tell me is that the scientist who did all of that to them was a friend of their family."

"And you're worried he's still out there looking for them." Danny deduced, but Dani shook her head, showing he's got it wrong.

"No, they know the man died when they escaped the lab. But, doesn't the name Markovia ring a bell?"

Danny pondered over this, letting the name echo in his head. Soon, he suddenly heard the name being spoken with Dora's voice, the ghost from the Middle Ages.

"Didn't Dora tell us about the history of her homeland?" He asked to himself, wracking his head for more. Dani nodded, knowing that her dad's getting to her point.

"Didn't she tell us about that war, with that one kingdom?" She eased further. A light-bulb went on in Danny's head, his face brightening as he finally realized what she meant.

"Markovia was that kingdom!"

"Bingo, and do you remember what she told us about the royal Markovian family?"

"That," His face paled as he remembered what Dani mentioned. He finally gets what she means. "That they're willing to do anything for their kingdom, even…"

"Even inhuman things to their own offspring?" Dani finished, a worried look on her face. Danny held his hands together, finally knowing what's troubling his little girl.

"You think that their own parents funded the experiment?"

"I think they might even have been behind everything."

He slumped in his chair, holding his head. What they're thinking is far-fetched, very far-fetched, but if they're right, than Terra is still in danger. As long as her family knows she's out there, she's still in danger.

"Whose her brother anyways?"

"Geo-force." Dani answered. Danny lunged forwards, shocked to learn who is Terra's brother. After a little, he realized she was right, though. They both have similar powers, and he has to say they share a few resemblances.

"Great, he's part of the Justice League. Does she even know?"

"I'm not sure. She knew about the titans, so she must know that her brother is with the Justice league, right? But, I'm more worried for Terra. I'm not sure if her brother knows where she is, or what we're thinking."

Danny nodded in understanding. If her brother would know, he should have come and visit her, right? So, what is taking him so long?

"Where does he live?"

"That's the thing. He might be part of the Justice League, but he mostly defends Markovia."

"Great! If he finds out, the entire family will know." Danny exclaimed, hands going up before dropping again. He sighed, already knowing this isn't going to be easy.

"Unless we lure him somewhere else." Dani said as she held a finger up. A smirk appeared on her face, and Danny gulped.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, right?"

"Oh, I am."

He suddenly felt very cold.

* * *

Dani was waiting in the living area, her eyes darting to the clock every now and then. She had asked Terra to go with her to the mall, a cover story of course, and she has been waiting for the geomancer for half an hour now.

"Come on, T. How long does it take to get changed?"

"I'm here!"

The halfa yelped and flew up, turning around to look at Terra, the girl holding the largest grin possible on her face. She was wearing a simple jeans-short and a blue shirt. She had a black jacket with a yellow T-symbol on the side over the shirt, and brown boots on.

"How did you even…" She noticed the rock that wasn't there a few minutes ago floating near the window. Terra noticed, and said rock suddenly plummeted down to the ground. "Nevermind. You ready?"

"Totally. So, any reason why we're going to the mall?" Terra started as they entered the elevator down. Dani had to hold back a laugh. _'She's falling for it like a brick!'_

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to spend some quality time with my sister."

"Thanks. Sorry if I seem too busy sometimes."

"Nah, it's nothing. I know you don't want to be away too long from your boyfriend." Dani assured, giving a wink at the end. A blush made its way up Terra's face, and she stumbled with her words until giving up with an exasperated sigh.

They left the tower and walked over the path leading to the rocky shore of the island. Suddenly, a bang sounded through the air. They turned to the source somewhere in the sky, and from seemingly nowhere, Danny appeared in front of them, out of breath and holding a pole.

A flagpole, with the flag of Markovia waving from the side.

"What the-"

"I'm never going from one side of the world to the other so quickly. How does he even keep up with me?" Danny stated after recollecting his breath. He looked up and blanched before turning intangible, just in time to avoid a bolder falling down on the spot where he's floating. Terra jumped back a little, shocked. What's going on?!

"Where is he?" Dani asked as she floated up to the side of her dad. He looked around, and stopped when he spotted an orange dot in the distance.

"He's coming right up." Danny said, avoiding a boulder that appeared from the horizon. Terra followed their gazes, but couldn't see what they were talking about.

After a little while, the orange dot began to take shape. The rocks had stopped being thrown, and the two Phantom's were patiently waiting. Terra had been trying to get them to spill what was going on, but they revealed nothing, but that it's "a surprise".

Finally, a large rock with an orange-yellow suited man, orange hair and a mask on, appeared from the dot. He landed the rock expertly on the ground, his eyes wide as he noticed the blonde girl standing a little ways from two floating figures.

Terra was stumbling with her words, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. She looked at the two Phantoms, both holding knowing looks. She forced herself to calm down a little, and walked closer to the suited man.

"Brion?" She asked, looking at the older teen that looked a lot like her brother. He removed is mask, revealing similar blue eyes. He blinked, his mind still trying to process what's going on.

"T-Tara? Is that really you?" He asked, mind going haywire. He looked at the two in the distance, but they seemed to be focused on talking to each other.

"It's Terra, you know that…" She murmured, grabbing her arm as she looked away. Her brother's face fell as he realized his mistake.

"W-what's going on?" They both asked, Brion to Terra and Terra to Dani. She laughed a little with how they were acting so similar.

"You told me about your brother, but also how you haven't seen each other in years. Danny here went all the way to Markovia to bring him here."

"That's why I'm holding this," He held the flagpole up a little higher before letting it drop to the ground, the pole digging itself into the rock. "To lure him here."

"Couldn't you just have called? I'm part of the Justice League, I'm sure they could bring you to Markovia. Or a surprise-visit would have been nice too!" Brion said as he moved away from his sister to face the two. They really have a nerve messing with him.

"Don't get your royal pants in a knot. We only wanted to make sure that it would remain a secret." Dani said casually, floating around the older geomancer. His face was growing more and more angry, and Danny noticed.

"Danielle, I don't think it's smart to mess with someone who's hero-identity is called 'Geo-Force'." He warned her. She looked a little confused at him before noticing how angry the hero was looking. She smiled sheepishly at him, and backed away a little.

"Sorry. We just don't want everyone in Markovia to know Terra's still alive."

"Why?" Said girl asked as she joined her brother's side. She wants some answers as well.

"Because, what if there are still people left from those experiments? People who want to use you." Dani argued as she came back down to the ground. They looked at each other and had to hand it to the ghost-girl, that's actually very smart.

"And you were worried that a normal visit or call would bring her in danger?" Brion asked to Danielle. She nodded, smiling for her achievement. He pondered a little over it, and had to hand her that much. "Okay, smart."

"But, the scientist is death. Why would anyone want me?"

"Slade didn't even know that much about you, but he still used you, right? The wrong person with knowledge of your survival and all hell could break loose." Danny said as he leant against the pole. She paled a little as her brother shot her a look that promised further investigation, but not now.

"We know something about your family I bet you don't." Dani said with a smirk. They were very attentive, suddenly, and she was a little taken aback with that.

"We know that something happened many years ago. A war between Markovia and another kingdom. In that time, the royal Markovian family was known to go extremely far in order to win and defend their country." Danny began with an almost lecturing voice.

"So far in fact, that people say they used their own children in almost inhumane ways to win and defend." Dani continued, her face trying to convey the message. Terra was the first who realized what they were going at, and shook her head frantically.

"No, no! I don't believe you! O-our parents would never, ever use us like that!"

Brion his eyes widened, and he started fiddling with his gloves hands. Terra looked at her brother for support, but his acting made her question things. "Right? Brion?"

"Well, you see, little sis, uhm…"

"…No. No, it, it can't be… They did?"

He hung his head in defeat. Both Phantoms gasped in shock at the revelation.

"You knew." The two ghosts declared in horror. He paled at them, and tried to defend himself.

"I only found out after you left, Tara. Mom and Dad apologized for everything! They promised they'll never do something like it again! I swear!"

The blonde didn't look him in the eyes, her face downcast. Her hair casted a shadow over her eyes, hiding how she's feeling. A few tears appeared from under the shadow, rolling down her face and falling down.

"I trusted you. You're my brother! Why didn't you try and find me?! Why did you leave me alone? I was alone, confused, scared!"

"I thought you needed time!"

"You thought I needed time? Time?! Four fucking years, Brion! Four! Is that not enough?!" She yelled in disbelief. She can't believe it, her own brother… She glared at him with the tears still there, but they didn't help with diminishing the force in that look. He backed away, and they noticed how Terra's hands started glowing yellow. Dani gasped, and hurried to hold back her surrogate sister.

"Terra, don't! Don't do this, don't attack him. He's still your brother, you can't! Calm down." Dani exclaimed as she grabbed the blonde by her arms, stopping her from charging at the scared hero. He backed away even further from his sister, and that confused Danny.

"Why are you so scared? I understand that seeing your sister like this is painful, but why are you almost scared for your life?"

Terra her eyes stopped glowing yellow, and she calmed down a bit to be able and hear her brother's answer. He clenched his fists. How can that guy read him so well?

"D-during the experiments, I-I discovered something. Alabaster, he said that, that Tara received more power than I did, because she was younger than me. That, as she grows up, she'll become more powerful than me." He explained, eyes darting to his little sister. Her eyes widened and her face paled a little as she understood.

"Y-you're scared, of _me_?"

"What?! I-I didn't say that, I mean, I didn't…" He tried to defend, but she wasn't listening anymore, more tears falling. She clenched her fists, and the yellow glow intensified even more. Small pebbles and rocks on the ground started floating into the ground, the earth reacting to her growing emotions and powers.

The titans had heard the commotion outside, thanks to the yelling, and they exited the tower to find the scene outside. Danny flew over to them, a sheepish smile on his face.

"What's going on? Who is that?" Robin asked to the halfa. Danny rubbed the back of his neck, a little hesitant to tell. He sighed as he saw the questioning look on Raven's face.

"That there if Geo-force, AKA Brion, AKA Terra's older brother. I brought him all the way from Terra's old home, Markovia. They're having a dispute, right now, and I think that Terra is on the brink of attacking him." Danny explained as fast and best as he could without taking too long. He saw from the corner of his eye that Terra her hair had started floating and her eyes were glowing yellow. Dani was trying to stop her from attacking her brother, a futile attempt, said guy even further away from his sister.

Beast Boy his eyes widened and he ran over to the blonde before anyone could stop him.

"Beast Boy!" The others called in worry as he rushed to his girlfriend and the halfa. He reached them, and took a hold of Dani's shoulder. She looked back at him, and he shook his head, pointing between himself and her. She understood, and let go of Terra.

Terra was about to use the fact she was no longer being held back to go full-out, but suddenly her shaking hand was grabbed by another. That care hold, the tenderness and that kind warmth…

"Beast Boy?"

Her hair came back down, her eyes returning to normal and her fists relaxing. He took her hand in his and brought her closer in a hug. She took tight hold of him, letting her tears flow on his shoulder. The changeling looked up, locking eyes with Terra's brother. He was walking closer, but the low animalistic growl from the green titan scared him back a little.

"I would go before her boyfriend wants a piece of you." Dani advised as she appeared next to Brion. He looked incredulously at her, not believing what she's saying, but the serious look on Danielle's face spoke truth. He took a last, saddened glance at his little sister before jumping on the rock he used to get to the island. He put his mask back on, took a final glance at everyone gathered, and flew away on the rock, disappearing into the sky.

"You still feel that you did the right thing?" Danny asked as he walked up next to his daughter. She took a moment to recap what happened and sighed.

"Honestly, I'm not sure of much anymore."

* * *

"Today didn't really go as planned."

"You think?" Raven retorted as she raised an eyebrow, eyes closed. They were meditating, or they would be if Danny didn't decide to talk about the events of today.

"I mean, I thought that what Dani wanted to do was nice and all, but we never expected this to happen." He said, his eyes wandering to the flagpole that was still standing on the same spot. As if fate knew, the ground underneath the pole shot up, the metal rod and the flag attached flying into the water, disappearing underneath the surface. He saw the figure of Terra down below from his spot at the edge of the roof.

"Life is unpredictable. Live with it. At least she was able to discover how her brother is doing. And maybe her brother learn from what happened here." Raven argued, opening her eyes to look at the two figures at the base of the tower. Beast Boy had joined Terra.

"I hope. Danielle looked really sad afterwards. I think that Terra will have to show her that they're still sisters."

"…Thinking about your parents?" Raven guessed. Danny sighed, you can't lie to an empath. Not like he was going to, anyways.

"Yeah. I'm not sure why, but I've been thinking about them lately."

"You planning to see them?" Raven asked, but she could feel that her heart wanted a negative answer.

"Not really. They don't know about Dani, and I don't feel like going anyways. Too much stuff from the past, regrets and mistakes."

Just the same reason why she never went back to Azarath, Raven realized. Too much from the past, things she wants to forget about.

Danny his eyes followed the two figures on the ground, as they walked to their favorite spot. He could just make out that they were holding hands, and a small smile made its way up his face.

"But, I think that things here will work themselves out."

* * *

 **Author's note: A simple chapter. I wanted to do my own version of the comic #51 in Teen Titans Go! (not the series!) where Terra's brother comes looking for her. I, of course, made the change to the reason for Geo-Force coming to Jump City, but I also wondered: What took him so long? Terra was gone for over a year, why did he now try and look for her?**

 **So, I decided to give him a reason for not searching for her. The very reason she no longer trusts him. Anyways, this is all for today's chapter. Remember to review, fav and follow!**


	12. Ch 11: Center of My Life, Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans franchise. Please consult my (non-existent) secretary for more info.**

* * *

The wind blew over the large mountain tops, flecks of snow floating through the air. In the far distance, deep below the mountain ranges of the Alpes, was a valley. Not incredibly large, maybe the size of New York City, from north to south. At the side where a waterfall cascaded into a river and fed to a lake in the center of the valley, a massive castle was situated.

Markovia was the name of these lands. Few people came here, and things seemed to have stopped here somewhere in the time of the late Middle Ages. Still, technology was very present in these people they're day-to-day lives. Phones, electricity, you name it, they have it.

And somewhere in these mountains were the remnant of an old laboratory. The structure was built into the side of the snowy mountains, but a massive hole straight through the rock showed that the place had seen better days.

The inside was cold, and dust had collected over the past years on the old equipment. A glass window was sitting broken, snow blowing through into the office situated in the lab.

A few shards fell down as someone crawled through the opening and inside the office. The mysterious person's boots cracked in the snow, and he took precise steps through the old room, eye going over the pictures and the framed diploma's.

The figure stopped at a picture showing a brown-haired scientist standing together with another man, white hair and a somewhat paler skin, a small white goatee to match. Behind them was the silhouette of Harvard University.

A black gloved/gray armored hand took the picture, and the single eye of the man examined it, old memories flowing back.

"Ah, Alabaster. It's been so long since I've last seen you, old friend. Too bad that your destiny wasn't meant to be." The man spoke up as his mask came into view. Orange on the side with the eye and black at the other side.

Slade.

He placed the picture back and walked into the lab, examining everything with pinpoint precision. He noticed that there were camera's inside the destroyed experimentation rooms. He entered the security office and turned the computer back on. The man inserted a USB-drive, but decided to take a sneak-peek into a few files as well. He opened the security footage that seemed interesting, and was surprised with his luck.

The footage started with the image dark. The lights go on, revealing a much younger Terra lying on an examination table. She strained against the binds around her arms and legs, but couldn't get loose.

The door outside of screen opened, and a man dressed in a large white lab-coat walked inside. His brown hair was starting to gray at the top, and a part was growing bald. The figure of a much older Alabaster Adiagos walked closer to the girl, and she said something to him, to which he visibly laughed, holding his stomach. His face came in view, revealing the wicked look on the man's face.

The man returned back outside of the screen, and his shadow was visible at the other side of the though glass letting a view into the room. A few machines came down from the ceiling, along with a pair of robotic arms, large needles and tubes attached to them, gathering together in a transparent tank with a strange yellow substance. The needles entered into Terra's arms, and a noiseless scream erupted from her mouth.

The yellow substance started flowing through the tubes, entering the girl's body. She started screamed seemingly louder, trashing around as her eyes started glowing yellow. Off to the side you could see Alabaster trying to fix something that was going wrong.

Suddenly, the tank exploded, and the substance flowed onto the floor. The machine started acting strange, and a piece of the ceiling broke off, falling on top of the device, making it break and fall apart in pieces. Emergency lights turned on, and the alarm was going off, although you couldn't hear it.

The metal bounds holding the blonde down snapped off, and she freed herself from the table. Her bare feet landed on the floor, and came in touch with the substance, that seemed to react to her very presence like a liquid. It waved like she was giving off an aura, and the stone tiles seemed to bend at her wills command. The camera was shaking, and everything else seemed to be shaking too. An earthquake, Slade realized.

Great gods, she has the power to create earthquakes!

Her still-glowing eyes turned to the door, like she was in a trance. Terra aimed her hand at it, and in response a piece of the wall broke off and shot through the door. Alabaster was seen running of somewhere, as Terra made her escape.

Slade turned the recording off, and at that moment the download of the files was complete. He smirked behind his mask, took the drive, and left the office. The psycho passed the place where everything from the recording happened all those years ago. His eye widened as he saw a small puddle of that same yellow substance, hidden in a corner of the room, close to the shattered tank.

"Well, well. Looks like you still have a chance after all, dear Tara." Slade mused as he took a vile from somewhere and sampled the yellow liquid. It had a faint glow, and seemed to weigh a lot more than it should.

Inside that substance was the very essence of the earth, the one thing you can find anywhere on Earth.

The most powerfullest tool imaginable. Or the most destructive tool known to man.

The latter, to Slade's interest.

* * *

The sun shone down on the water. In the distance was Jump City, the large metropolis enjoying a calm Sunday. People were out at the beach, enjoying themselves. Some surfers were able to get some waves, but all eyes turned to a small speck further in the bay.

A rock was zooming over the water, hovering a few inches above the surface, the force coming from it creating a large ripple in the water behind the rock. On top was a blonde girl, blue eyes and a large smile on her face.

Terra was enjoying the peace now she could. There hadn't been any criminals for the past few hours, and she was going to enjoy the break as long as she could.

A green eagle appeared from the sky, following the girl. She smiled at the bird, and made a looping over it with the rock. She laughed as the bird seemed a little dazed after that.

"Hope on!" She called. The green eagle flew to a spot behind her, and it morphed into a green-skinned, green haired and green-eyed boy her age. Beast Boy managed to regain his balance, taking a hold of his girlfriend's shoulders.

The two titans were having a blast, flying through the air and skimming the water. As if life wanted to taunt them, though, their communicators beeped. Terra slowed the rock down, giving them time to recover and grab the yellow devices. They noticed that they both had theirs out, and a short argument followed on who would take the call.

In the end, Terra lost and she opened her communicator, the screen showing Robin.

"Hey Rob. What's up?"

"Terra, is Beast Boy there?" Robin asked on the screen. The changeling showed his face from behind the blonde, a toothy grin on his face.

"Right here!"

"Good, we need your help. At first it looked like a normal robbery in a new labs-facility, but when we arrived we discovered some unwanted company." The leader of the titans explained to the couple. Terra raised an eyebrow, feeling that this wasn't going to be pleasant to hear.

"Whose that?"

"Slade."

The looks on the two their faces turned serious immediately. Beast Boy had to suppress a growl from escaping him, and Terra her scowl was nasty.

"Looks like we'll get a chance at beating the crap out of him, huh, Beast Boy?" Terra said with an almost menacing tone. He nodded in return, his blood already starting to boil just thinking off that psycho-freak.

"Calm down you two, we want him alive, despite everything he did he still deserves a fair trial." Robin tried to ease the two. A blast sounded in the background, and the boy wonder looked somewhere off-screen for a moment. He cursed under his breath and turned back to the duo. "Just get here, the location is on the GPS. Danny just took a bad hit!"

The screen turned black, leaving the couple to contemplate what just happened. To hear that Danny, the strongest ghost on their team, had taken a bad hit? This is bad, very bad.

"Beast Boy, lead the way. I'll follow behind." Terra stated as she put her communicator away. He gave a salute before taking his own communicator, already checking the location. Once he knew where it was, he turned into a large green pterodactyl and flew off, Terra following behind on her rock.

As they left, neither were aware of the small bug-shaped camera-drone watching them. The lens focused on the duo a little before turning to look at Terra solely.

His plan was falling in place wonderfully.

* * *

They arrived at the scene not long after. The first thing they noticed was the practical army of Slade-robots gathered around the building. A hole was blasted into the roof, smoke coming from inside. A few had strange devices in hand, and were trying to make a break for it, but the titans that weren't fighting the robots were trying to stop the others from escaping with those materials.

Beast Boy dove down, turning into a T-rex on the way. He slammed down on a group of robots, crushing them under his clawed feet. Terra launched her rock at another group, and blocking one of their exits as well. She rolled over the ground when she landed, taking on a battle-stance. The robotic warriors seemed to hesitate before attacking her. She took pieces of the ground, and floated them up before hurdling them at the robots, smashing them to bits.

"I almost forgot how fun it is to break these things!" She exclaimed whilst hurdling another boulder at a group that was sneaking up on Raven's back. The cloaked titan spared the destroyed machines a second's look before resuming her attack against the enemy.

"Blastin' time!" Cyborg yelled as he fired sonic blasts from two canons, one for each arm.

Robin was fighting the ones that were defending the escape-group. They were able to manage a small room for escape, but Dani phased up from the ground and fired her ecto-blasts at them, destroying two and making the ones carrying the materials back off.

"Look out!"

The yell from Starfire was just in time, an explosion suddenly wracking the area. A hole had been blasted into the side of the building, and the burning remains of a few Slade-robots were lying scattered around. As the smoke cleared, the figure of Danny Phantom became visible. He had a few scrapes across his suit and arms, but seemed fine for the rest.

"Danny!"

Until a robot snuck up behind the halfa and hit him in the back, hard. He hurdled through the blasted hole and crashed into the asphalt parking lot, grinding over the surface. He came to a stop, and shakily tried to get up. Dani and Raven both tried to get to his aid, but suddenly a new group dropped down from nearby buildings, surrounding them and making a barrier around the ghost-boy.

It was a stalemate now, the titans unable to get any free-space and reach Danny. But the robots couldn't over-power the titans either.

All stopped when a slow clapping was heard. They looked up at a nearby apartment building, a shadow standing in the harsh Sunday light on the rooftop. It jumped down, landing expertly in the area cleared by the robotic warriors. Everyone was able to see who it was now, and glares appeared on their faces.

Slade.

"Slade. What are you planning this time?" Robin demanded as he glared daggers at the man. The masked villain payed his former apprentice no heed, walking slowly to the struggling form of Danny. The halfa looked up, eyes meeting the single one of Slade.

"I-If you're here to convince me to join you, than good luck. You're not the first who tried that with me." Danny declared as he got up on one knee, hand resting on the ground and keeping himself standing, somewhat. A low chuckle came from the man, finding a strange sense of amusement in it all.

"I'm not here to convince you, Daniel," Danny's eyes widened and for the first time he looked at the masked man with a fearful look. "I'm here to take something from you."

"And what's that?" Dani asked as she tried to get to her father. The robots kept on forcing her back, somehow able to land hits on her just when she wanted to go intangible. She gritted her teeth in anger.

"Something that has been fascinating me ever since I first saw you." Slade said as a robot walked to him. It handed a strangely familiar black and orange belt. It had a unique design, and Danny's eyes widened as he recognized it as a Specter Deflector. "Ah, I see you recognize this little gadget. Yes, I made a small visit at a place called 'Fenton Works'. Sound familiar?"

"What did you do?!" Danny yelled as he managed to get up. Before he could do anything more, Slade put the belt around the ghost's waist, and when it clicked, a power-surge burst free and shocked the ghost-boy. Danny gritted his teeth in agony as the others yelled at Slade or out of fear for Danny's wellbeing. He slumped to his knees, fighting the pain, but coming short.

As he fell to the ground unconscious, the titans gazed in shock as a pair of white glowing rings appeared around the ghost-boy. They travelled over his body, revealing the now-human-boy lying on the ground.

Danny Fenton.

"No!" Both Dani and Raven yelled in fear or anger. The others stared dumbfound at their friend, who turned out to be more than they thought. Slade chuckled as he picked up the unconscious form of Danny, and jumped on top of the facility roof.

"See you soon, Teen Titans." He declared before vanishing. Many robots made quick escape using the situation, and soon the titans were left alone next to the smoking structure.

"Did that just happen?" Terra asked in shock as she started recovering. No one was able to answer her.

They were still figuring that one out themselves.

* * *

"I can't believe that you didn't tell us that Danny is a freaking half-ghost!"

Cyborg started pacing again, grumbling under his breath. He paused, cursed something and turned to face the young ghost-girl standing a little off to the side of the living area in Titans Tower.

"And, does that mean that you…?"

"Uhm, yeah, duh! He's my father, of course I'm a half-ghost just like him!" Dani exclaimed, crossing her arms. She understood that getting angry for someone keeping a secret is normal, but this has been going on for half an hour now. "Shouldn't you be more focused on finding Danny? Like Robin is?"

Robin was, indeed, looking for their friend. The boy wonder was working at the computer, fingers flying over the keyboard like a miracle. His masked eyes were aimed at the screen, focus on finding a clue to where Slade might have taken the halfa.

"Can't you find him with that telepathy-trick of yours, Raven?" Beast Boy asked from the couch. Raven breathed out in annoyance. She knew that no one was aware of the relationship between her and the halfa, and couldn't blame the changeling for prodding like that. She chanted in her mind, keeping Rage at bay.

"I tried, but Slade somehow is hiding Danny's mind from me."

"Don't we have any clues to where he might be?" Terra asked, standing up from her seat. Everyone shared worried glances, until Dani had an idea. She walked over to Robin and tapped him on the shoulder, getting the boy's attention. He looked at her, mask somehow showing he's raising an eyebrow at the young halfa.

"That lab, did it make chemicals?"

"Not that I'm aware off."

"Then, is this something Slade dropped?" She asked, revealing a small glass vile holding a yellow liquid in her hand. Robin took the vile and examined it. He's never seen something like this before. He got up from his chair and held it in the light. Terra noticed the vile, and shrieked, hiding herself behind the couch.

"Terra?"

"Get that away from me!" She exclaimed in fear, curling up in a ball behind the couch. Beast Boy got to her side, calming the blonde down. He rubbed her shoulders, humming a soothing tune. She calmed down a little, and he helped her back up from her hiding spot.

"You know what this is?" Their leader asked, holding the vile forwards. She backed up a little, but nodded.

"Y-yeah. I-It's the same stuff p-professor Alabaster used to g-give me and my brother o-our powers." She stammered, trying hard not to run away. She's not going to be a coward, not this time. Everyone their eyes widened and they looked at the yellow substance inside the vile. That stuff gave Terra her powers?

"If Slade got his hands on this stuff, who knows what he might do!" Cyborg stated as he walked over to Robin. The masked boy handed to vile to the half-robot, an idea forming.

"Cyborg, analyze it and see if you can track this. If Slade has one of these, he must have more. Maybe it can lead us to him, or Danny. Hopefully both."

The oldest titan nodded, took the vile, and left for his workspace. The others turned to Robin, expecting looks in their eyes. He sighed, knowing that the rest of the team wants to help.

"Alright. Starfire, Dani, look from the sky. Beast Boy, search the city. Terra, see what you can find underground. Raven, keep trying to find Danny mentally. We're not giving up on him that easily!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

"Ugh…W-wha-…What? Where, where am I?"

Danny forced his eyes open, looking into the strange darkness around him. He was tied to a table, wrists and ankles bound by metal contrasints. He tried forcing them open, but his body wasn't strong enough, and that metal is really tough stuff.

"Don't bother trying to escape. Those straps are made of a ghost-proof metal."

He looked around, trying to find the source of that dark and menacing voice. From the shadow appeared the masked form of Slade, his one eyes looking amusedly at the futile attempts of the halfa.

"Okay Slade. I don't know what you want, or what you're planning, but I promise you that you'll regret messing with me." Danny threatened. That only earned him an amused chuckle from the villain.

"Oh, I'm sure that the titans are looking for you. But they won't find you. Your ecto-signature is hidden thanks to your human form, and the walls in this structure cover up your mental waves perfectly. There is, no escape."

Danny gulped, now seeing just how more dangerous Slade is than Vlad. _'This guy is crazy!'_

"Tell me, do you still remember what these are?" Slade asked, motioning to a table where the light above turned on. On the table were heavy duty metal gloves. Danny's eyes widened as he recognized those gauntlets.

"The ghost gauntlets. How did you get those?!"

"I have my ways. Oh, and one last thing."

Slade inched closer, his face so close to Danny's the boy could nearly hear him breath. Danny gulped, fear building up inside. Not even Vlad could act so intimidating!

"Hello from your parents."

The halfa's eyes turned to dots, fear catching up with his mind. He started fighting even harder against the constraints, with no luck.

Slade his chuckle turned into an evil laugh as he walked away, leaving Danny alone in the darkness, a single light illuminating the examination table the boy was strapped to.

He couldn't imagine his fate.

* * *

Danielle was floating in the air, somewhere above the city. Nighttime had fallen over everything, the moon shining down on the city-lights that illuminated the streets. She had a scanner in her hand, made by Cyborg to find the substance she had found after Slade kidnapped Danny.

She looked at the screen, letting it scan the surroundings. After a little while, it came out negative.

"Damn. Not here either. I hope Starfire has more luck than me." She said to herself before taking off, looking for another good spot to search. She passed over the busy streets, making sure she's got a good look at everything. Just because she can't find something on the scan doesn't mean there isn't anything down below.

At that same time, deep underground, a tunnel was being dug by Terra. She took a moment to catch her breath, the yellow glow around her hands disappearing.

The blonde took a similar scanner from her belt. Taking a glance, it also came out negative.

"Come on! No, I can't give up now. Danny needs us more than ever."

She put the scanner away, and resumed digging, a yellow beam appearing from her hands breaking and pushing away the stone in front of her. She continued forwards, hoping to find something.

Back aboveground, in the city, a green dog was running through the alleyways. It took a halt on top of a garbage container, and turned back into Beast Boy. He sat down on the side of the container, taking his own scanner. It took a moment, and beeped negative.

"Not here either? Where could Slade be hiding?!" He yelled in annoyance. The changeling grumbled a few more things under his breath before turning into a cat, jumping up the fire-escape at the side of a building.

Out on the street, both the T-Car and R-Cycle were out, both drivers looking at the screens on their vehicles. Robin signaled he was going to drive of the highway and into a nearby district, and Cyborg gave a thumbs up to show he understood. The R-Cycle took a turn off the highway and into the busy streets of the city, while Cyborg continued with a large-span scanner.

Everyone was searching, and so far nothing.

Starfire was flying over an old industrial district, the location marked for demolition. She halted and took the scanner in her hands, checking.

As if a prayer had been heard, it blinked green before focusing on the exact location of the source. She did a small fist-pump before taking her T-Com, calling up the others. Finally, she had Robin on the line.

"Robin, I have found a signal. I am at the… Jump City Western Industry District." She informed her boyfriend after reading the nearest sign. He smiled, glad to have a lead.

"Great job, Starfire. I'll tell the others. Wait there."

The screen turned black. Robin called the others, telling them the situation. Soon, everyone arrived in front of an empty demolition site. A few bits of the old building that was once there were still left, but for the rest everything was empty.

"There's nothing here." Raven noted, kicking a small stone over the ground. Terra noticed, and an idea came to her.

"Maybe not aboveground…" She started. The blonde aimed her hands at the ground, balled them to fists and spread her arms, the ground responding to her command. The soil gathered together and a trench was dug, going deeper and deeper until it hit a large concrete surface. "But down below there is!"

"Good thinking Terra. Where's the entrance?"

"Why look for an entrance if you can make one?" The geomancer boasted, taking a mental hold of the concrete. She willed it open with her powers, a hole made big enough for everyone. The others shrugged, and followed the blonde inside.

They landed in a dark hallway, old lamps hanging from the ceiling, but not working. Cyborg activated his shoulder light, showing the way. Everyone was on high alert, Beast Boy keeping an eye on their back.

After a little while, they reached a reinforced steel door. No keypad, no handle, nothing that seemed to give a way to open it. Robin signaled for Starfire and Raven, the two girls going to the front and firing their attacks on the door.

Nothing, not even a scratch.

"That's first-grade reinforced dura-steel. Nothing can get through that stuff without burning at temperatures of over 9,000 Fahrenheit. " Cyborg explained. Everyone held disappointed looks on their faces, everyone but Dani. She tapped the cyborg's shoulder, and he looked down at her.

"Uhm, half-ghost here. Intangibility?"

Cyborg wanted to hit himself for that stupid mistake. He made way for her, and she walked casually to the door before going through it. Just when she reached through, Dani was blown back. She landed on her butt, and after recovering a bit, rubbed her head, groaning.

"Slade must have made the door ghost-proof. Man, that hurt."

Robin held his head in thought, going through possible ways of getting in. He looked at Terra, and an idea formed inside his head.

"Terra, you control the earth, right?"

"Uh, yeah, so?"

"You think you can control metal? It's made of ore, and that holds elements of earth, right?"

She took a moment to think about it, and couldn't argue with the masked boy. He had a point, technically she should be able to do it.

"Maybe. Make some place, I'll need to put all my focus into this."

The group made place for the geomancer. She stretched her hands out and closed her eyes, focusing. The yellow glow appeared, and she groaned as she tried to get a grip on the metal. It seemed to be fighting back her control, like it knew she was pushing her limits here. Images of how Slade used her under his control, and revealed that new possibility of hers, flashed in her mind and she fueled the anger into her powers. Her eyes shot open, glowing a harsh yellow. A similar glow started appearing on the door, and a few bits of metal started bending.

The other backed up as they see how their friend is pushing her outer limits. The metal started shaking, and the dust on the ground started waving like an aura was coming from Terra. She gritted her teeth, and the memory of how Danny supported her flashed through her mind. He helped her in her darkest moment, just like the others. She has to help save him!

Something seemed to snap inside her, hair flowing in the air as she finally took a good grasp on the door. The metal bended to her will, and the door was pealed from its hinges before thrown to the side, into the wall. Finally, with the way clear, she let her powers flow away and the blonde collapsed to her knees. Beast Boy was quick to her side, supporting her as he helped her up.

"You did great, Terra." He said with a confident smile. She smiled back, tired, but was able to stand on her feet.

"Let's go." Robin declared as he was the first through the open doorway. The others followed, as they continued through the dark halls.

Unknown to them, a camera was hidden in the wall, lens focusing after seeing that amazing display of power.

And Slade had seen it too. Under his mask, a wicked smile formed.

' _You hold more potential than I first thought, Terra.'_

* * *

Danny groaned as he opened his tired eyes. He didn't know how late it is, but it felt like he hasn't been able to sleep for an entire night.

Slade had returned a few times, tools in hand. The man had taken samples of his blood, and used an electric stick to force him to transform, allowing the masked psycho to take samples of his ectoplasm as well. He even took bits of skin and had ripped a piece of his suit. A few spots were bleeding, but he could feel his powers regenerating the cut flesh.

He flexed his bound hands, the metal straps cutting a little in his wrists and ankles, and his muscles feelt stiff.

' _Is this how I'm going to die? No, Slade probably wants to use me after doing his research. Brainwash me? That didn't work when Freakshow tried it. A neural suit like Terra? Maybe he's just trying to break my spirit with these torturing experiments.'_

His thoughts were interrupted when the sound of a door hissing open sounded. The noise of metal boots walking over a tiled floor echoed in the large room. The shadowed figure of Slade appeared in front of the examination table with the halfa strapped to.

"Hello, Danny. Ready for the next round?"

"Try all you might. I won't break."

"Oh, but I'm not trying to break you. I just wants to understand how you can possibly exist. I mean, how can someone be only half-death? There must be a reason why you're still alive with a beating heart, yet when you're a ghost it's like you are truly death." Slade explained, hands behind his back. Danny could picture the smug look on the man's face behind that mask.

"You'll never understand. Not even I do, not fully at least." Danny challenged, a smirk working its way on his face. Slade balled a fist, and hit him in the stomach, the air escaping his lungs. The halfa panted in pain as he tried to recollect his breath, the stinging feeling in his stomach not helping.

"You have a lot of guts, Fenton."

"It's Phantom for you, psycho."

Just when Slade wanted to deliver another punch, a blue wisp escaped the halfa's mouth. His eyes widened at that, and as if on cue, an explosion rocked the area. In a large flash of fire and smoke, the doors in the dark room were blasted open.

From the smoke appeared the titans, ready for battle. Starfire her starbolts were charged, Cyborg his canon was aimed and ready, Robin had his bo-staff in one hand and a collection of boomerangs in the other. Terra took some of the wall that was blasted off, the pieces floating next to her. Beast Boy turned into a lion, growling loudly. Raven her hands glowed black as she floated above the others, her eyes a menacing white. Dani was right next to the cloaked titan, ecto-blasts in her hands.

"Give up now, Slade."

"Let Danny go!"

"And we might let you live."

The villain chuckled at that. He snapped his fingers, and from above them masses of robots appeared, ready to attack. The titans engaged in combat, destroying the robotic warriors like they were nothing.

"You won't get away with this, Slade!" Robin called as he kicked back a few bots. Dani flew overhead, avoiding both enemy and friendly fire. She yelled, firing her blasts at a few that prevented her from getting to Slade. They were quickly destroyed, giving her headway to the masked villain. He jumped out of her way, and she crashed into the tile floor.

"You're just a child! You are no match against me!"

"Think again, you one-eyed freak!" She threatened, blasting a few shots at him. He dodged, but got in her other line of attack. She swung around, unleashing an energy-strike from her feet. She hit him in the stomach, blasting Slade to the table where the ghost gauntlets were lying.

"Dani!"

"Danny!"

"Who?" Beast Boy added in confusion before dodging a kick from a robot. Both Phantoms rolled their eyes, and the young halfa rushed to her dad.

"No, you don't!"

She was kicked in the side, flying through the room and througb a few robots on the way. The ghost-girl slid over the tiled floor, groaning as she tried to get back up after stopping.

"I'm not leaving without my price." Slade declared with fury, the ghost-gauntlets on his hands glowing a dangerous red. He reached out with a single glove, the gauntlet going through Danny's body like they were intangible. He screamed in pain as he felt something being dragged out of him. Slade put all his strength into it, and his hand emerged back out of Danny's body, something in his palm.

Dani looked up at that moment, and she gasped in horror as she saw the blue pulsing orb in Slade's hand. The masked man laughed maniacally as he held the orb in front of Danny's weakening eyes. The boy couldn't say anything on it, his energy suddenly gone, his body growing weaker.

"Slade!"

Robin tried to get a hit on the man, but a robot got in his way. Slade took that moment to run away, and he disappeared through another door that was hidden in the wall.

The last robot was blasted to pieces by Starfire, and as the others recovered, Dani rushed to her dad's side. Raven joined the girl, and used her powers to get the straps off.

"Dad!"

Danny slid of the table, groaning in clear agony as he landed on his knees, weak. Dani held his arm over her neck and shoulders, trying to get him to get back up.

"Danny. What did he do?" Cyborg asked as he joined the halfa's side. Danny managed to look up at the cyborg teen, and utter one sentence.

"Slade… took… Core…"

"He what?" Cyborg asked, not understanding what the halfa had said. Dani had tears in her eyes as she understood what her father meant.

"He took Danny's ghost-core."

"His what?" Cyborg asked to the younger halfa, confused. Dani sighed a little as she helped her dad lie down. Raven had her eyes closed, also knowing what the halfa -no, former halfa- meant.

"A ghost-core is the center of a ghost. Without it, they die. Without his ghost-core, Danny… He, he… He'll die!"

Everyone gasped in horror, finally understanding the gravity of the situation. Starfire had tears in her eyes, and Terra took a hold of Beast Boy, needing support. Robin closed his eyes and gritted his teeth in anger. Anger, aimed at Slade. The boy wonder slammed his fist on the floor. Cyborg was doing a scan of their friend, and sighed sadly.

"She's right. I don't see it anymore."

"When Danny became a half-ghost, a part of him died. And now, without his ghost-core keeping him alive, he's dying." Dani explained further, tears starting to flow.

"Won't he turn into a full-ghost?"

"No. A core is unique, like a fingerprint. If a half-ghost dies without their core, they vanish… Forever." Dani finished, tears streaming down her face. She embraced her dad, whose eyes were growing dimmer. Danny managed to push her back a little and bring his hand against her cheek, rubbing it with his thumb.

"Danielle… You're… The best d-daughter… Anyone could wish for…"

"Daddy, no… Please, don't leave me alone!"

He held her close, letting the ghost-girl cry on his shoulder. His eyes drifted to Raven, who was on her knees next to him, eyes closed. He forced what energy he has left to bring his other hand up. Danny managed to grab her arm, and bring her attention to him. She opened her eyes, and for the first time in… Ever, there was true sadness in those violet eyes.

"Raven… I w-want to ask you… F-for a favor…"

"Danny… What do you need?"

"Take… Care of Danielle… For me…" He asked. She closed her eyes, and nodded, before opening them again. Tears were stinging in her eyes, but she didn't want to let them flow. He frowned, or as much as he managed of a frown.

' _Raven, this time… There is nothing wrong to cry._ ' He send her his thoughts. Her eyes widened for a moment, but they quickly grew sad again, and she couldn't deny the truth in what he thought. And tears started falling from her eyes.

The others watched from the sidelines, and realization finally struck them as they watched the exchange between their teammate and the dying boy. Robin held Starfire close to him, the alien girl crying on his shoulder. Beast Boy was holding Terra from dropping to her knees, the blonde holding her face in her hands, tears seeping through her fingers. Cyborg made some place from the two, and he really wished he could shed a tear at this like a normal person.

"There… There has to be a way." Raven tried to assure, trying to get some form of hope back. But that look in Danny's eyes, that was a look of acceptance.

"Raven… I know that there is… Nothing you can do… I-I just… want you to remember…"

He closed his eyes, as tears appeared from them. They streaked down his face, and he felt how his mind was drifting further away. He had to say it now, or else he would never have the chance again.

"I-I… I love you…"

"I-I… I love you too, Danny." Raven declared, in front of everyone, and she leaned down to place a final, tender kiss on those cold lips. Lips she'll never feel again.

As the two girls around him got back to their knees, holding his hands in theirs, he could only say one last thing.

"Thank… You… For everything."

And his eyes closed.

Danny Phantom, was no more.

* * *

 **Author's note: Dun dun dun! The first part of what I think is going to become a two (or three) parter. But, cry not, as I have a surprise ready for the next chapter. Until then, good fans, remember to review, fav and follow!**

 **See you soon.**


	13. Ch 12: Center of My Life, Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans. I only own the plot, and any possible OC's.**

* * *

Danny Phantom, was no more.

But Danny FENTON was still breathing, barely.

Dani was the only one who seemed to notice through her tears, and that got her mind turning, unaware of it at the moment.

She squeezed the cold-growing hand with her own, tears still falling. She didn't want this, she doesn't want to lose him!

' _Please dad, don't leave me!'_ She prayed, hoping that whoever was up above would give her the chance, would give her dad the chance. _'Without you, I'm nothing but a failed clone of yours…'_

Wait a second, clone…

Her eyes shot open as she remembered something. They darted to the form of Cyborg, who was currently trying to help Robin with supporting the loudly crying Starfire.

" _Your ecto-signature is almost exactly like your fathers. I'm even surprised I_ can _keep you two separate on my scanners."_

Those were Cyborgs exact words when he talked about the similarities between her and her dad. Gears started working in her mind, clicking the pieces together until a light-bulb went on in her head.

' _Similar ecto-signature, similar powers,… Similar core?'_

The more she thought about it, the more it seemed to click. She took a shaky breath, and squeezed her dad's hand one last time, checking his pulse as she did. Weak, very weak, but still there. He's not gone, not yet.

"Dani?" Raven called the girl, having noticed the change in emotions from the young halfa. The sadness was fading, being replaced with… Hope?

"Guys." Dani her voice rang to the others, and they turned to face her. She stood up, and a hopeful, but still sad look was on her face. But the sadness wasn't for her father anymore, but for herself.

What would happen to her, if she took the risk?

"Danielle?"

"I-I… I'm sorry, Raven. Everyone." She said with resigned hope, and took one final breath before going intangible. She flew into Danny's body, his form tugging a little as she entered. She could just hear the "No!" from Raven, but then all vanished. Her senses were replaced with those of Danny as she repositioned herself. Finally finding the spot where she knew his core was, thanks to the spherical hole missing something, she placed her own in its spot before doing something no ghost would ever do.

Turning her core, solely her core, solid. It fit perfectly, and she waited for her dad's body to react.

It did, the tissue that was now around her core reaching out and latching onto it. She felt how his body connected with it, with her.

And suddenly, all turned black in her mind.

* * *

The first thing he noticed was that he had a feeling of being… Alive.

You don't feel alive when dead, right?

Next was the presence of his senses. Smell, taste, hearing… He could feel everything around him.

Did he turn into a full-ghost? Do they actually feel something? He never was certain as a half-ghost. And his enemies never bothered answering him.

And then he felt his energy, weak but recovering. No dead person has energy, right? And he doesn't feel like a ghost, they don't feel alive.

Finally, he registered the soft prodding in his mind, that familiar sensation in his head. He tried to open his eyes and get back up, but was pushed back down on something soft underneath him by a gentle force. Those hands were caring, tender and kind, and felt warm despite their source.

"Danny?"

Raven.

"W-what? Raven, what happened?" He was able to ask as he tried to get back up, but she pushed him back down, and he could practically feel the glare on him.

"Don't. You just cheated death, no need to give him a second chance."

He laughed weakly at her attempt of humor. Finally managing to open his eyes, he met her violet ones, emotions more clear in them than ever before. Relief, worry and… Regret?

"Raven, what happened?" He looked around, noticing they were still in the same room, but alone. "Where's everyone else? Where's Danielle?"

The cloaked -wait where is her cloak?- titan bit her lip, and her eyes drifted away from him. He got up a little, and was starting to get worried. He looked underneath him and found her cloak, making the tile floor softer for him to lie on.

"Where is everyone?"

"They went after Slade. I offered to stay here and look out over you." Raven answered, more at ease with that specific question. It was the next one she knew was coming that didn't feel right to answer. _'How do you tell a father this? And your boyfriend no less?'_

"And Danielle? Is she with them?"

"…No. She isn't."

"Then where is she! Raven!" His worry was fueling his anger, and he hissed as he felt something in his chest burn a little. He grabbed to the spot, and after a moment the feeling faded away. Raven her eyes narrowed a little, and she took a deep breath.

"You have a core, keeping you alive."

Danny his eyes widened as he turned to stare at his girlfriend. How?

"Did you get my core back?"

Raven her head lowered as she sighed, dreading to answer. But she knew he would keep on asking, maybe even Overshadow her if he has to, to get his answers.

"…Danielle gave you her core. S-she entered your body and put her ghost-core in, in place of your missing one."

Danny his mind drew a blank for a moment, processing that information. Danielle put her core in the spot of his own? She… She made herself a part of him?

"What?"

"The core keeping you alive is hers."

"And where is she? What happened to her?!" He started yelling, and it hurt his heart that he was yelling at the person he loves. But he needed to know, he needed to know where his daughter is!

"Danny… She didn't come back out of you."

His skin paled, and his hand unconsciously reached for the spot he knew his… No, Danielle's core is. No… No, no! She, did she…?

"Is she… G-gone?"

"I don't think she's gone. I scanned your mind, and I feel a new presence, I think she's made herself a part of you, and is recovering from it. She's still there, in a sense, connected to you." Raven explained as she eased him down a little, trying to get the halfa -is he even a halfa with a strange core?- to calm down.

Danny relaxed as he understood what she meant, for the most part. They were fused together, but mentally still separate, and hopefully once they recover his core from Slade they can turn both of them back to normal.

Hopefully.

"What would Slade want with my ghost-core anyways?"

* * *

Robin cursed profusely as they took another turn into a dead-end. This place is like a labyrinth!

"Where could Slade have gone too?" Starfire asked as she scanned the walls for any possible hidden doorways or exits. That masked psycho had tricked them so many times, no one would be surprised if he used those to make his escape.

"I've got a faint signal off Danny's core, but it's bouncing of my radar." Cyborg said as he checked the screen on his arm. He had thought about the fact that a ghost-core must be made of ectoplasm, and by that has a signature. The cyborg gritted his teeth in anger as the signal vanished, only to reappear somewhere else.

"Slade's playing a trick on us." Robin observed with annoyance as he walked through the halls, the others following behind.

Beast boy his T-Com beeped, and he grabbed it to find a message.

"Raven send a message… Danny's alive!"

Everyone visibly relaxed at that news, Terra letting a relieved breath escape her.

"At least we aren't losing a titan to him this time." Robin said, eyes darting to the blonde for a moment. She rubbed her neck sheepishly, chuckling a little to herself.

"We're not making a dent in this place. These halls run for miles." Cyborg exclaimed in anger as he watched his scanners reveal an intricate and mind-boggling array of halls, rooms and dead ends.

"Where are we anyways?" Beast Boy asked in curiosity as he touched the wall, only for a few pieces of loose rock and dust to fall down. He grumbled as the dust covered him, but it was quickly removed by his geokinetic girlfriend.

"I think in an old complex once used by smugglers in the industrial period. That's the time these factories were built here, they somehow made this complex underneath them." Cyborg explained to the others. The green titan looked confused at his friend, and the cyborg teen sighed in exasperation before going back to his scans.

"Nevertheless, there must be a place where Slade could have gone."

"Maybe one of those larger rooms?" Terra asked as she pointed at one on Cyborg's screen. He hummed in thoughts, finding reason in that.

"There are at least a dozen of those."

"Then we split up. Everyone take a room and check it out. If you find Slade, call the rest of the team. Cyborg, call Raven and check on Danny's status." Robin commanded his team, motioning for the darker-skinned titan to come closer. He motioned for the screen, and Cyborg nodded in understanding. He pressed a few buttons, and projected a hologram of the complex in front of everyone, highlighting the largest rooms.

"Pick a room, any room."

The choices were quickly made, and everyone made sure they had a route to them. Doing a final check, and hearing from Raven that Danny's recovering, they left on their route.

No one knew that this was part of Slade's plan, a camera embedded in a corner of the hall focused on the group as they split up.

' _I told you I would get you separated.'_

* * *

Cyborg took a look at his screen, grumbling as the signal bounced again, suddenly fifteen meters deeper, and at least a few miles to the north.

"I can't even figure out where north is in these dark halls." Cyborg growled under his breath. He sighed and closed the scanner, not bothering with the it anymore. He walked further, and finally saw the open door leading into the room he had picked.

Pushing the door further open, he entered, and was almost blinded by the light that turned on. He blinked as the dots disappeared from his sight, and gawked at what he sees in front of him.

A machine of immense size, at least three times larger than him. Humanoid shape and large weapons in the place of the hands. It's legs were replaced by tank-tracks and dim red eyes were focused on nothing. Large chest with a puzzle in place, confusing the cyborg.

"Why build a puzzle in the chest of such a beauty?!" He exclaimed in a whine, eyes practically replaced by hearts. He noticed the ladder, and saw that he could reach the puzzle with it. _'Help find Slade, or finish the puzzle and have an extra asset to help search?'_ He contemplated the two options.

Doing some debate in his mind, weighing the options, he finally shrugged his shoulders and walked to the ladder, a confident smile appearing on his face.

He moved it in front of the large mechanical wonder, and climbed up, reaching the puzzle with ease. Moving the pieces, he hummed until discovering what the image is supposed to be.

A red orb, like a central core.

Suddenly, when he finished the puzzle, it glowed red, the deeper center an ice-blue. The eyes lighted up, and the large head looked down, lenses making the red eyes focus on Cyborg. At first he hoped for it to act friendly, but the moving of the arm and the charging of the weapon told him otherwise. Suddenly, on the head appeared the 'S' of Slade, and the cyborg teen smacked his head, groaning.

"Stupid."

He jumped away as the massive robot blasted the ladder to bits. It's other arm moved in response and the tracks started rolling, the mechanical monster following Cyborg whilst trying to blast him.

He slid underneath a blast, and fired his canon at the thing. It ricocheted of the metal hull, and hit the ceiling instead. _'Shit!'_

He slipped underneath the robot, and planned to fire at the back of the machine, but it's head turned around 180 and the red eyes glowed menacingly, one arm turning to face the cyborg. His eyes widened before being hit, blasted into the wall. He groaned, and struggled as sparks came from his arms. That hurt, and damaged him badly as well. He can't afford being hit anymore! And his canons didn't work either!

' _I've always relied on my canons._ ' Cyborg mused as he avoided another blast. Instinct was kicking in, and he put the calculations in his head away. _'It's time I rely more on my human side.'_

He jumped on the wall, using it as a support. Jumping from the mowing arm, he went back and forwards, until he reached high enough. He yelled, slamming his fist into one of the machine's eyes. The head started spinning, and he flew of the thing, landing on the ground and rolling to catch the impact. His arm sparked again, and he gritted his teeth in pain.

The robot had recovered from the surprise hit and was glaring murderously (if that is even possible for a robot) at the small half-robot teen with one working eye. It aimed a shot, but Cyborg easily dodged as his enemy now lacked proper depth-vision. _'My instincts work just as good, if not even better than my brain!'_

Time to finish this thing, old school style!

* * *

Starfire was floating through the halls, lighting it up with a small starbolt in her hand. She glanced around, eyes focused and mind on alert.

She stopped when she noticed the light streaming from the room she was headed too. The redhead floated down and opened the door, gasping in shocked surprise.

In front of her was an entire wall filled with cages holding large moth-larva, looking almost the same like Silkie, her pet. She floated up to one of the cages, and awed at how cute they looked, to her at least.

"Why would Slade ever put such cute little creatures in cages?"

She blasted the lock on a cage open and carried the larva down in her arms, cuddling it. It made happy noises at the care, and she could almost picture Silkie in her arms.

Suddenly, all the cages opened, and the larva came crawling out, hoarding around the alien with cute and begging faces. She was awestruck by the amount of cuteness, and had almost practically forgotten about why she was here.

Almost.

"I would be happy to stay with you, but I must find Slade." She said to the creatures, and put the larva down. As much as she liked them, she had a mission to do. And the redhead already had a pet, back at Titans Tower. How would Silkie feel if it saw her cuddling with all of these?

She was planning to fly off and continue to search, but her feet were held down. She looked at what was holding her, and frowned as she saw that the larva were trying to keep her on the ground.

"Let go now, I must unfortunately leave you. I promise I'll come back for you!" She tried to coax them, but they simply crawled up her leg and held her down even stronger. She frowned harder, and tried to get away. Fear was starting to build inside her, and she didn't like what was happening.

"Let go!" She yelled, trying to get free. The larva crawled further up, and she was being held down. She tried to grasp for something to get out but only had empty air. The creatures swarmed her like a flood, bringer her further and further down, waist already gone in the white collection of now not-so-cute moth-larva.

' _I cannot fight them, they are far too cute for that! But, I must find Slade and help friend Danny. What do I do?!'_

Soon, only her hand was left over the wave of larva. As if she was consumed by it, her hand vanished. For a moment, only white was visible on the floor as the larva moved around.

' _No, I cannot let this stop me! I must help Danny!'_

A few green beams appeared from between the larva, and suddenly they were blasted to bits. Floating a little bit above the ground was a now visibly angry Starfire, eyes glowing green and her hands charged with Starbolts. The larva she had destroyed were blasted to a purple goop, and it rained down on her, covering her a bit in the substance. She didn't let that deter her, blasting the advancing creatures to pieces with a yell.

Friends come first, no matter what!

* * *

Beast Boy walked into a large empty room. Pure concrete everywhere. Suddenly, the door slammed shut behind him. He frowned, and was going to change into an elephant to break it open, but a mirror slid upwards from the floor, and in front of him he saw his reflection.

Or he thought it was his reflection, until it changed into his beast-form. He cried out in shock and backed away. He didn't change, that can't be him!

"What are you afraid off?"

He turned around, suddenly face-to-face with another reflection, although it looked straight at him, with a much darker gaze. It opened its mouth, and a dark, but still similar voice came from the reflection.

"Why are you so afraid? It's just another one of your transformations."

 _'N-no, it isn't.'_ He thought, backing away. The beast-form in the mirror growled, and Beast Boy backed away to another part. Three mirrors slid up behind him, and he stared at the same darker reflections, a darkly amused look on their faces.

"The great Beast Boy, afraid of something that's a part of him."

"No, that thing isn't me!" He yelled, his fists balling together. Reflection or not, no one talks to him like that!

"It is, and the best part is that it was Raven who you used it for to save. Maybe you love her, and not Terra?" The reflections taunted, more mirrors appearing with the same evil mirage.

"What?! That's ridiculous! We're just friends!" Beast Boy yelled in annoyance. They don't know how he thinks! Only he does, and he knows that he isn't in love with Raven. Danny is! He and the cloaked titan are only friends!

"Really? Than why couldn't you save Terra? Why?"

They started chanting the question. He was surrounded, the same word passing his head and entering his mind. Why? He gritted his teeth, balling his fists. He knew why. He did, and he shouted this out to the reflections.

"Because I can't save everyone! I'm a hero, but that doesn't mean I can just save every person who needs it! But that isn't my fault!" He exclaimed with determination, shocking the reflections. They started growling like beasts, and turned into the monster-like creature. They gathered together in the center, leaving the mirrors, until in front of him a dark-green form of the beast was, growling with drool coming from the teeth in the open mouth.

"Bring it on." The changeling challenged, waving his hand in a taunting way. The creature growled before pouncing on the green titan. Time to end this. They can't break him, because he knows.

A hero knows their limits, and forgive themselves for mistakes made in the past.

* * *

Robin was walking through the hall, finally reaching the door leading into the room he picked. He opened the door, and found himself in a room filled to the brim with turning clockwork and gears of all kinds. The door slammed shut, and a metal barrier slid in front of it. He gritted his teeth, he should have known it was a trap.

"Hello Robin."

His blood boiled as the boy wonder heard that voice. He turned around, bringing his staff out. Standing on a pair of gears was Slade, eye fixated in the boy.

"Slade. Where did you leave Danny's core?" Robin demanded, swinging his staff before holding it in a battle-ready position. Slade chuckled as he jumped down from the gears.

"You should have learned by now that I don't simply _tell_ you what you want to know." Slade chastised the boy wonder. Robin growled in anger at the man, and ran forwards, attacking. How dare this man talk like that against him?!

He tried to get a hit on Slade, but the man ducked and dodged every move, not seeming to get tired. After a few tries, Robin jumped back, taking a moment to recover.

"My turn." Slade said in a menacing voice, seeming to vanish from sight before hitting Robin in the back. He flew through the air, hitting some gears and making the machinery fall down, a few on his back. the boy wonder groaned in pain as he forced them off him. Slade walked casually to the hunkered form of the masked boy, not showing any emotion.

"You refused to listen to me." He began, kicking the boy in the chin, sending him through the room and against a large gear. Robin slumped, his staff rolling away from him.

"You refused my offer to become my apprentice." He gripped the boy and dragged him up, punching him in the stomach. The air left Robin, and he tried to regain it.

"You took Terra from me!" Slade exclaimed, this time true anger showing in his voice. He slammed Robin into the gear time after time, leaving a reasonable imprint in the metal. He groaned, the pain deafening his senses. Slade threw him on the ground, not a care in the world.

"And now, you still try to stop my plans. Give up, Robin. You failed as a hero, you failed, as a leader."

Robin looked up, able to see the figure of Slade looming over him. He, he…

He was right. He failed his team, he failed Jump City.

" _We trust you Robin. You are our friend."_

Starfire her words rang through his head, and he looked back up to Slade, confidence returning as he remembered.

How he formed the Teen Titans.

How he grew as a leader.

How he became their friend.

How he found love, with Starfire.

"You're wrong."

Slade his eye widened as the boy wonder got back to his feet, swaying a little but staying upright.

"They're my friends. They trust me. I didn't fail them, I never did. Sure, I made mistakes. Big ones even. But they always forgave me, they never stopped caring for me! That's what you lack, Slade! You don't CARE!"

He delivered a sickening punch into Slade's gut, pushing the man back considerably. Robin grabbed his bo-staff and swung it down hard, relentlessly. He hit Slade time after time, delivering swing after punch after kick. The masked man hit the wall, and slumped down. Robin wanted to deliver the final blow, to end it all. His staff was in the air, a single swing away from ending things. Ending everything.

But he didn't. Instead, he lowered it, and collapsed to his knees from exhaustion and pain.

"But finally, I am still human. I care for them, and I care for life. That's what a true hero is."

He got closer to Slade, and grabbed the mask of the man. The man didn't move, but when Robin removed the mask he came face to face with a timer. His eyes widened, and he bolted away. The boy wonder looked around, and found another door at the other end of the room. He ran through it, just when the timer hit zero, and the room exploded in a ball of fire and smoke. He lunged through the air, landing on the concrete floor with a grunt. He looked back, and gritted his teeth. But it was from the pain, not from anger.

His anger for Slade is no longer an obsession, that died in that explosion. Now he only wants to help save Danny.

Whatever Slade might say, it won't work anymore.

* * *

Raven was sitting in the room, eyes focused on Danny. He had been quiet, recovering from his near-death experience, and the knowledge of Danielle, how she saved him. But, the pale titan couldn't shake the feeling it was her fault.

She had laid her cloak on the ground as a make-shift bed for Danny to rest on. She didn't care only her leopard covered her body now, she only felt guilt.

' _I don't deserve his love. All I did was take from him. His home, his family, his daughter.'_

She closed her eyes, letting her mind wander. Normally she would never let her emotions get to her like this, but the love in her heart was messing with her head, and she cared any less for what might happen.

' _I just want do disappear.'_

"I wish I was never born."

Suddenly, a flash blinded her vision. She blinked, and found herself floating in the air, nothing supporting her, yet she wasn't falling.

"How…?"

"That is not important, my child."

Raven her eyes widened, and she looked to her side, seeing no one but her mother.

"Mother! What's going on? Where are we?"

"You wished you were never born. I want you to know what the Earth would look like if you weren't born.

They floated down, passing clouds, and suddenly they were inside a massive futuristic city. Vehicles were flying through the air, and a red-dressed woman flew past them. Raven gazed in awe at everything, and turned to face her mother.

"The world has a brighter future without me." She said, seeing how the people below them are happy, how everything seemed better. Her mother frowned at that, and shook her head in denial.

"You haven't seen everything yet."

Raven looked back to the scene, and her eyes narrowed as she saw a strange blue shield in the distance. It puzzled her.

"What's beyond that shield?"

"Let's see to find out." Arella said, and they seemed to move past everything, even the shield.

What The titan saw beyond it blew her away.

A wasteland of nothing but destroyed buildings. No life, no people, nothing. Lighting flashed in the sky, dark clouds covering the polluted air. Everything seemed death, and it was perhaps even worse than the fate of the Earth if she _was_ born.

And there, in the distance, a figure flew through the sky. Arella noticed the intrigued gaze of her daughter, and they flew closer to it.

When they reached the figure, it halted and hovered in front of mother and daughter. Raven gasped, covering her mouth with her hand, tears welling in the corners of her eyes. What was in front of her horrified the pale girl. She doesn't want to believe it, but there he is, right in front of her.

Dan Phantom, in full and terrible glory.

"Without you, Danny would eventually succumb to the pull of evil, and turn into Dan. His future would become truth, and he would destroy the Earth and the Ghost Zone. That city is the future of Amity Park, his old home."

As Arella explained this, the events from Ultimate Enemy played in front of them. Dan Phantom destroying the shield, and going for the city, blasting buildings to pieces and using his Ghostly Wail to devastate everything.

Nothing was left in the end. Raven slumped to her knees, and tears fell down. _'No, no! This can't be!'_

"The Teen Titans never became without you, and they couldn't fight him either. The Earth, would be doomed."

"My birth is the reason Earth still exists? But, I was destined to end it!" Raven exclaimed, getting back to feet. She glared at her mother for telling those lies.

"But you didn't. You thwarted the fate your father, Trigon, bestowed upon you. Your friends helped you, and so did Danny. Never wish for something to not happen, my daughter. Everything has a purpose." Arella explained, placing a comforting hand on Raven's shoulder. She looked up at her mother, realizing the woman was telling the truth. A small smile appeared on her face. A true, genuine smile. She didn't feel guilty anymore, because she realized that everything has a purpose.

"All is meant to be." A new voice spoke up. Both turned to the source, and an elderly man with long beard and staff in hand appeared from a blue portal. Raven her smile dropped a little at the sight of the strange ghost, but then it struck her.

"Clockwork?"

"Yes, young Raven. I am here because Daniel is my responsibility, and because of your relationship with him, so have you become my responsibility." Clockwork explained, the ghost reverting to his young age. Raven wasn't fazed by it, although it made her a little curious. She nodded her head in understanding.

"You had to show me that I shouldn't feel guilty for what happened." Raven deduced. Clockwork smiled at her, showing she got it right.

"Never doubt your feelings, young one. They might one day safe your life."

Raven smiled at the ghost of time, and turned to her mother. Arella returned the smile, and took a final moment to hug her child. Raven was startled for a moment, but returned the embrace with gladness.

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too, my little Raven. Now, my child, it is time for you to wake up."

"Wake up."

"Wake up!"

"Eh? Huh?" Raven groaned, eyes opening groggily. She was fazed with concerned blue eyes, and Danny sighed in relief before making some space between him and his girlfriend. She got upright, a bit startled with the sudden change.

"Good, you're awake. For a second there I thought I would have to try a different way of getting you to wake up."

"What happened?" Raven asked, looking around the room. No sign of her mother, or Clockwork. Was it a dream?

"You fell asleep. The others checked in when you slept, they haven't found anything yet." Danny explained to her. She nodded, but deep inside her mind she knew that that wasn't a normal dream. Nevertheless, she no longer felt the guilt from earlier.

"But that isn't the only thing that happened." Danny continued, catching her attention. She raised an eyebrow.

"What else happened?" She asked, now getting a little curious. What could he be talking about that got him a little bit unnerved, or was it nervous?

"Listen to my thoughts."

She did as he told her, and she focused in on his thoughts. At first the empath heard nothing in Danny's mind, but then a voice came that she really did not expect to hear.

' _Hey Raven. What's up?'_

"Danielle?!"

* * *

Terra walked through the dark halls. She turned a corner, and stopped as the door leading into her chosen room appeared in front of her. She gulped, forcing the lump in her throat down. Not the time to get nervous.

Opening the door, she found herself in a massive cave, rocky walls and a few pillars keeping the ceiling up. Pools of mud covered the ground, and all sorts of metal tools and scaffolding was scattered around, like it was being turned into a new room.

She raised an eyebrow, but suddenly felt something to her right. She trusted her instincts, especially when the sound followed, and dodged a piece of rock being thrown to her. She rolled over the ground and landed on one knee, a glare aimed at wherever the attack came from.

In the dark shadow of the part that wasn't illuminated by the lights in the rock, a figure was standing. A dark yellow glow appeared around its hands, and Terra her eyes widened before dodging another rock.

"Show yourself, coward!" She taunted, taking a loose rock and throwing it to the shadow. It broke to pieces as a darker yellow glow took control over it. The blonde felt something inside her telling her to run, to get out of there.

"Who calls someone a coward, huh?"

Terra her eyes widened to dishes, that voice sounding almost like hers, just darker, more mencacing. She frowned as the figure finally emerged from the shadows.

Standing on a higher portion of the cave was a robotic version of Terra, the same neural suit as she once wore when working for Slade. The blonde gritted her teeth in disgust at the mechanical copy. A smirk played on the technological Terra's metal face.

"How does it feel, facing yourself? This is what you became when you worked for Slade. I am a copy of you, Terra. Just, better."

"You're nothing like me!" Terra declared, throwing rocks at the robotic copy. Robo-Terra dodged one, and took a stronger hold of the second, using it as a floating platform. That same smirk was on its face.

"Perhaps not. I'm stronger than you."

That started to make Terra's blood boil. She tried to get a hold of the rock that mechanical abomination was standing on, but it was like it wouldn't listen to her! The smirk on the robot's face only grew, and was almost menacing. Terra changed tactics, using the rocks she could use from the cave to try and hit the copy.

They went around like that, Terra throwing rocks and her copy either dodging, destroying the rocks or taking control of them and hurdling them back to her. The blonde dodged another one, and stepped into one of the mud-puddles.

The robot's eyes shimmered, and suddenly Terra found the mud underneath her crawling up her body. She tried to shake it off, to get it under control, but it didn't listen. She kicked it off, and ran away from the puddles that all started flowing towards her. Like a muddy wave was following her!

She reached some scaffolding and got on top, hoping to avoid the mud. It gathered underneath the scaffold, but didn't seem to start climbing up. Why isn't that robot doing anything now?

"You have so much more potential. All you need is to unlock it. Slade can help you. He made me, and I'm able of things you could never dream off!" The robotic Terra declared as she reshaped the rock she was standing on to form a floating stone throne. From the earth, gold and gems shot up, and they were molded and shaped to form a crown. The metal of the scaffolding started shaking, and the metal bars suddenly broke apart, the entire structure collapsing.

Terra fell down, screaming as she did. The blonde landed in the mud, and got soaked in it. Suddenly, it hardened around her feet and hands, and the rest flowed over her arms and legs, hardening as it did. Soon, she was trapped in solid rock, limbs stuck. She tried to break it, but one of the metal bars floated up and wrapped itself around her. She was freed from the rock, but now was stuck in a snake-hold from the metal bar, wrapped around her body and keeping her hands down. She tried to focus, but the bar tightened around her and she screamed in pain.

"Join us, Terra. Become the princess you are, and one day, a queen." The robot-Terra offered, extending a hand. Terra looked at the hand, back to the robot, and glared. She spit on the ground, and turned her head away.

"I'll never join you. I won't betray my friends, I won't leave Beast Boy behind!"

The smirk on the robot's face faded away into a frown, and the hand returned to its side. Suddenly, those robotic eyes turned yellow, and Terra was launched into the ground. It seemed to bend at wills command, turning to a liquid-like state and swallowing the blonde up. She trashed and screamed, trying to escape.

"Beast Bo-!" She couldn't finish, head disappearing underneath the rock. The robotic Terra floated down to the ground, a smirk on her face as she stepped from her stone throne and kicked some dust over the spot the 'traitor' vanished into.

From behind the robotic copy, Slade appeared. He placed a hand on his creation's shoulder, and a smile appeared on its metal face.

"I did well, didn't I, Father?"

"Yes, you did very well, Terra." Slade said with a dark, much darker underline.

He has plans for the blonde, and then he will do what he promised.

* * *

The ground above opened up, and Terra fell down. The metal bar around her shattered to pieces, and she was free. The blonde groaned as she got up, regaining her consciousness and getting her bearings back.

She looked around, finding herself in pure darkness. Her eyes weren't adjusted, and she tried to feel around.

Her hand grabbed a metal bar. The blonde frowned, and her other hand hovered in the air, searching for something else.

Another metal bar.

Suddenly, a light went on above her. She blinked as it blinded her temporarily. After getting the spots in her vision to go away, she looked around, and a crestfallen look came to her face.

She was in a large room. A room filled with all sorts of tools lying on tables, and she swore some of those things are not medically approved! The examination table was almost threatening, and she really started to hate those things.

And then she saw where she herself was in.

A cage.

A _metal_ cage.

Wait a second…

She focused, trying to get a grip on the metal of the bars. Before she could go further, something snapped around her neck. Her eyes shot open in fear, and a scream erupted from her throat as electricity coursed through her body. She spasmed, letting go of the bars and losing her mental grip on them as well. The blonde dropped the ground, and the shock finally ended.

She already understood the rule.

No escape, or pain follows.

Excruciating pain.

Tears appeared in her eyes, and Terra gathered together in a ball, whimpering in fear. Fear for her life.

"…Beast Boy."

She prayed for her survival.

* * *

 **Author's note: And with that cliffhanger, I leave you alone for now. I'm evil, you can say it if you will, it won't bother me.**

 **Anyways, anyone should have guessed I wasn't going to really kill Danny, right? I mean, he's one of the main-characters!**

 **That's all, really. Remember to review, fav and follow. Until next time!**

 **(P.S: I am going to try and keep this one to a three-parter, but don't expect too much.)**


	14. Ch 13: Center of My Life, Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or Danny Phantom. I do not have the fantasy for such things. Only for Fanfiction.**

* * *

He took a steady step. Another one. And another.

"I-I… I think I'm good." Danny said, letting go of Raven as he takes careful steps. His body was still weak, and he knew that well enough, but it seems he has the strength to at least walk on his own.

"Woah…" He nearly trips over his own foot. The boy chuckles sheepishly at the look the cloaked titan gave him. Taking a deep breath, he tries again, and this time doesn't trip.

"Everything alright?" Raven asks as she puts her hood back up. The black-head does a quick once-over, and nods to her. _'Good, no need to have you falling over your own feet.'_

' _I'm pretty sure I can walk on my own, Raven.'_

' _And I can catch him if he does trip!'_ Danielle piped in. They were both a little startled by her sudden addition to their mental conversation, but sighed in exasperation.

"I really hope that Cyborg can fix this once they have my core back."

"You and me both." Raven added in sarcasm. He smiled at that, glad to see that she wasn't so depressed as he saw she was before falling asleep. "So, anything from the others?"

Danny grabbed his T-Com and checked. Cyborg and Beast Boy had already checked in from their rooms, apparently having had to deal with… Well, something. They didn't go further as to what. Another message blinked on the screen, this time from Robin. No lead on Slade, yet.

"Looks like we're waiting for Starfire and Terra," Another beep, a new message. "Nope, make that only Terra."

Raven nodded, and turned to look around the room. She glared at the table where her boyfriend had been strapped to. He noticed, and placed a worried hand on her shoulder.

"You good? Rage not too strong?"

She breathed out deeply, shaking her head. He nodded in understanding and took his hand back. Danny knew how dangerous her emotions can get, especially Rage. And he knows that love can do bad things with emotions.

Especially for someone as caring as Raven.

Another beep of the T-Com. This time the screen turned to a very battered Robin.

"Wow! Geez, Robin, what happened to you?"

"Long story. Anyone got a clue on Slade?"

The others appeared on screen, minus Terra, and gave their reports of what happened. Everyone rose an eyebrow at the explanation from Starfire, but shrugged it off as being 'normal' for the alien redhead.

"Terra said anything yet?" Beast Boy asked, a little worried. Danny scratched his head, not sure what to say on that.

"She hasn't reported in yet. I thought she might have called one of you."

Everyone else shook their head, and that only added to the worry of the changeling.

"Hey, BB, I'm sure that your gal's alright. Terra's a strong girl, she can take care of herself." Cyborg tried to assure their friend. Beast Boy wanted to take that to heart, but that heart was right now too occupied with being worried for his love.

"Still, we're talking about Slade here. Who knows what he could have done." Robin added, not really helping the situation. Danny sighed, wracking his head on what to do. Suddenly, a lightbulb blinked on in his head.

"Raven, can you feel her? Mentally, I mean. Normally you should be able to inside the building."

Raven rose an eyebrow, but didn't question any further. She closed her eyes and floated up, crossing her legs so she could focus. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Her eyes glowed black, her mind wandering from her body and going through the building. She understood what Danny meant about the structure, the entire thing is blocking her powers to the outside! That's how Slade hid Danny's mind from her.

She passed the halls and rooms, finding her other teammates like Cyborg and Robin. Passing Starfire, she noticed a yellow glow much deeper underneath them. She travelled closer, and would have gasped if she could at the sight.

An aura of sadness, despair and fear, glooming over Terra's weak mind. The girl appeared to be hunched in a fetus-like position, and it looked like she had something around her neck…

Suddenly, something seemed to zap her detached mind, and she was forced back. Raven gasped as her eyes turned back to normal, and was stunned to the point that Danny had to catch her from falling. He somehow managed to get her to her feet, supporting her on the back.

"Wow, everything alright?"

"We have to help her. Terra's in trouble. Serious trouble!"

* * *

Terra had noticed.

Raven her detached mind, as everyone had explained it to her. A black silhouette of the cloaked titan had flown into the room where Slade was keeping her. But, from the ceiling two probes appeared and they had zapped the black form with electricity, making it vanish into thin air.

She hoped that the pale girl was alright.

The door into the room opened, and Slade walked inside, hands behind his back and eye fixated on the robots going through the room. He spared her a seconds glance, and snorted in amusement.

Her uniform was ripped at various spots, including her pants and shirt, leaving her underwear partially exposed. Those robots had used all kinds of tools and stuff on her, doing tests and experiments on her body. Her mind was weak from the pain, and she had pretty much given all hope for herself up.

She hopes the others find Danny's core, and maybe her lifeless body.

' _I'm so sorry, Beast Boy. I don't think we'll ever be together again.'_

"No sign of hope, not even after seeing that they know where you are?" Slade asked in pure curiosity as he walked to the large computer-screen at the other side of the room, the cage holding the blonde having perfect view on it. He has something to show her.

"You probably have something to stall them, or make them retreat." Terra said, knowing Slade well enough that he always has a plan B ready for when something happens he hadn't planned for originally. The masked man chuckled at her answer.

"Very smart. You at least learn from your mistakes, unlike Robin."

"Don't say that! He's the best leader I've ever known! Only he can lead the Teen Titaaaah!" She was zapped by the collar on her neck as she had grabbed the bars, putting too much force on them, like she was trying to break them. Her neck surely had burn-marks from the amount of electricity going into her body from those shocks. She huddled together, holding her legs with a forlorn expression on her face.

"Nevertheless, you'll already be gone by the time they get here." Slade said, but the way he said gone didn't hint she would be dead. What is he planning this time?

"W-where?" She stuttered, recovering from the painful shock. He chuckled, and pushed a button on the computer. The man stepped aside a little, as the screen turned from the array of data, to an ingoing call.

As the call connected through, Terra her eyes widened in pure horror.

Her parents appeared on the screen, neutral expression on their faces.

"What is it, Slade? I hope you have good reason to contact us this late." Her mother said in a tone she never expected from the woman. Slade merely chuckled, and motioned to the cage behind him. The two royals followed the motion, but barely reacted at all at the sight of their daughter, caged and visibly abused. Instead, smirks tugged at their lips, not going unnoticed by the blonde, whose eyes turned to dots.

"Make sure she gets to Markovia in one peace. We'll make sure she can defend our nation like her brother." Her father said before they ended the connection. Slade had an amused expression behind his mask, and Terra could practically _feel_ it.

"Poor Terra, abandoned by her parents, lost without her team, and separated from her love. How nice revenge can feel."

Terra hadn't budged from her position, eyes staring into void and mind drawing a constant blank. She can't believe it, what Danny and Danielle thought… Was true? Her, her parents really _did_ order the experiments on her and her brother?!

 _'No, mom, dad… No…I-it can't be…'_

She hid her face in her knees, letting the tears fall. She had no one, no family. The titans weren't there to support her, Danielle wasn't there to brighten her mood, Beast Boy wasn't there to hold her and love her.

She was all alone. Caged, and alone.

* * *

Raven held her head as they stopped in front of the massive door leading to the rooms where Slade was hiding. Cyborg was able to use her descriptions to see where the rooms where she had found Terra. Apparently, it was a collection of three rooms, each one following the other. They were in front of the first.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Danny asked as he took her by the arm. She regained her bearings, and really wanted today to end.

"Terra, I just felt an emotion so strong from her it hurt my head. She's really troubled, I don't know how much her mind can take, or her sanity." Raven explained, getting back upright. Everyone carried worried looks at that, and knew they had to hurry.

"Alright, let's do this. Cyborg." Robin said, making place for the cyborg teen. He nodded, and charged his left-canon, the only thing he could fix on the way. He fired a powerful blast, and the door hurdled through the room, crashing in the center. They rushed inside, battle-ready, even Danny, holding a pipe he found on the way.

Everyone relaxed a little as they see the silhouette of Terra, but Raven held her arm out, a frown on her face. It might look like they're friend, but she didn't feel the blonde's mind anywhere close to them.

"That's not Terra."

"Aw, you wound me, Raven." Came the menacing voice of Terra as the figure walked forwards. Their eyes widened as the robotic copy walked out of the shadows, a wicked smirk on its face.

"Not Terra, definitely not Terra." Danny agreed as he held his pipe forwards. The others tensed as they prepared for a fight. The robotic Terra scoffed, rolling its mechanical eyes.

"Seriously? I was able to beat that weakling, you really think you can beat me?" It boasted, not a bit of modesty present. The group of heroes shared a few looks at that, and prepared to attack.

"We don't just think it." Danny began, feeling more confidence as he sees the others being more serious than ever before.

"We know it!"

They charged, and immediately had to dodge rocks being thrown from the shadow. It had used the dark shadows to hide the rocks. Clever, but hard to aim all at once.

Robin jumped on one, and used it to jumped forwards. The robot rose a piece of the ground to defend itself, but the boy wonder used it to jump back in the air, doing a backflip and landing behind it. He hit the machine in the back sending it crashing into the part it had risen from the ground.

It grumbled, launching the pieces that came from its crash into the stone at the masked boy. He rolled away, and a shield rose up as Raven reached Robin. The pieces bounced of the shield, and she dropped it when the coast was clear, hurdling attacks at the robot.

The robot dodged, but suddenly was hit in the back after jumping in the air. Looking back, it fazed a very angry and determined Starfire, starbolts in the hand. She fired, hitting the robotic Terra in the stomach-area. It landed on the floor, hard, and when it looked up it got hit by a fist from Cyborg. He hit the thing several times before it was able to swing a piece of stone from the wall into the half-robot.

As it got back up, it was hit in the side by a boomerang from Robin, who made way for Starfire to attack with even more starbolts.

The robotic Terra was thrown from side to side, focus always going away as it got attacked over and over. Finally, it slumped to its knees, sparks coming from the machine as it was covered in dents and scratches. It looked up, facing Beast Boy, a disgusted and furious look on his face. "How c-can you beat m-me? I-I'm much better t-than her." It asked, perplexed by its defeat.

"No one, and I mean no one, can ever be better than Terra. Not even you." The changeling stated before delivering a sucker-punch to the chin, throwing the machine to the floor, appearing knocked out.

"You guys did it!" Danny cheered from the sidelines, having refrained from the fight after seeing just how much the others were into it.

Suddenly the robots eyes opened, glowing yellow. The chest opened, and as they slowly approached when seeing it didn't move, they see what was inside, and Danny gasped.

His ghost-core, in blue glowing glory. He was about to grab it, but his hand was grabbed by the metal one of the robot, eyes fixated on him.

"Father gave this to me as a small gift. Want to see me use it?" It asked, voice having a distorted and robotic tone to it now. Her grip was almost breaking Danny's wrist, and the others pried it from him as he screamed in pain. Finally, he was released, and gripped his red wrist in visible pain, hissing a little as he felt it burn.

The others turned back to the robot, only to find it standing further away, floating on a piece from the floor. Her chest was still open, and they watched in shock when four needles inserted into the core. A yellow substance flowed through tubes and the needles into the core, and its blue color swirled and changed to become half ice-blue, half yellow. The chest closed, and the eyes changed to one yellow and the other light-blue.

"No!" Danny yelled after watching it happen, his fury for Slade for what the man did growing beyond anything else. The robot chuckled, and with the distorted voice, it was almost painful for the ears to listen to.

"Now, watch!" It declared, hand glowing a mixture of blue and yellow. It rose a piece of rock, and the rock froze, sharpening and reshaping into a spear. It was hurdled at the titans, who made a mad dash for it, avoiding being hit. Raven had to drag Danny with her, and rose a shield over them.

The robot laughed maniacally at the other titans as it made a game of trying to hit them. Raven watched from inside the shield, noticing that it was focused on the others, and not them.

"What do we do?" She asked, but noticed that Danny wasn't listening. He appeared in thought, and she wanted to know what he was thinking. _'Danny?'_

' _Danielle thinks she can make me transform._ ' The boy explained to her through their connection, after he heard her thought in his head. He forgot that she can only hear his thoughts when wanting to.

' _How?'_

' _It's my core dad has, maybe I am the only one who can activate it?'_ Danielle proposed, not sure of her theory, but confident enough to hope it works. Raven gave it some thought, and after witnessing an icy spear skimp Starfire and creating a reasonable gash in the redhead's side, she was sold. _'Do it.'_

She dropped the shield, and stood back up. Danny made some space, and gave a mental signal to his daughter. Danielle focused her mind, and made contact with her core. It reacted, and to both their surprise and relief, two white rings appeared around Danny's waist.

The others had been trying to avoid being hit, and get a shot at the robotic Terra, but both theirs and the robot's attention was caught by the light appearing from Danny.

The pair of rings flowed over his body, and when the transformation was complete, everyone gawked in shock and confusion.

Instead of Danny Phantom, an older version of Danielle Phantom was standing in the place Danny was. Her eyes scanned her body. She had a more curved shape, suot still the same but bigger for her size, and she felt more strength than ever before. She had to shake her mind to get back in the game.

"So this is how I'll look when I turn 17. Cool." Danielle said to herself as she pulled a little on her suit. Raven cleared her throat, and pointed at the stunned robot. Dani gave a sheepish chuckle, and flew over to the machine with amazing speed. She was in front of it in seconds.

"Sorry, but that belongs to _my_ dad." Dani spoke up, and reached her hand inside the robots chest, holding the machine on the spot with her other hand. The robot struggled against the grip, and tried to attack by hurdling a rock at the ghost-girl. Danielle smirked, turning intangible and letting the rock pass through her harmlessly. She gave a victorious "aha!", and pulled out the blue/yellow core from the robot's chest. She frowned at the yellow staying inside the core, but knew she couldn't be picky right now.

"And as for you." She said, letting go of the robot, a smirk on her face. She charged her fist, and smashed the robots head, hard. She actually punched through the face of the robot, that started screaming with a purely distorted and robotic sound. She grimaced at the noise, and grabbed whatever she had and pulled back, actually taking out the mechanical brain, and breaking the robots head in the process. The robot dropped to the ground motionlessly, the rock it was standing on dropping as well. It crashed down, kicking up some dust. She dropped the damaged tech in her hand, the thing falling to pieces on the concrete floor.

Everyone gawked as Danielle landed on the ground and handed the orb in her hands to Raven. She turned to face them, and cocked her head, confused. "What?"

"D-Danielle?" Cyborg uttered, a little awestruck by the girl standing in front of him. She nodded, and he gulped, feeling his heart take a leap in the air.

Suddenly, the two rings appeared back and turned Danielle back into Danny, who held his head in a daze as he wobbled on his feet. Starfire was quick at his side, helping him get a little stable.

"Thanks Star. And, Cyborg, sorry to disappoint, but I don't think so."

The half-robot straightened up, and tried to have an innocent face, whistling a little. He grinned sheepishly at the boy, who obviously wasn't sold on the act. Danny shook his head, and the cyborg teen dropped his head in disappointment. "Damn."

"Cyborg's misery aside, we should make sure Slade can't take this from us." Raven spoke up as she approached Danny, holding his core out. He nodded, seeing reason in that. He looked around, and Danny's eyes lighted up as he noticed something.

"Robin, how big are those pockets on your belt?"

The boy wonder looked up before looking at his belt, and he understood what the boy was going at. He smirked, finding the plan already very good for now.

"Big enough, what else do you have?"

"Oh, I think I know a few things we can do."

* * *

"Aaah!"

He pulled back, the shock-stick in his hand sparking with electricity. Underneath his mask was most likely the most sadistic smile anyone could have.

Terra clutched her arm, feeling where the surge had burned her skin. She hisses in pain, tears streaming down her face. Torture, she expected it, but that doesn't make it any less painful.

"How does it feel? Your body can handle this, for the most part, but I'm sure it must be awful. Just like when you dropped me in the lava!" Slade exclaimed, raising the stick and preparing to shock her again.

"Leave her alone!"

He was grabbed at the side, hurdling through the room and crashing into a few of the robots. The masked man groaned as he recovered, eyes widening as he faces the older form of Danielle, a furious look on her face.

"You monster!"

She grabbed him and threw Slade through the room, into the wall and leaving a sizeable imprint in the concrete. The man scrambled to his feet, tossing the broken zap-stick away.

"You. How did you get past my creation?" The man demanded in rising fury. He was planning to have his revenge and then ship that brat ti the other side of the Earth. _How_ did they get past his greatest creation?!

"Never put a ghost-core inside a machine. You'll pay for taking my father's powers!" Danielle yelled, firing multiple blasts at him. Slade dodged, and jumped through the air, his boot making contact with the ghost-girl's stomach. She crashed into the ground, the villain on top of her. He pressed down, and she screamed in pain. Her hand grabbed his leg, but she couldn't get him off her.

"Danielle!"

Terra her eyes fixated on the titans bursting through the door and charging into Slade. He was caught off guard, and the sonic blast from Cyborg hit him in the stomach. Danielle crawled from the hole, and the half-robot helped her out of the small crater.

"You okay?" Cyborg asked, checking her for anything. She nodded her head, getting out of his grip and glaring daggers at Slade.

"I'm fine. Let's end this."

Slade got up from his spot on the ground, scowl under his mask. He faced the group, and growled.

"What did you do with her?"

"That piece of scrap?" Beast Boy stated, thumb pointed at the remains of the robotic Terra in Starfire's hands as the alien appeared from behind the group. She dropped the thing on the ground in front of them, missing head and chest sparking. Inside the open chest is a broken yellow-blue orb. Slade's eye widens as he sees the core, and curses.

"You destroyed the core?!"

"YOU destroyed it! Tech and ectoplasm doesn't always mix, you fool." Danielle explained, an enraged look on her face. Raven joined the girl at the side, eyes flashing red.

"You'll pay for what you did." The cloaked titan declared, hands glowing black and eyes hard. Terra gulped, knowing not to enrage the sorceress on the team.

Slade was furious, he was beyond enraged. He yelled in fury, fist aimed as he was in front of the sorceress in seconds. He noticed the smirk on her lips, right before he was grabbed by the back. Beast Boy, in the form of a gorilla, was holding him by the neck of his suit. The green gorilla hurdled him into the air, in Starfire's aim. She blasted the masked man, and the force sent the one-eyed villain to crash into the ceiling before falling down, dropping on the side of the cage holding Terra. The metal bars sparked a little where he had crashed, bended and broken. The brace around the blonde's neck blinked, and dropped loose on the ground. She gasped, reaching for her neck, now free of that cursed machine. Her eyes went to the groaning for of Slade, and her eyes glowed yellow.

He looked up, and gulped as he saw the look on his former-prisoner. The metal of the cage bended and folded, wrapping itself around him. The others were a little surprised with Terra's increase in control, but didn't comment on it.

"Thanks for showing me that trick with metal. And other things as well." Terra stated with a smirk. She aimed a hand at the computers and robots, causing them to malfunction and fall apart, bolts and bits of bended and twisted tech falling on the floor. The computers sparked as the wires and harddisks were thrown our, crashing to pieces on the ground.

The blonde threw the captured Slade in the middle of the room. He looked up, and watched as Danielle turned into Danny, a really angry look on the boy's face.

"You know, I don't think I need my powers to do, this!"

He punched, hard, and knocked the villain out. It took a moment for this to process in, and everyone dropped to the ground, exhausted. This day was the longest off any. And it showed. Terra managed to reach the changeling on the floor, and dropped next to him, a tired smile on her face.

"Good acting from Danielle, Danny." Robin stated, taking out a yellow-blue core from his utility belt. Terra her eyes widened at it, confusion on her face.

"But, I thought…"

"Cyborg used some stuff from the other rooms to make a replica." Danny said, pointing at the proud cyborg teen. He nodded, remembering how hard that was.

"By angering Slade, he misjudged us and acted on impulses. He made the mistakes, and 'fell for our trap' as they say." Starfire explained the rest, a large grin on her face. Raven nodded, pulling her hood down.

"He might be a villain, but he's still human. And humans make mistakes, thanks to emotions." The cloaked titan finished, eyes darting to the unconscious form of Slade. She could feel his mind stuck in an unconscious state, and assured it stayed like that, for a long while.

"And that's how we saved you. So, everything alright?" Beast Boy asked, getting up a little and helping his girlfriend up. She flinched as he touched the sensitive burns, and only now everyone could see her state. Clothes ripped, burn-marks and a nasty one around her neck. Tear-shot eyes and dried up streaks on her cheeks. Their blood boiled, and their eyes turned to the KO'd man.

"Can I please, end it now?" Raven asked, eyes flashing red. Robin shook his head, and the others slumped, knowing he's right.

"We have him now. We'll arrest him after getting out of this place, and I'll make sure he can't get out of the cell they'll give him."

They nodded, accepting those terms. At least one thing was sure.

Slade's time as a villain, is over. Finally, they got him.

* * *

"You think he can fix them?"

Raven sighed, lowering the book to direct a glare at the changeling, who has asked the same question for over five times now. He backed away a little, and decided to sit down in the couch.

"Not bad meant, but you had it coming, BB." Terra said from her comfortable spot on the couch. She was covered in bandages and a had to stop herself from scratching at the band-aid around her neck, covering the nasty burn from being shocked by that cursed collar more times than she could count.

It was only a day after they finally arrested Slade, and he was dragged to the most high-security jail in the country. Everyone was recovering from those dragging two days, as it had turned out they were inside that place for the entire night and most of the morning. It was midday when they finally crawled out of the hole they had made to get in. When they reached Titans Tower, everyone left for bed, and decided that the rest would be for tomorrow to handle. And one of those things was fixing Danny and Danielle.

Cyborg was busy doing just that, Robin keeping an eye on the procedure. Raven wanted to support her boyfriend, now that everyone knew of their relationship, but the boy wonder had pushed her out of the surgery room.

She rolled her eyes at the two, and went back to her book. She had to keep herself busy, so her emotions wouldn't go crazy. Another push from in her mind showed they were really trying to show themselves right now.

The door opened, and Starfire floated into the room with Silkie in her arm. The usual smile on her face, she went to the kitchen to get her pet a small snack. She had a bandage to cover the gash in her side.

"Anything from Robin?" Beast Boy asked to the Tamaranian. Starfire looked up, confused for a second before understanding what the changeling meant. She shook her head.

"Robin has yet to leave the room. I am getting worried for Danny and Danielle, what if Cyborg cannot separate them?"

"Then that would make for a _really_ strange father and daughter bond." Terra quipped. That earned her a genuine laugh from Beast Boy. Starfire smiled, glad to see the two together like that.

The doors hissed open again, and this time Cyborg walked out, a tired look on his face. He had repaired himself before doing the surgery, so he looked the most decent of everyone. Robin was right behind him, a neutral expression on his face. He had a few bandages from his fight with Slade's double, but those would heal. Everyone turned to them, and a sweat rolled down the boy wonder's face at the sudden attention.

"They'll be fine. Danielle is back to normal, and Danny has his core back. Their resting, so don't disturb them."

A collective breath was released, and the tension in the air dissipated like snow for the sun. Raven allowed a small smile on her face, eyes going back to her book and this time able to read with full attention. Beast Boy and Terra smiled at each other, and the blonde let herself rest in the changeling's arms. He turned into a large wolf, and they cuddled together, the green wolf curled around the geomancer. Cyborg rolled his eyes at the two, and instead left for his room, needing a recharge after such a difficult and stressful operation. Robin headed for Starfire, who smiled and gave him a much softer and more caring hug. He smiled back, and returned the embrace, adding a quick kiss when no one looked.

Things were going to be okay. The recovery will take a little while, but they'll be okay.

* * *

 **Author's note: And that completes this three-parter. Danny and Danielle will be alright, and Terra is saved. But, one thing still remains: What does the change to Danny's core mean?**

 **Wait for next chapter to find out. Remember to review, fav and follow!**


	15. Ch 14: Today's End

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, nor the Teen Titans. I do, however, own the plot and any possible OC's (I know there aren't really in this one, but just wait!)**

* * *

Danielle stretched herself as she yawned, blinking the sleep from her eyes. She looked around, nearly falling of her bed. She quickly turned it into a controlled levitation, bringing herself down to the ground slowly, feet touching the ground. She had learned to use some of her powers as a human, and enjoyed using them despite the weak form they are in when she's human.

The black-head moved to her closet and grabbed some simple wear. Nothing special, although she knows she can just walk around the tower as a human, everyone knows how she looks like now.

Well, every one of the titans, at least.

She grabbed a white shirt with the Phantom-logo on. A leather jacket with the same logo on the spot of the heart to cover the shirt, and her arms. Simple black pants and blue sneakers to finish things. Easy, simple, just fine. She went to the table with mirror, and put her hair a bit better, her pony-tail in place.

"Okay. Let's see how many villains we'll have today." She said to herself, a quick wink at her reflection before leaving her room. The door hissed close, and the sound of a sudden impact was heard.

"Sorry!"

"Danielle, look out!" Cyborg grumbled, having learned a few of the others aspects of the ghost-girl.

The day already started good.

* * *

"Danielle!"

"Hey Starfire! Good morning to you too!" Dani managed to say from the spine-crushing hug of the alien. The redhead released the young girl, and she gulped precious air back into her lungs. Recovering from the usual morning greeting, she left for the kitchen. Taking some bread and the usual, The young halfa started making herself a mac-and-cheese. Cyborg couldn't always make breakfast, so everyone in the tower knew how to cook themselves breakfast when the half-robot was busy.

Raven floated through the opening doors, entering the living area. Her hood was down, showing she at least had a more decent morning. She joined the black-head in the kitchen, grabbing a cup for her herbal tea. The sorceress looked at Dani, and the girl offered a smile, extending her hand with the tea-bag inside. The cloaked titan offered a small smile in return, and took the tea-bag and turned to the kettle, that just started whistling from the hot water inside.

A normal morning routine. Raven wasn't the latest awake, but she was always there at around the same time. You could almost set your clock on the pale girl! Danielle always seemed to wake up before Raven does, so they're often in the kitchen at the same time. Helping each other with breakfast is just one of the things the titans do in the morning.

The door opened again, and this time Beast Boy and Terra walked in, both still seeming a little sleepy. The blonde wore her casual wear, short brown jeans, really short even for Dani's taste, a black shirt and a brown leather jacket over it. Brown boots finished it off, along with the same goggles the geomancer always has. Beast Boy had for some reason changed into casual wear as well, wearing a simple purple shirt and gray pants with black sneakers. It was useful that they could still change to their uniforms and have time left to fight crime.

Dani and Raven were out of the kitchen when those two entered, leaving the couple to their own breakfast. The two would sometimes share the same breakfast, but no one complained. The only thing is that they stayed away when Beast Boy wanted to make something with tofu. Dani admitted, the smell wasn't always to her liking.

Door hissed open again, and this time the person she was waiting for walked in. Danny, wearing his normal attire. He was as his human form, just like Danielle getting more accustomed to having the others know their secret. He smiled at her, and she returned it, not have to know what he was thinking to guess, already knowing that he was first going to fix breakfast before joining them.

About two hours later, on top of Titans Tower, Danny, Raven and Danielle phased through the roof. They turned back tangible, and went to the usual spot where the three always have their morning meditation sessions. All three floated into the air, taking on cross-legged positions. Danielle followed their lead, closing her eyes and letting her mind flow empty, feeling the soft breeze flow in her hair and brush over her body, cooling what skin she has exposed. Now the last part.

"Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos."

The trio started chanting in near-perfect unison. Raven was in the middle, and although they couldn't see it because their eyes were closed, her aura started flowing from her body towards theirs. But no one was worried.

It was a good thing, something they learned after having it happen once.

Raven her powers are connected to her emotions, and as such even when she meditates her more aware subconscious emotions affect her. Emotions like care, love, the desire to protect those dear to her.

And that's what her powers are doing right now. Forming a mental barrier around the three of them, protecting them from any possible attacks on the mind.

Raven learned that, the first time it happened with Danny, her growing love for him influenced her powers and the aura she saw actually was going to protect him, not harm him. It had nothing to do with Danny being a ghost!

Guess how happy they both were with that revelation!

They let their mind clear, focusing on their center. A zap went through their mind, and thoughts wisped between them. Their minds had synchronized, thanks to the aura between the three, and they were sharing things on a much more private and trust-worthy way. They understand each other, no secrets between them. The first time it happened, Raven had a small jealousy-trip after learning Danny had someone before her, but she got over that quickly. And Sam remained unharmed, thank god.

They continued like this for an hour, until a shadow floated above them. Danny breathed out adn the other two followed, and the connection between them dissipated. The older halfa looked up, eyes focusing on Terra, standing on a floating rock. She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Ready?"

Danny's response was the rock the blonde was standing on breaking in two, the second piece floating down for the halfa to get on.

"All set, you?" He teased. Terra rolled her eyes, and floated closer.

"Try to keep up with me this time, dad."

A small tug at his lips, but he was growing used to it.

Terra had revealed the discovery about her parents after the entire adventure with Slade. Because they lived in Europe, and weren't under American jurisdiction, nothing could really be done about it, but Terra did decide that she was no longer part of that family.

Instead, she came under the care of Danny, who decided on this after seeing just how much Dani and Terra were like sisters, the blonde the older sister of course.

It was a month later that Terra had, accidentally and completely unaware of it, dropped the word 'dad' on the halfa.

A change, not a bad one, but a change nonetheless.

And something they'll have to get used to, as she wasn't planning of stopping.

As for Danny. His core turned out to have gained the same powers as Terra. That means that he has to learn how to control them from the blonde, who was very happy to know she no longer is the only geomancer in the team. Danny's confidence grew a lot with the new powers, but he also still had to meditate as his emotions affected his new powers too. He almost broke the entire tower when he first tried them!

As the duo flew off into the distance, Dani stayed next to Raven, a small smile on both their faces.

"You do know that if you marry him, you'll have us both, right?"

A small twitch of the eye showed that Raven had heard, but she didn't react on the awkwardness of the question. The cloaked titan put her hood back up and turned to leave, but paused so she could at least retaliate.

"Yes. Yes, I do."

And with that said, she left for the stairs. Danielle processed what Raven had said, and a bigger smile graced her face.

"Raven."

"Yeah?" The pale girl looked back a little, seeing the smile on the halfa's face. They met eyes, and Dani breathed in. She had to get something off her heart first.

"Thanks for being there for him, for us."

"No problem, Dani."

Raven turned to leave again, but Danielle couldn't let the sorceress go without saying one last thing.

"Still, thanks,"

"Mom."

Raven paused, letting that last part sink in. She couldn't fight the soft smile gracing her face, but didn't comment and left for the stairs.

As the door to the staircase closed shut, Danielle looked out over the city and the bay, a smile on her face. She shook her head a little, and turned intangible, phasing through the roof and into the building. In the distance two dots flew through the sky, and from inside the tower soft laughter could be heard.

Life has never been better.

* * *

Jump City was peaceful. People went about their daily lives, not a care in the world for anything bad happening. Sure, it has its high crime, but the Teen Titans always dealt with that. Still, that didn't stop the villains from trying.

An explosion rocked the Officials District, the buildings shaking a little. Smoke appeared from the districts local bank, and from the blasted entry-way, Killer Moth appeared. He laughed as his giant moths flew from inside the building onto the street.

And his face fell when they were blasted to pieces by a collection of black glowing spheres, starbolts and a large number of ecto-blasts.

The titans appeared on the scene, the four who send the attacks floating in the air. Both Phantoms flanked Raven and Starfire, who already were charging the next attack.

"Give it up, Killer Moth. You're surrounded!" Robin declared, bo-staff ready for a fight. The others were battle-ready as well. The mutated man took a few steps back, unfamiliar with a few of the members he saw. It unnerved him a little.

"S-since when did you become eight?!"

"Seriously? We've been here for, what, three months now? Only now he learns we're here?" Dani couldn't help herself from asking, a little hurt by the villains ignorance. Danny and Raven simultaneously smacked their heads in exasperation.

"Please, Dani, not now."

"Listen to your father." Raven added, only adding to the confusion from the moth-like villain. He looked to the other titans with a face that read 'are they serious?'. The group could only shrug.

"Ahem?" Killer moth cleared his throat, catching their attention. He gestured to himself and what's happening. "Villain trying to take over the city?"

"Yeah, right, sorry." Dani said before taking a serious look. Danny rolled his eyes, filing this for something to talk about later, and turned to face the villain with a similar expression.

They charged forwards, attacks ready. Killer Moth called the moths that were still alive and rushed forwards, intent on winning.

Explosions filled the street, people making way for the battle. A single moth flew above the buildings before being blown to bits by a powerful sonic blast. A high-pitched scream came as well, and the quickly fleeing form of Starfire as she was being followed by Killer Moth, a deathly glare on the villain's face. Danny and Raven followed after, blasting him from the sky and back to the streets bellow. Terra hurdled some of the rocks from the fight up and through the air, making them land on the spot where the mutated man was lying semi-conscious. He screamed before being squashed, even the sound audible. Cyborg and Beast Boy hissed in mock-pain, a part of them feeling for the man.

"Ouch, that must hurt." Danny said before going intangible, flying into the rock. A few moments later it was enveloped in a blue/yellow glow, and thrown to the side. Danny arose from the crater, the unconscious and badly battered form of Killer Moth hanging from his shoulder, one arm thrown behind his neck and hand resting on his other shoulder.

"Perhaps 911 and then the police." Danielle advised with a wince on her face, a part of her feeling for the villain. Sure, he tried to take over the city, but even that must be really painful.

Robin sighed, a single glare aimed at the blonde who was standing there with a sheepish look. Terra rubbed the back of her neck before looking back at the moth-like man, expression growing worried.

"I-I didn't kill him, right?"

"No, he's just really out of it now. Might only wake up back in the hospital. He'll be fine." Cyborg said as he joined Danny with helping the unconscious villain on a nearby bench.

"Perhaps, next time throw the rock into him, not on top of him." Danielle said to her sister, putting a reassuring hand on the blonde's shoulder. Terra nodded, feeling a little bad with herself right now. Back with Danny, he leaned in a little as he heard the villain mumble something.

"K-Kit-tenn…"

"Uhm, someone got Kitten's number?" Danny asked to the others, feeling a little awkward with this situation. They shared looks before all looking at Robin, who's eyes widened before shaking his head furiously.

"No. No, no, no, no! She'll try to get me on a date or something."

"Just give us her number, we're not asking you to call her." Danielle intervened with a roll of her eyes. The boy wonder visibly relaxed at that and grabbed his T-Com, showing the number to Dani. She nodded, and typed it in her own T-Com before going off to a more private spot to do the call.

"Don't worry Terra, you'll get the hang of it." Beast Boy assured his girlfriend. She smiled at him and took him in a hug, that was quickly recuperated. Danielle floated past them, a nervous look on her face as she came up the boy wonder.

"So, uhm, I called, and turns out that there is someone waiting at their lair."

"Who?" Robin asked, walking up the floating half-ghost. She played a little with her fingers before sighing.

"A certain man called James Gordon, says he's from Gotham City Police. I think this one's yours, Robin."

The boy wonder's eyes widened at the name. He hasn't heard that one for years! He turned to face the others, his eyes darting to the unconscious form of Killer Moth. He sighed, putting his head in his gloved hand.

"You guys already head back to the tower. I'll handle this."

"Can I assist you, Robin?" Starfire asked with a sweet voice, floating down a little to be at eye-level with the boy. He thought a little about it and sighed, nodding. What would be the worst to happen?

The others left, leaving the couple to their things. Danny spared a last look at Killer Moth, and shook his head. _'Terra still has to get the hang of fighting villains. Guess she's not used to fighting for so long at one place.'_

As Robin and Starfire went to their own work, from all the way up on the roof of a nearby office-building, a dark figure with a pair of binoculars looked at the scene with intrigue.

"I've heard a lot about them, but I never saw them in action." A second figure, clothed in purple, spoke up with a hint of being impressed. standing on a spot a bit further away from the edge, but still close to her companion.

"He's got a fine team here. I never should have doubted him." The black figure spoke with a heavy voice, putting the binoculars away. He stood up, coming into full view and revealing who it was.

Batman looked down at his old sidekick one last time before motioning for them to leave, and they vanished into the city, like they were never there.

* * *

The sun was setting, another day almost over. Dani sighed as she gazed at the sunset from inside Titans Tower. The black-head turned around, and at that moment Starfire and Robin entered into the living area, looking very much exhausted.

"Hey guys, wow, you look like it wasn't so easy after all, huh?"

Starfire gave a tired smile before going to the kitchen, her stomach grumbling. Robin went to the computer, eyes distant and his mind not really in the present. Danny, who stopped playing his game with Beast Boy after the changeling won and Robin came inside, looked up from the couch and followed the boy wonder, noticing the distant look on the boy's face.

"Robin, are you alright?" The halfa asked as he got up from the couch, walking over to the masked boy. He seemed to snap out of his thoughts, and tried a smile, failing. Danny rose an eyebrow, and Robin sighed, knowing that the halfa isn't easily fooled.

"It didn't exactly go as planned, and the commissioner had a few choice words for me. I used to know him from my time in Gotham, but my departure seems to have left crime there going a little out of control. He blames me."

Danny frowned, knowing like the others, that Robin hardly ever spoke much about his past. It couldn't have been easy for the boy wonder to come face-to-face with a part of his old past. He put a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, trying a reassuring smile.

"You can't always expect everything to go right. I put a lot of trust in the ghost-hunters living in Amity Park to protect my old home, and I even gave them the number of the tower so they can call me if they need help. Not everything goes like you hope it would. You never planned for the Teen Titans to be formed after you left, right?" Danny said, walking along through the room until they reached the middle. The others had gathered around the halfa, each one holding a smile as they looked at their leader. Robin gazed at them all, relief and kindness entering his heart.

Danny's right. He has a team here, friends. Consequences be damned, he made the right choice by leaving and moving to Jump City.

God knows what the outcome might have been if he didn't!

He doesn't have any regrets.

"Thanks you guys. Honest, I don't know where I would be without you."

* * *

 **Author's note: Aaaand... That's a wrap! Finished, done. I leave you with this ending. The story, is officially complete, and boy am I _glad_ it's over. But, fear not dear fans! I already have a sequel planned!**

 **No spoilers of course, but do know I put hints in this chapter on what's happening next. Anyways, remember to review, fav and follow! See ya!**


End file.
